My path towards a better future
by NinJarX
Summary: Sumire is still hunted by the thoughts when she she tried to betray and kill her friends. She felt guilty and sad, before Boruto decided to help her building up a new life. But just as it seems Sumire getting better, a mysterious organization appears, wanting what is sealed in her body. It's now onto Boruto to save her life and show her a brighter future. [BoruSumi]
1. Wonderful time together

**Hello and welcome to my first story here. The story is focused around Boruto and Sumire and their time as Genin, but other characters also will appear. There will be some big conflict happen later on involving Sumire, so she's more or less the main character of the story.**

 **Sit back and enjoy. I am happy for every constructive criticsm here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto/Boruto series**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Wonderful time together**

 **O**

"You can run as fast as you can. You won't escape".

At some night in the woods, a girl followed by some mysterious persons ran as fast as she could, trying to find someone who could help her. But there was nobody, just more and more trees standing in her way.

"Heeeelp", the girl screamed in anxiety.

Just then she tripped and falled down to the earth

"Finally we, the Roots, got you. You and your beast", said a dark man standing behind her, ready to take her.

"HEEEELP", the girl shouted, opening her eyes.

She looked around, finding her to lay on her bed at home after woken up from sleep, almost starting crying.

' _I can't stand this anymore. That was already the fifth nightmare in a row'_. tearing up after her bad dream.

" _What should I do? Should I ask my friends to help me_?", she questioned herself.

She looked out of the window, seeing the sunrise and the village beautifully shining under the morning light.

' _But I tried to kill them. Do I really deserve their help_?'.

 **O**

 **Evening:**

It was in a cold evening when Boruto visited with his friends the nearby theatre to watch the new Kagemasa movie after a hard day of training with his team mates for the next Chunin exam. The last one got interupted by the Otsutsuki's and ever since then, five months ago, a new Chunin exam is going to happen in two weeks.

"The new movie was quite good, but the first one is still my favourite", Iwabe said after them leaving the theatre.

"How Kagemasa used his Ninjutsu to defeat the evil gangster was really amazing", Denki answered Iwabe.

"Well in my opinion it wasn't bad and good, but pretty mediocre, but I have to leave now or my mother would punish me for being outside of home for too long", Boruto said

"Bye Boruto", both Iwabe and Denki said, before Boruto ran home.

 **O**

 **Somewhere else in the village:**

Not to far away, there was a girl with purple hair and pigtails, walking home after training with her two team mates.

"Hey Sumire, do you want to sleep in my house? It must be pretty boring to live alone in your apartment", her friend with brown hair and pigtails names Namida asked.

"Sorry, I have to pass. I am still not comfortable with that. Also I am quite tired, so I am immidiately going to the bed when I am home", Sumire answered.

"We are your friends Sumire. You don't need to be that closed. At least let's eat something before we go home", her other friend Wasabi said.

"I am not hungry. Goodbye everyone", said Sumire and walked away.

"What is her problem?", Namida and Wasabi both questionated each other.

 **O**

 **Back to Boruto:**

Boruto walked home while still thinking about that mark Momoshiki gave him after defeating him. He looked at the seal mark, questioning why Momoshiki gave him the mark.

' _I still have no clue about this. What is that and what does it do? Momoshiki said that my eyes will cost me everything in the future. Is my right eye and this seal somehow connected?'_.

When he was close to his home, he saw Sumire, walking home alone with a sad face. He remembered when he saved her from her fate to destroy the village and killing her friends and how happy she looked when she came back to the academy. But he also remembers about the Nue, which is now sealed in der left palm. He noticed the similarities of his seal mark in his right palm and Sumire's mark in her left one. Only the shape was different. While Boruto's mark is diamond shapes, Sumire's has the shape of a circle.

' _Well I should ask her about that. Maybe she can help me with that'_ , Boruto thought, now approaching her.

Sumire thought about her past and about Boruto. She strongly admired him ever since that day, when Boruto saved her from her fate. He was nice to her ever since they entered the academy. She began to blush thinking about that moment, when he offered her his hand to escape the dimension, comforting her to forget everything she did to him and her friends.

"Hey Sumire, how are you? Are you alone?", Boruto asked her. Sumire immidiately turned around to see Boruto standing in front of her.

"B-Boruto-kun? Why are you here?", she stuttered.

"Well I saw you walking and you seemed to be worried about something", Boruto answered.

"It's nothing. You don't need to be worried about me", she said.

"You're still sad about what happened when we were younger right? You've still not told Namida and Wasabi about what happened in that night. Did you?", the blonde asked.

"No, but I don't want to keep it secret forever. Sometime I have to tell them about my past, even if it will crush our friendship", she said, tearing up.

"They won't hate you for something your father forced you to do. I am sure they'll understand you and that you changed", Boruto said.

"You think so? Uhm...", Sumire quietly said, thinking about what he said.

"So what are you going to do this evening? Something planned with your friends?" Boruto asked

"N-Nothing. I was going home before you started talking with me", she answered.

"So you're still alone for the most time outside of training? Well in that case let's go to your house together" Boruto offered her.

"W-What?", Sumire blushed

"Come, let's go", he took her hand and pulled her to walk with him.

"Wait Boruto. It's this way", Sumire said.

"O-Ohhh well then show me", Boruto said with an embarassed face.

 **O**

 **Before Sumire's apartment:**

Boruto and Sumire entered her apartment. The apartment was quite old looking and not very comfy.

"You lived here the whole time?", Boruto asked her with a serious tone.

"Well as an orphan you're happy with everything you can get", Sumire answered. She wasn't very proud of her home, but she was still happy to have one and not living in some orphanage outside of the village.

"Do you want a drink?", she asked

"Yes, I am pretty thirsty. Thank you", he said and sat to the table.

She brought two glasses to the table and a bottle of ice-cold water. She filled up his glass and then hers, while thinking about something.

"Boruto, can I ask you something important?", she said with a serious tone.

"Of course", he answered.

"Ever since that day you saved me I am curious to know why you risked your life for me, someone who was going to betray you, all of your friends and the village. Why you did that?", Sumire asked with a shy tone.

There was an akward silence for a couple of seconds, before Boruto answered her.

"I already told you back when the incident happened. You was my class mate and even after a short time I thought about you as a close friend. You were always nice to the others and worried about them in difficult situations. And well...I really like you...I don't know how to describe that. It felt like a duty for me".

Sumire then blushed, thinking about what he said: ' _So that's how he thinks about me. I am happy to have such a good friend caring for me like I am his little sister'_.

"Sumire, please don't forget that I and your friends are helping you no matter of how bad you feel", Boruto said.

"Boruto, thank you", Sumire started crying. Boruto started hugging her to comfort her. They felt each others warmth and heartbeat in that moment of silence. Seeing her reacting like that, Boruto decided to step up.

"Now it's my turn to ask something", Boruto said after the hug.

Sumire looked into Boruto's eyes and nodded.

"Do you want to go to the theatre with me tomorrow evening? There are some cool movies I am sure you'll like. It will help you to forget those things".

With a suprised face and some seconds passed, Sumire answered: "I would like to". Suddenly Sumire once again remembers those words her mother said to her before she died. She was praying for her happiness all the time and she started to feel better.

' _It was wrong for me to think that my friends won't help me out in difficult situations. Boruto proved it to me. I can trust my friends_ ', Sumire thought with a smile on her face.

"I am happy to see you smile after our whole discussion", Boruto said. "Well I need to go. It's already late".

"Thank you Boruto. I am looking forward to tomorrow", Sumire said, still smiling brightly.

Boruto left with a thumbs up: "Goodbye. See you tomorrow". With that, he left, running home.

' _Now I forgot to ask her about her seal. Well then maybe next time'_ , he thought, now looking at his watch.

' _WHAAAT? Already 10:00 P.M? Mom is gonna kill me'_. Boruto ran faster and faster towards his home.

 **O**

 **Uzumaki estate:**

Boruto entered his house quietly, hoping to not wake up his family, who all went to bed already. He made it to his room.

"What took so long and where did you go", a woman spoke behind him with a strict tone.

"M-Mom!". Boruto said scared. "N-Nowhere. I just helped a friend out with something. Nothing big", Boruto tried to talk out of the situation, but he failed.

"You're arrested for the next few days! After training, you immidiately return home!", his mother shouted to him

"But mom, I can't. There are things I need to do tomorrow", Boruto argued, thinking about what he said to Sumire.

"What things?", his mother asked with a strict looking face.

"I-I am going to meet some friends. We have plans for tomorrow.

"You can forget that. Go to your room", his mother ordered.

"Mmmph...Mom you're unfair".

 **O**

 **Boruto's room:**

Boruto was lying on his bed thinking about the situation.

' _What I should do now? I don't want to cancel it and disappoint her. I want to help her, I want to show her how a truly best friend acts, I want to make her happy'_ , Boruto blushed to the last part, thinking about what do now.

"No way I am going to cancel it. First I need some help", Boruto gets up and walked towards the middle of his room.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Three clones appeared, surrounding him, ready to brainstorm to find a solution.

"Well you could send off a clone or not?" said clone 1.

Boruto: "That's a good idea but I don't think my clones can last that long. If they either disappear during the movie or here in my room and they find out, then I am f***ed."

"Well then delay it", said clone 2.

Original Boruto:"You've better ideas? No it must be tomorrow. I don't want to let her down".

"Let one of your friends use Henge no Jutsu to look like he's the real Boruto and then go to the theatre with her", said clone 3.

The original Boruto answered: "It would be too suspicious if they don't act exactly like me. I also personally want to go with her".

"Well then ask one of your friends to stay here and use Henge no Jutsu to look like you when your mother comes in while you're going with Sumire to the theatre".

Original Boruto: "That's it! Thanks to you guys. You seem to be pretty clever, or should I say it's me who's clever? Ahahaha", Boruto laughed

"Our boss is weird...". With that, the Kage Bunshin disappeared.

' _I have to ask Mitsuki if he could do that for me. He's a close friend of mine, so I can count on him_ ', Boruto thought.

 **O**

 **The next day. Somewhere in Konoha:**

Sumire is on her way to her training place, where she trains with her team mates Namida and Wasabi for the next Chunin exam.

"Hey Sumire"

She turned around to see both girls running towards her.

"Hello Namida. Hello Wasabi. It's a nice day isn't it? I can't wait to see how what the day has in store for me", Sumire said with a smile on her face.

"Well yes you're right", both answered, suprised to see Sumire that happy. It was not her usual behaviour. She was more quiet and worried, but today she was very energetic.

"Well let's go. Sensei Kiba is on a mission, so today we're free on what kind of training we can do", said Wasabi. With that, they started walking. Sumire started to hum a melody while walking, which attracts Namida and Wasabi's attention.

"I am sure something happened to her since yesterday", Namida whispered to Wasabi.

"I also think that", Wasabi whispered back.

"Is something?", Sumire turned around.

"E-Ehm no no no it's nothing", both Wasabi and Namida said panicly.

While walking up the hills to their training place, they thought about what could've happened to her. Before reaching their destination, they came to an conclusion.

"Namida, let's find out what happened to her. We are gonna stalk her for a bit after the training", whispered Wasabi to her.

"Do you think that's OK to do something like that? I am not sure", Namida whispered back.

"Don't you want to find out?", Wasabi said. "It's not like we're creeping her like that Magire guy Boruto told us about. Just quietly following her".

"Ok but don't exaggerate it", Namida said.

 **O**

 **Training ground 3:**

"I am here", Boruto shouted.

"You're late", Sarada said. Mitsuki approached them.

"Hi Mitsuki, I have to ask you something. But first, where's Konohamaru sensei?", Boruto asked.

"He got an important mission, so he's away for a couple of days. The same for the team of Moegi sensei and Iwabe's team and the sensei of the girls.

"I don't understand why so many tutors are currently on missions", Sarada questioned.

"Ask Lord seventh if you are curious", Mitsuki said to her. "So what do you want to ask me Boruto?".

"Mitsuki, can you use Henge no Jutsu to look like me and can you stay in my room for a couple of hours until I am back?

"What do you want to do? Did your mother arrested you?", Mitsuki said.

...

"Well that was obvious", Sarada said, face palming.

"Please Mitsuki, I promised Sumire to go with her watching a movie today evening", Boruto almost shouted.

" _So that's the reason_ ", both thought at the same time.

"It's pretty much a date, isn't it?", Sarada said with a grin.

"N-NO", Boruto blushed.

Sarada laughed, having so much fun teasing Boruto.

"I am going to help you Boruto", Mitsuki said.

"Thank you very much Mitsuki".

"But isn't your mother a Hyuga heiress? If she uses the Byakugan on Mitsuki, then she will notice", Sarada argued.

"Mitsuki, please don't provoke my mother to use the Byakugan. Just act like me OK?

"But that's embarassing...".

"MITSUKI!"

 **O**

 **Late afternoon of the same day:**

"Goodbye everyone", Sumire said.

"Goodbye Sumire, have a nice day", Wasabi and Namida said.

"That's for sure", Sumire smiled

Sumire walked home pretty quickly. The other two girls are already following her with a safe distance between her and them. They followed her for a couple of minutes, before they found themselves before Sumire's apartment building

"Maybe she's is going to change before going out", Namida speculated.

"Things are getting interesting", Wasabi said, curious to see what happens next.

Half an hour passed without anything happening for them. But inside, Sumire was preparing herself for the evening.

' _It's the first time me and one of my friends are doing something together outside of training and missions. I am pretty excited_ ', she thought.

She looked into her wardrobe: ' _Maybe I should wear this for the evening?_ '.

Some minutes passed and finally Sumire came out of her apartment, wearing a purple dress.

"She looks gorgeus", Namida said

"I am sure she's on some kind of date", Wasabi grinned while looking to Namida.

 **O**

 **Before the Uzumaki estate**

"Ok Mitsuki, I am counting on you", Boruto said.

"I won't disappoint you". Mitsuki used Henge no Jutsu to look like Boruto

"Ok guys I am going home. See you tomorrow", Sarada said.

"I am also going. See you guys", Boruto left.

Now Mitsuki is approaching the door and opened it.

"I am home mother", Mitsuki in Boruto disguise said.

"Welcome home Onii-chan", a blue haired girl and Boruto's little sister called Himawari shouted.

"Boruto, up to your room with you", the Hyuga heiress named Hinata said.

"Ok, good night. I am not hungry by the way", the false Boruto said.

"Please take Himawari to your room and play with her. I am out for shopping. You are responsible for her now". Hinata said.

"No problem mother", fake Boruto said.

"Mother? Konohamaru finally teached you some manners? You can still call me mom okay?", Hinata said.

"Ok...mother", fake Boruto said.

"Onii-chan, let's play a game okay?", Himawari smiled to him.

"Well then I am out. Please take care of Himawari.

"Bye...mother".

 **O**

 **Before the theatre:**

Sumire waited for Boruto to finally arrive. She was excited for today and almost grinned the whole day.

"Sumire I am here", Boruto walked towards her with a smile. He noticed her purple dress and how gorgeus she looked in it.

"WOW you look stunning", Boruto praised her and she blushed. "Sorry I was training the whole time and never had the chance to change clothes".

"No it's fine Boruto. We're friends, so you shouldn't feel embarassed because of that".

"You're right. So what do you want to watch?".

"I don't know. You can choose. I am happy with everything, except for scary movies", Sumire answered

"No scary movie for sure. Let's watch 'The adventures of Mighty Guy'. The father of one of my friends wrote the book of it and he said it's really amazing", Boruto suggested.

"Ok, let's go Boruto".

They entered the theatre while being watched by Namida and Wasabi, who hided themselve around a corner.

"So it's Boruto-kun she fall for? How cute", Namida giggled.

"I am going to tease her and Boruto a bit tomorrow. That's going to be fun", Wasabi said, also giggling.

"Well what do you think? Should we enter the movie and watch them doing their thing?", she asked Namida.

"That's going to far", Namida said, but Wasabi already entered. "W-Wait Wasabi!".

 **O**

 **Uzumaki estate:**

"Onii-chan, I won again!", giggled Himawari after beating the in Boruto disguised Mitsuki in hide and seek.

"Congratulations Himawari, but I need some time alone. I am tired now".

Mitsuki was quite bored playing with her.

"Onii-chan, play with me please!".

"Himawari, I think you're also pretty tired. Shall I lay you to bed?".

"No I want to play!".

"Hello I am back!", a man shouted.

"Papa!", Himawari runned to her father.

"Hello Himawari, how was your day?, a blonde man known as the seventh Hokage named Naruto asked.

"Pretty funny, but Onii-chan don't want to play with me", Himawari screamed.

"Calm down honey", Naruto said. "Boruto, please play with your sister".

"Okay...father", the fake Boruto said to him.

"Father? You never call me like that", said Naruto, making Mitsuki somehow suspicious.

 **O**

 **Cinema:**

Sumire and Boruto were watching the movie together. The movie itself was pretty decent. Both of them were enjoying Mighty Guys adventures. A row under them was a kid who looked like main actress of the movie in young, already watching the movie for the 17th time screaming "that's the power of youth" in almost every scene, annoying the other people watching the movie.

"Well that Mighty Guy is really some class of it's own", Sumire stated, to start up a conversation with him.

"Yes, he is also Metals and his fathers idol. Metal is admiring that Mighty Guy pretty much", Boruto said.

"I can see that", said Sumire after watching Metal still shouting.

"So who are you admiring Sumire?", said Boruto.

"M-Me? Well there are some person I admire. The first one is Lord Seventh, since he was in a similiar situation as me. Living a life as an orphan with a beast inside and still becoming Hokage is impressive. Then there is the father of Inojin-kun and Shino sensei, who helped me a lot after the incident.", Sumire stated, now thinking about Boruto. "A-And y-yy-you".

"Me?", said the suprised Boruto, getting a slight blush.

"Yes you Boruto-kun. Without your help and your brave actions, I would've lived a life full of revenge, sadness and lonliness. You showed me the path towards a new life I only could dream off".

Sumire almost started crying again, but she could hold it back.

"Thanks to you, I found true happiness and friends, which gave my life a new meaning".

"Sumire...".

"Boruto...thank you".

"Hey could you stop with that. I want to watch the movie and not your fantalk", said a man in the next upper row.

"Sorry it won't happen again", both Boruto and Sumire said.

 **O**

 **In another row:**

"Seems like they're having fun together", Namida said.

"You're right. I finally saw Sumire being truly happy with her friends and that thanks to Boruto opening her heart more and more", Wasabi stated.

"But that's enough for now, let's leave them alone. I don't want to get seen by them".

"Ok let's go to me. My parents are out today", Namida said before they went home.

 **O**

 **A hour later**

The movie came to an end and the most people, including Boruto and Sumire, are leaving the theatre.

"At the end, the movie became pretty great", said Boruto.

"Yeah it was", Sumire told him.

They left the theatre at the wrong time. Just when they walked on the pavement, Boruto's mother Hinata saw them leaving the building.

"BORUTO!", she shouted.

"MOM", Boruto shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. YOU LEFT HIMAWARI ALONE?"

"Sorry Mom, but I had something to do. The Boruto at home is my friend Mitsuki", Boruto explained.

"Why did you did that?", Hinata asked.

"Mom, that's my friend Sumire. She had a difficult past, similiar to dads and I wanted to make her happy for once and change her to the positive. It just was more important to me than staying home and leaving her alone. You have to understand her current situation".

"Mrs Uzumaki, please don't punish Boruto-kun for helping someone like me out. I didn't know that he wasn't allowed to leave the house, but I was really happy together with him and he truly changed me", Sumire talked to her.

"Is that really true young girl? Did he really helped you in your difficult situation?", Hinata asked her.

"Yes and I am thanking him so much because of that", Sumire answered.

...

"Ok I forgive you Boruto", told him Hinata. "But next time tell me about your 'date' before doing something like this again.

"Thank you mom", Boruto said.

"Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki", Sumire also thanked her.

"Now let's go home", Hinata suggested. "Young girl do you want to eat dinner with us?".

Sumire thought about what Boruto told to her earlier.

"I would like to. Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki", she answered

"Ok let's go", Boruto said.

 **O**

 **Uzumaki estate:**

"We are home", Boruto shouted

"Welcome ba-... BORUTO?", Naruto shouted surprised. "What were you doing outside and why did you left Himawari?".

"Old man, that wasn't me. It was Mitsuki who used Henge no Jutsu to look like me", Boruto explained.

"Oh that's explaining everything", Naruto said. "Oh and that girl is Sumire, I am right?".

"Yeah, we went to the theatre today, that's why I asked Mitsuki for help".

"It's a honour to meet you Lord Seventh", Sumire said.

"It's nice to meet you Sumire", Naruto answered her.

Mitsuki came down together with Himawari.

"Hey Onii-chan, your friend came to play with me", Himawari said.

"Well I am sure you had a lot of fun", Boruto said to her.

"Thank you Mitsuki but our plan failed", Boruto told him.

"Well no problem. See you tomorrow":

"Hey wait, you don't want to eat with us?", Boruto asked.

"No thanks I still have something to do", he answered and left.

"Hmm".

"Onii-chan is that your girlfriend?", Himawari asked cutely.

They both blushed.

"Ehh no Himawari" Boruto said embarassed.

"It's nice to meet you girlfriend of Onii-chan", Himawari said to Sumire, totally ignoring Boruto.

"Nice to meet you too", Sumire told her.

They talked about the current day for quite some time and time went by fast.

"Dinner is ready", Hinata shouted and all went to the dinning table.

"Good appetite everyone", Boruto said.

"Good appetite", said everyone else.

 **O**

 **After dinner:**

"I think I am going now", Sumire told the Uzumaki family.

"Why you don't sleep here for tonight? It's really no problem", Hinata suggested her.

"I would like to but I still have something to do", Sumire explained.

"How about tomorrow?", Boruto asked.

"That would be great", Sumire answered. "I am looking forward to visit you tomorrow. Goodbye".

"Goodbye Sumire, you're welcome".

Sumire almost started to cry, happy to be welcome by Boruto's family.

"Goodbye Boruto and thanks for this great day".

She left with a big smile on her face.

' _Thank you Boruto for you to have made my life more precious'_.

 **O**

 **Somewhere else, outside of the village**

A big, masked man is on his way to Konoha-gakure. With his black cloak he almost seemed to be invisible at night jumping from tree to tree. But after some time, he stopped, picking up a call.

"Here's Nero. Any new information about Projekt X?

"Yes we got some information from our spies. Codename N returned to Konohagakure and was sealed into a little girl, which was the daughter of that betrayer Shigaraki".

"So he really intended to destroy Konoha with that beast? Never thought he would do that. He was one of Danzo's most reliable servant.

"We still don't know what was the reason for his opinion to change that quickly, but from what we currently know, it was given to her thanks to some kind of body seal Danzo's followers made. But it broke relatively early on. We still don't know what it made the seal break, but thanks to it's bond with the host, it returned to her body after an incident.

"So the beast is still alive?"

"Yes and we're now knowing that the child with the beast is still in Konoha. We're sending you two more agents to help you with your missions. Over".

He closes his phone while looking at the night sky with an evil grin.

" _It's time that we, the roots, get our beast back..._ ".

 **O**

* * *

 **That's it for the first chapter. This chapter was ment to introduce the relationship between Boruto and Sumire and the characters, which will play a role later on. The real thing is going to start in the next chapter, which will take some time before it gets released. I am happy for every review (except shitpost reviews). I would appreciate it if you could tell me what could've been better. See you next time.**


	2. The truth

**Hey, NinJarX here and I am back again with the next chapter. As I promised this chapter is going start the real plot here and that in a real emotional way. What's happening to Sumire and how will her future look like? As always have fun and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto/Boruto series**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The truth**

 **O**

It was the next day and Sumire was currently preparing for training, thinking about the previous day with Boruto and about what to come today.

' _I can't wait until today evening where I am going to sleep by Boruto. Yesterday was great and I never had so much fun in my life_ '.

Looking outside, she noticed that her two best friends Namida and Wasabi were waiting for her before the apartment building.

"Hey Sumire, please come down already. We're already late for training", shouted Wasabi.

"But there's nobody waiting for us by our training ground", Namida argued.

"Well the Chunin exam starts soon and we still need some training. The last time we couldn't participate because of our bad injuries we got in that one mission, where we had to deliver a packet and some bandits attacked us", Wasabi argued back, thinking about how annoyed she was back then watching the Chunin exams on the television.

"Be glad that Sumire was strong enough to handle those gangster", Namida said, looking at Wasabi.

"Well you're right. Without her we would've lost", she said.

"I am sorry that you had to wait so long, but here I am", said Sumire after caming down to see them.

"There you are. Yesterday was quite a nice day wasn't it", Wasabi teased her, grinning.

"W-What did you mean?, Sumire asked with a blush on her face.

"Well we saw you together with Boruto yesterday evening. Your behaviour yesterday was suspicious, so we decided to follow you for some time", Wasabi said, still grinning.

"Wasabi, stop now", Namida said to her. You're embarrassing her."

Sumire was looking at them with a red face without being able to speak a word out.

"Well it looked like some kind of date wasn't it", Wasabi talked to Namida

"NOW STOOOP!", Sumire shouted.

Both girls looked at her with shocked faces, not expecting her to shout to them like this.

"I-I am sorry", Sumire said. "But that wasn't a date, we just watched a movie together. No flirting, no hugging and no kissing".

Sumire smiled at them, trying to talk herself out of the whole discussion.

"We are close friends, but that doesn't automatically mean we're loving each other"

"But you have to admit that you're liking him very much", Wasabi said.

"Y-Yea-ah", Sumire said, stuttering.

"There you have it. That's the first step towards true love", Wasabi said, smiling towards Sumire.

She only could blush, once more wasn't able to speak to them.

"Wasabi, let's stop with that. You have gone too far", Namida whispered to her.

"Okay okay I stop", Wasabi whispered back.

"Ok let's go training. The Chunin exam is coming", Wasabi said to both Sumire and Namida. Sumire relieved immidiately.

' _I am glad Namida stopped Wasabi with that. My heart felt like it could've exploded_ ', Sumire thought.

 **O**

All three started walking towards their destination. It was a pretty cold day and it seemed like it could rain anytime today. The wind blowed from every direction, chilling up the enviroment. Hidden behind a tree, there was a man, spying the girls from the distance.

"So that's the girl with the Nue in her", a mid aged woman with dark blue hair, shoes and cloak said. "You have any information about her Nero?"

"The central said she was the daughter of Tanuki Shigaraki, the man who worked under Danzo and developed some quite strong jutsus with him. He also worked for our organization quite some time and stole our beast", he said.

Behind them was another man with the same outfit as the other two and brown hair. He was more bigger, chubby and older than them.

"Nero and Azura. You already have a plan about how we're going to handle the situation?", the man said.

"No Ramos, but we just have to wait when she's alone", Nero said.

"Don't forget that we have to do it without attracting the attention of the ANBU or other shinobi", Ramos said.

All three left their position, it almost looking like vanishing into the nowhere.

 **O**

 **Uzumaki estate:**

"Mooooom. I am out", Boruto shouted.

"Have a nice day Onii-chan", Himawari told him. "I can't wait until today evening, when your girlfriend stays over the night".

"H-Himawari! She's not my girlfriend", Boruto said with a blush.

"What is she then?", Himawari asked

"W-Well she's a good friend", Boruto said, still blushing.

"Goodbye Boruto. I am preparing everything for tonight", Hinata said.

"Bye and don't forget to make a bed in the living room for me", Boruto said to her.

"Huh? I thought you're sleeping together with Himawari in your room while Sumire sleeps in Himawari's one?", she said.

"Not necessary, I can sleep on the Sofa pretty good", Boruto said.

"Well that's better than to sleep with Sumire in one room right?", Hinata grinned, teasing him.

"Oh mom, can you and Himawari please stop with that!", he said.

Hinata and Himawari laughed. They knew he wasn't very comfortable with teasing, but they still liked to do that.

"Well then bye", Boruto said to them.

Boruto left his house on his way to train with his team for the exams.

 **O**

 **Somewhere in Konoha:**

"Hey Wasabi and Sumire", Namida said

"What's up Namida?", both other girls said

"Before we start training, let me buy some water bottles. Yesterday during and after the training I was really thirsty", she said. "Let's go the next supermarket and buy some"

It took only a couple of steps before they found themselve before the next store.

"I am going to wait outside", Sumire said

"Well okay. Do you want something in there?", Wasabi asked.

"No thanks, I have everything I need for today", Sumire said. "I think we won't stay outside for too long anyway. I think it's going to rain soon".

"Well then we're going to buy you an umbrella", Wasabi laughed, now entering with Namida the store.

Sumire looked into the sky, thinking about what Boruto told to her yesterday.

' _Would Boruto have a crush on someone like me?_ '

 **O**

"Now she's alone", the agent Azura said. "Shall we begin?"

"Here on the street?", Nero said.

"It's to dangerous here. There are still too many people on the streets", Ramos said in a serious tone.

"We have to wait until she's alone and when she's somewhere where nobody ever go" said Nero.

"My dimension traveling jutsu still needs some time until I can use it again", Ramos told them, closing one of his eyes.

"Without your jutsu, they would've found out that we're in the village thanks to their radar jutsu which can detect invaders", Azura said

"We have still time until today evening. The boss wants her until tomorrow morning", Ramos said, all of them still waiting for a chance to begin their mission.

 **O**

Sumire still waited outside of the store for Namida and Wasabi to return, But then she saw Boruto walking somewhere from the distance.

' _I-It's Boruto-kun!_ ', she thought. ' _Maybe we could talk about today evening before we start training?_ '

Boruto, thinking about what the upcoming evening when Sumire stays for the night, walked along the street, until he heard someone calling his name.

"BOOORUTO", someone shouted to him, now looking for who called him. He saw Sumire from the distance.

"S-Sumire!", he said, running to her.

"Hey Boruto", Sumire greeted him with a smile on her face. "Yesterday was pretty amazing".

"E-Ehh, yeah", he spoke, not sure what to say.

"I can't wait until today evening. I had so much fun yesterday with you and I am excited to today", Sumire told him.

"Me too. So why are you here and not with Wasabi and Namida training?", he asked, curious why she's alone.

"They're both in here buying some water for us", she pointed towards the store they're in.

"Ah ok, I thought you would have once again problems with...you know what...", he said, the last part a bit nerviously.

"N-No everything is fine...", she said to him.

"Hey Boruto. Are you talking with her about your date yesterday", a girl behind him said to him.

They turned around, seeing Namida and Wasabi with a bag full of water bottles.

"H-Hey Wasabi! I've told you to stop with that!", Namida once again tried to stop her.

"E-Eh-hmm I am going", Boruto stuttered with a blush on his face. "See ya Sumire", said Boruto, running away from her.

"B-Bye Boruto", Sumire said.

"Yes goodbye Boruto. Sumire is waiting for you today evening. Don't forget that", Wasabi shouted to him, grinning.

"NOW STOOOP!", both Sumire and Namida shouted to Wasabi.

"E-Ehh?"

 **O**

"So these are her friends", Azura said. "Only some stupid brats".

"It seems like that blonde kid is the closest to her", Nero said, thinking about his plan. "I think we could abuse that"

"It is up to you how you're going to handle your mission. I am just here to support you with my powers", Ramos told them.

"H-Hey, the boss will also punish you if we fail!", Nero said to him with an angry voice.

"We won't fail for sure", Ramos said.

 **O**

 **Training ground 3:**

"Hey friends I am here", Boruto shouted at Sarada and Mitsuki from the distance.

"You're once again to late", Sarada said to him. "So how was your day yesterday?"

"It seems like you had much fun with her yesterday", Mitsuki said to Boruto.

"Yes, yesterday was awesome", Boruto told them. "And for today she'll sleep by me"

"By you? You mean in one bed?", Sarada said, almost starting laughing.

"E-Eh no, but she'll sleep in my sister's room", he told her. "Anyway, is Konohamaru-sensei still on a mission?"

"Yes and how it is looking he's going to miss for two or three more days", Sarada said.

"This sucks! Why are the most sensei on missions just when the exams are around the corner?", Boruto said, annoyed to see Konohamaru still missing.

"Well I think we are already pretty strong", Mitsuki told Boruto and Sarada. " I think we won't need him anyway".

"Mitsuki, I seriously want to become Chunin now so there's no time to relax for me", Boruto told him.

"Then why did you went to the theatre watching a movie with the class rep yesterday?", Mitsuki asked.

"U-Uhm...b-because helping friends out is also helping me to become a greater shinobi!", Boruto answered, tried to find an excuse for the situation.

"There you have it. You're indeed relaxing quite much", Mitsuki told him.

"A-Anyway let's start training".

 **O**

 **Training ground 7:**

The girls arrived at their personal training place. It was a rather small one and there wasn't that much room for long range Ninjutsu's.

"Hey Sumire, you also want to become Chunin, or?", asked Namida.

"E-Ehm, I never thought about that", Sumire said, thinking about what she wants to do in the future.

"With your skills, you'll easily reach the rank of a Jonin. The Chunin exams is going to be a cakewalk for you", Wasabi said. "Tell me who trained you in the past? I also want to be able to use those water style techniques like you"

Sumire, shocked about this questions, thought about a way to answer her.

' _O-Oh n-no. I can't tell them that I was trained by some criminals!_ _What I should tell her?'_

 _"_ Come on Sumire. Tell us", Namida said to her with a smile on her face.

"I-I can't really s-say that", she answered. "I-I...u-uhm...n-nobody-y".

"Are you serious? Nobody? It's hard to think of that you was able to learn those awesome techniques on your own", Wasabi said

"I-I can't tell you", Sumire once again said to her.

"And why not? Is this some kind of a family secret or what else?", Wasabi said to her, with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Wasabi, let's stop with that", Namida said to her.

"I don't care anymore anyway", Wasabi said.

 _'That was close_ ', Sumire thought, relievied.

Wasabi and Sumire walked towards the center of the training ground, preparing for the strenuous training. The whole discussion made Sumire look suspicious in Namida's eyes.

'She's definitely hiding something. I am curious to know what it is'.

 **O**

The training for both teams took once again the whole day. It was already late in the afternoon, when they felt tired. The sun was already about to set down and they were still training for the important day.

 **O**

 **Training ground 3:**

"H-Hey guys, let's stop now. I am really tired", said Sarada to her team mates.

"Yes, I need to go anyway. I have to prepare the evening", Boruto told them. "So...uhm...I thought about something"

"What is it?", Mitsuki and Sarada asked him, both curious to see what he ment with that.

He thought once again about the discussion with Sumire two days ago, now thinking about a way to break through to her heart.

"Well it's still about Sumire. Yesterday was nice and that, but I still want to do give her something for her to remember a long time", Boruto said.

"I think she was already very happy with what you gave her yesterday. I think you're exaggerating it Boruto", Mitsuki told him.

"You may be right, but I still want to do something about her situation", he said back.

"Boruto I think you have a crush on her", Sarada told him. "I know you well enough and I know that you care about your friends really much, but your care for Sumire is an exception".

"S-Sarada!", Boruto stuttered. "I-It's not like that".

"Don't try to hide it anymore Boruto", Mitsuki said to him.

"No Mitsuki, it's really not like that. It's just that seeing my friends I know since my childhood being that sad just...hurts. If you're saying that I am in love with her because I care for her that much, then I sould be in love with every of my friends" he stated.

Mitsuki and Sarada, creepied by his statement, just looked at him, trying to somehow help him with his problem.

"Well then buy her something", Sarada said. "Some nice gift makes everyone happy, especially girls. You just need to buy her some jewels and she won't stop smiling to you".

"Not enough money for that, but I already thought about gifting her something. I just don't know what", Boruto said.

"Just go walk to the shopping district in downtown and watch out for something she could like", Sarada told to him.

"Ok but I think I don't have that much time left", Boruto explained.

"Just go then!", Sarada shouted to him. With that, Boruto ran back to his home to take his money.

 **O**

 **Training ground 7:**

"Ok let's stop for today", Wasabi said to her friends.

"You're right. I am pretty tired", Namida replied.

"Well I think I am going back to my apartment. I still need to pack my bag for today evening", Sumire told them.

"I bet you're going to watch a movie with him on his sofa? Tell me about your first kiss tomorrow", Wasabi said, grinning.

"WASABI! STOP WITH THAT OR YOU'RE GOING TO EXPERIENCE HELL!", Sumire shouted at her with a blush on her face.

"N-NO-OOOOO, I-I STOP", said Wasabi, scared of her.

' _Well that's alone your fault Wasab_ i', thought Namida, looking at her.

"I hope that. Anyway I am going", said Sumire. "Goodbye".

"Bye Sumire, see you tomorrow", both of her friends said.

 **O**

 **Uzumaki estate:**

"Mom I am back", Boruto shouted as he entered the building. "But I need to go already".

"Why that", Hinata asked as she walked down the stairs.

"W-Well I am going to buy something for tonight with the money I saved the last couple of weeks", he explained his mother as he walked upstairs to his room.

Boruto picked up his money and immidiately went downstairs, ready to leave.

"What are you going to buy", her mother asked him once again as Boruto

"E-EH", Boruto stuttered. "I AM LATE. BYE"

With that, he ran out of his home. There was little time left for him to look up something for Sumire.

 **O**

 **Somewhere in Konoha:**

Sumire was on her way home, thinking about the discussion she had with her friends about her skills.

' _I don't want to tell anyone what horrible things happened to me when my father was still alive. My father abused me to do kill those people I love. He trained me non-stop and all the love I ever got was when my mother combed my hair. But when she died, I lived a life in hell and the only thing I did was training for that one day and live a life alone'_

Almost tearing up, she remembered that now everything is different.

' _But Boruto helped me with that. He and my friends are my new family. I don't want anything bad to happen for them. I'll be there for you...Boruto'_

Just then, she saw him entering a store, almost looking like he is in hurry.

 _'That's Boruto!'_

The store he was running in was a beauty-store, selling accessoires and beauty-products. She looked to him outside of the store. Hearing him now talk to the employee.

"Please sir I need something I can gift to a girl. I thought about those special hair claps they showed on TV, but in every store I was they were sold out", Boruto said.

' _A-A GIFT?_ ', she looked at her clasps, remembering she was the only one wearing those kind of clasps.. ' _F-FOR ME?_ '

"Young man, please let me look if we have some of those left", the employee said.

Boruto followed him to the stock room, the employee opening some boxes.

"You are lucky. We still have two of them", the employee said, holding those clasps, which look like hearts with a flower in them.

"I take both", Boruto said to him with a big smile on her face, happy to finally found something for Sumire.

"That would make 5000 yen", the employee said. Boruto just standed there, shocked about the price.

' _Boruto...You don't need to do that_ ', Sumire thought, looking at him from outside.

Boruto paid and was about to leave the store.

' _O-Oh no_ '. Sumire immidiately started hiding herself around the corner. She was glad she wasn't seen by him.

"There goes all my money I have saved. But making one of my friends happy is more important to me". Boruto ran home as fast as he could.

' _B-Boruto..._ '.

 **O**

' _M-Maybe I should gift him something too?_ ', she thought, walking towards her destination.

' _I don't have that much money but I can buy him at least something small_ '.

Sumire thought about something that he would like. It was difficult for her since she never spended that much time with him.

' _I saw him eating Hamburgers all the time. Maybe some kind of coupon for free meals?_ '

' _Well I also have no time left to think about that. I still need to prepare for the night and I am sure his mother will cook for all of us. I don't want to be late_ '. She ran to the hamburger store, curious about if they also offer coupons.

After a short time, she arrived there, entering the store.

"Can I buy coupons for some meals?", Sumire asked the cook behind the counter.

"Sorry but we don't offer some kind of coupons", the cook said. "But you can buy yourselfe a meal now. I bet you are hungry".

"No thanks", she answered, with a dissapointed face.

She left the store without anything. She looked into another store, which sells the newest collection of top brands clothes for boys.

' _He also likes new clothes, but I don't have the money to buy him that_ '.

She started walking home without anything, with a sad face.

 **O**

 **Senju-Park:**

As she was walking home, she arrived at the Senju-Park, the place where she let Nue go on a rampage.

' _I think I'll never be able to repay Boruto for what he did for me_ ', Sumire thought.

She entered the Senju-Park, wanting to rest a little. It was already dark and the only light illuminating the area was the moonlight, shining down onto her.

' _I am happy that he was able to change me a bit. I am happy that so many are considering me as a friend and I am happy, that I entered the academy with them. I always had so much fun with them_ ' _._

Her sadness began to fade away when she thought once again about what Boruto told to her.

' _My friends are always there for me. I'll never forget those words_ ', she thought, her now softly smiling.

She felt an akward chill on her skin and decided to walk home.

' _I am already late. I should go'_.

 **O**

"It's time. Let's start"

Just when she was about to go, three shadows jumped out of one tree, now surrounding her. They all had black cloaks and looked like they were not from the village.

"W-Who are you!", Sumire said, panically, shocked about what's going on.

One of the persons started walking towards her. Sumire was already ready to fight, but then, the one approaching her started to talk.

"You are Miss Shigaraki right? My name is Nero. Well actually not, but its my codename", he said.

"Y-You know who I am? A-And you know what my real surname is?", Sumire stuttered, still shocked.

"Of course little girl", the other person approached her. "We know everything about you. My codename is Azura by the way".

"What do you know? Are you somehow related to my father?", Sumire shouted with a serious tone.

The last one began to talk: "Yes, your father worked in our organization and helped us to create different kind of replica's of jutsu's of the Otsutsuki, a mythical clan living in outer space, use to rule over the world.

"S-So you were those people who worked under that Danzo guy?", Sumire said.

"We were a special organization called the Roots, working as a shadow for the sake of the village. But after master Danzo died, the most people who worked for the organization were hunted. Your father was one of them and we also. After some time, the follower of Danzo's reformed the organization and now, all we want to do is to take revenge on the village and the whole world. We were always fighting for the sake of Konoha, but at the end, we were hunted like dogs and they looked down at us as we were dirt".

"And what do you want from me?", Sumire said to them, picking up a kunai out of her bag.

"You already know that. The beast, that is sealed inside of you", Nero said.

"Nue? Never!", Sumire shouted at them, now starting to attack that guy.

Sumire was running towards them and shoted some water bullets at them.

Nero and Azura simply dodged those bullets. Ramos just standed there, the water bullets going through his body like nothing, but it seemed like he wasn't hurt by them.

"You're weak", Nero moved with an immense speed behind her, punching her back. She falled down onto the earth, spilling out some blood.

"You can forget that, we are all stronger than you and we are three", Azura said to her.

"What do you want from me", Sumire said in a weak tone, standing up from the ground.

"We already told you. The beast you call Nue", Nero said.

"W-What do you want to do with him", Sumire asked, scared.

"First you don't need to be afraid of us. We won't kill you and we won't harm your Nue either. You're leaving the village and the Land of Fire with us and you're going to work for us as an agent. You''ll get an own house, an own team and you'll get more and more power ups", Nero said to her.

"The problem we have with you is that we don't know how to extract your beast out of your body", Ramos said to her.

"E-Extracting? What do you mean?", Sumire asked, looking at her seal on her left hand.

"You sure can remember your seal or?", Ramos told her.

Sumire remembered her seal she had on her back before Boruto's touching words broke it.

"Yes", she said.

"That seal was made by the help of the cells of the legendary warrior Hashirama Senju. With those cells, we could perfectly describe how the seal should handle the stored Chakra. The Nue was actually made by the cells of Hashirama, that's why your seal was the perfect Chakra container for the beast. But now, the Chakra of the beast is mixed with your own and that's the problem. The only thing we can do with your beast is powering up the Chakra of the Nue. That's why we also want you, the host of the Nue", Ramos explained.

Sumire was shocked, not knewing the truth about Nue.

"It was already difficult to locate you. After your father betrayed us, he stole the Nue with his own seal from us, before he gave it to you. We found his dead body in an abandoned house near the village and we thought, the Nue would've died with him. We thought that the result of our years long project was forever gone, until we heard about an incident in Konoha a few years ago. The newspaper described a giant beast, looking like some kind of tiger with the tail looking like a snake and a the head looking like an ape. We knew that it only could be our Nue and we started researching the incident. After some time, we heard that the Nue once again dissappeared out of nowhere and nobody ever talked about it again. And once again we thought it got killed after that incident. But we continued our research, until one of our spies found out, that Tanuki Shigaraki had an daughter, which still lives in Konoha. And here we are. We have found you and since you indirectly confirmed our theory that you have the Nue inside you, we won't let you go anymore".

"You have to come with us", Nero and Azura said to her.

"And what if I reject?", Sumire asked in a serious tone.

"We warn you little girl", Nero said. "If you don't obey, then we're going to pull some strings and make sure your friends including that blonde brat you seem to like very much won't see the next morning".

"N-N-No-oo", Sumire stuttered, almost starting to cry. She was speechless. It was like a lightning hitted her directly into her heart.

"You can choose. Either you're going to help us or we're going to kill your friends without any of the adults noticing what is happening to their childs", Nero blackmailed her.

Sumire started to cry, quietly, thinking about the friends she made over the last couple of years. She don't want anyone to hurt them. She wanted to protect her new family.

' _What should I do. I have to protect them at any cost. But I want to see them again as their friends, not as an criminal once again. And I want to stay here in the village. Maybe I could run away and scream loud enough so I can attract the attention of the shinobi patrol, but that would be risky. What should I do...Boruto'_

 _..._

After a while, she stood up, not crying anymore with a serious face. She approached the Root members slowly.

' _Boruto...thank you for everything_ '.

"What's your answer young girl?", Nero asked her.

"I...accept".

* * *

 **That was it for this time. Sumire found herself in a difficult situation and to protect her friends, she only had one choice. What's going to happen to her and how will her friends react to all this? I try to release the next chapter as soon as possible, but expect slightly shorter chapters from now on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would be happy if you would leave a comment.**

 **A fantastic day everyone.**


	3. Heartbreak

**Hello everyone to the next chapter. There's some serious conflict happening in this chapter. I am curious to see your opinion about what's happening with Sumire and Boruto. From now on, the chapters are going to be a little bit shorter for the next month since I have a ton to do outside of writing fanfiction. I hope you still enjoy my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Boruto**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Heartbreak**

 **O**

 **Senju-Park:**

"I...accept", said Sumire.

It was the only way to protect her friends. Those friends who changed her to the better and those friends who saved her life. She knew that there will be a situation where she needs to sacrifice something for the sake of her friends and now the time came to do it.

 _'It was a beautiful time with them. I hope they won't forget me'_

"Good decision", Nero said to her. "I hope you are ready. We still need to leave the village this night".

"You have one hour time to prepare for the travel. Nero will monitor you so you can't run away or ask anybody for help. You are obviously not allowed to say goodbye to your friends", Ramos told her.

 _'That I am not allowed to say goodbye to my friends was obvious enough, but I hope I am able to write and leave a letter before I have to go and that nobody of them will notice'_

"Now let's go", Nero said to her before he and Sumire left the Senju-Park.

 **O**

 **Uzumaki Estate:**

"I am back", shouted Boruto as he entered the building.

"Boruto, do you know when Sumire is coming", Hinata asked her son.

"Isn't she already here?", Boruto asked back, questioning when she'll finally arrive.

"No. She wanted to come a bit earlier to help me with the dinner".

"That's weird".

"So where did you go?", Hinata asked:

"W-Well I bought something I need for later".

"And what did you buy?

"It's not important. I'll show you later. First I am going to call Sumire where the heck she is", Boruto answered.

Boruto ran to the living room picking up the phone. He entered Sumire's phone number and waited her to pick up the call.

 _'Sumire, pick up...please'_

 ** _O_**

 ** _Sumire's apartment:_**

Sumire as currently packing for the travel, but then suddenly the phone rang.

She looked at the displayed phone number and was shocked to see Boruto's number on it.

 _'I-It's Boruto-kuns number! He's probably worried about me because I am still not by him'_

"Don't pick up the phone. I warn you", Nero said to her with an angry voice. "We're going to leave soon, so pack faster or you're going to leave without anything with us".

"I understand", Sumire said to him.

 _'He's still observing me like an criminal. I just hope I'll have chance to quickly write something on a piece of paper. I don't want to leave them without saying something to them'_

 **O**

 **Uzumaki household:**

After waiting some seconds, he heard Sumire's voice, but immidiately after he started talking, he noticed that it was just the recording when she was not home.

 _'Sumire...where are you'_

Boruto became worried about her, starting to think about what happened to her.

"Maybe she's already on her way to us?", Hinata told Boruto. "You shouldn't worry that much about her. I bet she'll be here in a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, you're probably right mom".

 **O**

 **Somewhere in Konoha:**

 **"** Hey Ramos, how long until we can leave this stupid village", Azura asked him.

"Soon enough. Probably only thirty more minutes before I can use my eye again", Ramos answered her

"What's so special about your eye anyway? Why do you need a recover phase after every dimension traveling jutsu?", she asked.

"The problem I have with it is that I only have one of those eyes. I need another one to use my jutsu multiple times in a row".

"But you could steal someone's eye then", Azura said.

"That's not possible. There is only one more person I know who have those eyes and he's definitely to strong for me"

"Who is that person", Azura asked.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha".

"You mean that Sasuke Uchiha who killed master Danzo?", said a shocked Azura

"Yes and he's the only survivor of the Uchiha tragedy. Many non-Uchiha shinobi got their Sharingan after defeating one of them in battle. Me and one of my earlier partners defeated an Uchiha and we splitted up the Sharingan. He got one and I got one. Too bad he got killed a long time ago"

"Well it's your problem".

 **O**

 **Sumire's apartment**

"Hurry up. We have to leave in a couple of minutes", Nero said to Sumire.

 _'What now? I don't have that much time left'_

She looked over to her wardrobe and got an idea.

 _'I have to try it'._

 _"_ Hey, can I at least take a quick shower before we go?", she asked him as she quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen on her desk and hiding them under her clothes.

"Why that? What's your problem?", said a suprised Nero

"I trained a lot today and I sweated a lot. Is it a problem for you?", Sumire said in a shy tone.

"N-No go ahead", Nero said.

"Thank you sir. Please don't be a pervert and interupt me", she quickly walked to her bathroom.

She closed the door and turned on the water.

 _'That's my chance! I have to do to it as fast as possible so I have time to get under the water for a minute so he won't suspect anything'_

She took out the paper and the pen and started writing about her leaving the village. She made it look like she was transfering to another village. She knew that he would found out that to be a lie but there was no other way to say goodbye to him and her friends. It was difficult enough to cover the real intention behind it.

A couple of minutes later, she finished:

 _"_

 _..._

 _I enjoyed the last few days with you and our friends, but for now, I have to say goodbye._

 _I hope we'll see each other in the future._

 _Your Sumire._

 _"_

She teared up a bit after finishing the letter, knowing that these are the last words to him. Her tears falled down onto the letter. With that she quickly undressed herself and went into the shower.

 **O**

 **Uzumaki household**

Boruto was on the sofa watching some late evening cartoons. He looked at the watch every two minutes and after each look his worry only got bigger. After a half hour, he stood up and quickly took his jacket

"Mom, I am going to run over to Sumire and look after her", Boruto shouted.

"Ok but hurry up. Dinner is ready soon", Hinata said to him.

He ran out of his home towards his destination.

 _'I hope everything is ok with her. I am scared'_

He ran down the street, not knowing that someone observed him.

 _'Where is Boruto running'_ , a boy with white hair thought.

 **O**

 **Sumire's apartment:**

Sumire took a shower for a minute before she came out. She quickly grabbed her new clothes she used for combat missions.

"Are you finished", Nero said from outside.

"Y-Yeah", she quickly dressed herself, hiding the letter under her clothes. She thought about where to leave the letter behind so someone would find it.

 _'I have to hide the letter, but I don't know where!'_ , Sumire started panicking.

She opened the door and leaved the bathroom.

"We can go now", she said.

"We have to. Grab your things and let's get out of here", Nero said to her.

Before she was to leave, she walked once again to her wardrobe and quickly pulled out her white cloak and her mask.

'I think I am going to need these', Sumire thought, as she stored them into her bag, which was already slightly overfilled.

"Get over here and give me your bag. You're going to walk to the park we met you earlier without wearing those. Don't worry I'll make sure nobody will see you".

"What do you mean with that", Sumire asked him.

"Well I have a special stealth tool you can use", Nero said to her as he grabbed something out of his pocket:

It looked like some coat, but was made out of a strange material she can't identify.

"This is our special stealth coat. Wear it around your head and you'll get invisible. But it's extremly expensive, so don't break it".

Sumire grabbed the special coat. It felt like it's made out of cotton candy and it was pretty cold in generell.

"Hurry up when we're walking to the Senju-Park. Your Chakra is still trackable with those eye doujutsu's and there are quite some people with a Byakugan or even Sharingan here in this village. Also I also can track down the coat, so don't even consider betraying me".

"O-Ok", Sumire said in a serious tone.

They now walked out of her apartment. As they were near the entrance, Sumire got an idea for her little problem with the letter.

 _'That's it! I am happy I wrote Boruto's full name on the letter'._

"I am already going to use this coat, ok?", Sumire asked him

"Do it and let's go", Nero said to her.

She put on the coat around her neck and immidiately after he couldn't see her anymore, she grabbed the letter out under the clothes and put it into the outgoing mailbox.

 _'That guy from the mail office I attacked back then knows Boruto. I am sure he won't mess up and deliver the letter to him, even without a stamp'_

With that she left the building with Nero.

"We only have five minutes"

 **O**

 **Somewhere in Konoha:**

Boruto quickly ran down the streets with a worried face.

 _'I have a bad feeling about the whole thing'_ , Boruto thought. _'She even didn't called me once with the phone'_

He turned left around a corner, bumping against an older man with both of them falling to the ground.

"Damn it brat. Watch out next time".

"I am sorry", Boruto quickly stood up and continued running towards his destination.

"Heyy you shitty brat", the older woman followed him with an angry face, but then he was stopped by an snake kind of arm, wrapping itself around his body.

"You stay here weirdo", the boy with white hair said to him.

"Who is a weirdo you brat", he looked at his stretchable arms with an angry face.

"You", the boy glared to him with eyes as dangerous looking as they're snake eyes.

"Oh no nothing", the man said scared.

The boy looked to Boruto running away from him. Boruto didn't noticed him.

Boruto vanished out of his sight and he decided to observe him.

 _'I think Boruto is in trouble'_

 ** _O_**

Boruto ran and ran and decided to use a short cut over the roofs. He jumped from one to another one like some acrobat. But something in front of him was strange.

 _'I had the same feeling back when Nue came out.'_

He continued jumping over the roofs and almost reached Sumire's apartment before his sight got blurry,

 _'W-What? My eye. Is it activating?',_ Boruto was shocked after he firstly activated his doujutsu after multiple years.

He looked around and he saw something moving away from him from the distance.

 _'That's a huge Chakra reservoir! I only know one person with such a strong Chakra and that's her. But she's moving away from my house. What's she doing?'_

Boruto started to follow that strong Chakra, hoping to see Sumire being alright when he catches up.

 **O**

 **Senju-Park:**

Nero and Sumire reached the Senju-Park in time and they met with the other two waiting for them. Sumire wore out the stealth coat and give it back to Nero. They all gathered behind the trees of the park.

"Took long enough", Azura said. "I hope you've watched over her Nero".

"Yes, she cooperated with me", he said to her.

"It'll only take five more minutes until we're able to leave. Prepare everything", Ramos told them, already being on position.

Sumire looked up at the moon and around the Senju-Park, mentally saying goodbye to her home town.

 _'I thought I would stay here forever with my friends and live a life like them, but it seems like this is indeed my fate. At least I can protect my friends and help them to still enjoy their life. They really liked me at the end, that's the thing I am truly happy about. My last wish would be them not finding out what really happened to me. I am probably going to be classified as a rogue ninja but that's ok. It's not even a lie'_

Azura picked up the phone and called their boss, who waits for their report. After some seconds, he picked up.

"I hope you're finished with your mission", a man with a low pitched voice told them over the phone.

"Yes, we have that girl with the beast inside. We're now going to return to the headquarter", Azura said to the boss.

"Well done. I am awaiting you tomorrow evening there. If there'll be more problems, you are authorized to call Killer X to your plan".

With that, the phone call ended.

"Who is that Killer X the boss mentioned?", Azura asked Ramos. Nero suprised for her to not know him.

"He's the strongest special agent of the organization. You can send hundreds of shinobi against him and he would still win the fight. He's stronger than me, even without any doujutsu. But the boss only sends him to special class missions".

"That means that the beast is really important to him", Azura said.

"That's right and that's why we have to end our mission on a perfect note", Nero told them.

Sumire currently was lost in her thoughts.

 _'Oh Boruto-kun. I was really anticipating the evening today and I am so sad to dissappoint you once more after what I did in the past. I hope there'll be more persons you're going to have a good time with. I know already how you're going to react when you notice that I am away, but please forget me for your own sake'_

She noticed how she's only thinking about Boruto and she had to admit her admiration towards him.

 _'Well Boruto-kun is the only person I can currently think off. It seems feeling is how a crush feels to someone'_

 **O**

"I am almost ready. I can use my dimension traveling jutsu in under 60 seconds. Soon we can escape out of the village without anybody noticing it", Ramos told them.

"You heard little girl? Get ready", Nero said to her.

'Well goodbye Leaf Village...and especially you Boruto. I'll miss you and our friends', she thought.

Just as Ramos wanted to activate the jutsu, someone screamed from the distance.

"SUUUUUMIIIIIREEEEEE", shouted someone, coming near them

They all were shocked, not having expected of someone finding them.

 _'Boruto! Oh nooo!'_

Sumire was shocked to hear him scream her name. She was scared confronting him about her current situation. Her legs shaking because of that.

"That sounds like one of those brats we observed earlier on", Azura said.

"That's going to be problematic. I also need some time to open the portal"

"I can quickly elimate him", Nero suggested.

"N-No! Please not", Sumire said to him with a scared tone.

"She's going to help us", Ramos told the, looking at Sumire.

"W-What?", Sumire asked, shocked.

Ramos pulled something out of his pocket. This time it was some kind of pills in a black box.

"This is Y20, a super effective K.O pill we use to kidnap people with. We saw how skilled you are and you're the daughter of Tanuki Shigaraki. I bet he trained you in the past to revenge him right?"

"Y-Yes", Sumire answered.

"Let him swallow the pill and he's going to the dreamland for the next 24 hours. With that you can eliminate him without hurting him or even killing him at all".

Sumire's legs began to shake more. She's going to fight her friend.

 _'T-That's horrible! I don't want to hurt him or even him seeing me like that'._

"You have the choice. Either we're gonna hurt him unconscious or you're going to do this with the pill."

 _'I have to do it. But fighting against the person I admire the most is going to hurt my soul'_

"Ok I am going to do it", Sumire said, taking the pill with her.

"You have only mere minutes", Ramos told her

 **O**

"SUUUMIIIREEEE!", Boruto shouted. He looked into the deep forest part of the Senju-Park and he could saw the strong Chakra slowly approaching him.

"He walked more into the forest and he saw a gap in the forest where the Chakra stopped moving. He ran there and entered a small grass field with flowers, where Sumire waited for him. He could saw her back, both of them looking at the same direction.

"S-Sumire! I've searched you! Why you didn't called me earlier that you're late and why are you even here?", Boruto asked.

Sumire slowly turned around and he then saw her serious face. It felt like her heart was cold as ice, just as it was when she wanted to destroy the village.

"Boruto. What do you want from me?", she said in a serious tone without any expressions on her face.

"Why do you even ask? I came to you to look why it took so long. I was worried about you", Boruto shouted.

"You don't need to be worried, I don't care about your worry", Sumire just answered him.

"W-What are you saying? What happened to you?", Boruto asked her with a frightened tone.

"Nothing. I just noticed that I need to leave the village to truly find my real purpose in this world.

"What? Are you serious about that? You don't need to find a purpose to exist in this world. You're living a happy life here in Konoha with your best friends".

"And what's the reason to actually have friends in my life? Friends doesn't help me with my problem."

"Of course friends are going to help you with your problems. You already forgot what I told you earlier?", Boruto shouted

"They can't help me because I don't care about my friends", Sumire said with a cold tone.

"You can't be serious. Please say that to me. Why did you suddenly changed?", Boruto shouted to her

 _'Boruto-kun...'_

 _..._

"It's my own path I want to go through. My life felt so empty while living here in the village all the years. Now I want to find my reason to exist and for that, you just can't help me with that", Sumire shouted to him.

"And giving up your friends?", Boruto shouted back. "Don't your friends mean anything to you?", Boruto said, calming down.

"No they don't mean anything to me", Sumire said, leaving Boruto speechless.

"You don't mean anything to me Boruto", said Sumire, heartless.

Boruto's felt his heart broke in pieces. He never heard a more hurting sentence in his life. It was like he got hit by a bullet directly into his heart. It just hurted.

...

Boruto started to cry. He still looked at her cold face, speechless about what she said to him seconds ago.

 _'Boruto-kun, please don't cry'_

She felt very bad inside after saying that to him.

After a minute, Boruto stopped crying and was ready to do something about the situation.

"I won't let you leave our village", Boruto said to her, ready to fight.

"You want a battle? I saw you progressing but I am still stronger than you Boruto", Sumire said to him.

"And what else should I do? Crying more and walking home letting one of my friends go? You know how I am to my friends".

"You're to much focused around your friends. You should care more about yourself", said Sumire with an angry face.

"Caring about my friends IS caring about myself. Because my friends ARE my life!", Boruto shouted to her, leaving Sumire speechless this time.

Sumire: "..."

"Sumire please let's go back. You're probably still confused about the situation. We are all your friends and we would never leave you ".

Boruto slowly approached her, offering her one of his hands.

"Calm down and let's go back. Everything is prepared for tonight. I bet you're hungry", Boruto said to her, grinning. "My mom did a ton of tasty food for us. Knowing you you're sure going to l-".

FLUUSH

...

"S-Sumire".

...

Sumire fired a water bullet towards him, barely missing him on the head, with the bullet cracking up a tree behind him.

Boruto stood there ,speechless and shocked to see her doing this to him. The shock lasted multiple seconds.

"W-Why", Boruto stuttered.

"I am going to hit you next time if you continue talking to me. You want a fight or? Then let's do it".

"I don't want to fight you! Stop!", Boruto shouted

"But I want to", Sumire picked up a kunai from her bag and aimed towards him.

"Sumire! Nooo!", Boruto also took out a kunai, ready to fight.

"Water Release! Water Arrow!", Sumire fired a long arrow made of water towards him.

Boruto quickly dodged the attack and sprinted towards her.

"Ok then let's fight!", Boruto shouted to her.

Boruto picked up some Shuriken out of his bag, ready to throw them. Sumire sprinted towards him with her kunai. Boruto throwed the Shuriken towards her, but she jumped and dodged them, diving directly to Boruto and hitting him directly on the stomach.

"I hit you", Sumire shouted.

"No you didn't", Boruto said behind her. Sumire looked at the piece of wood Boruto used for the body replacement.

Boruto now kicked Sumire. It seemed like a direct hit, but he got suprised to see water splashing out of her body.

"Do you really thought that does work on me?", Sumire appeared behind Boruto.

"I would be dissappointed if", Boruto quickly increased the distance between him and her.

"Kage-Bunshin", Boruto called some shadow clones to help him.

 _'I can't use the Rasengan on her. I don't want to hurt her with it'_

 _"_ Let's go", the clones sprinted towards her,

"That won't work", Sumire said, sprinting towards the crowd.

She quickly eliminates one clone after another, while the real Boruto jumped up into the sky.

"Boruto, forget that!", Sumire looked up at the sky, which was the moment she wasn't attentive.

One of the leftover clones started grabbing her leg so she can't dodge Boruto's attack.

"Sumire it's over", Boruto dived down onto her, punching her on her face.

Boruto quickly grabbed her shoulders and pinned her onto the ground.

"Sumire, please stop now! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Boruto let me go!", Sumire shouted.

"I don't want to lose you!, Boruto shouted back, almost tearing up. "You're very important to my life!"

 _'B-Boruto'_ , she thought. Despite the whole thing being an act to her, in that moment she felt happyness.

 _'I am sorry Boruto, but I don't want them to hurt you'_

The pinned down Sumire turned into water once again.

 _'Another water clone?',_ Boruto thought.

Sumire behind him quickly grabbed his arms and keeped hold of them. Boruto wasn't able to move anymore.

"That's it", Sumire just said to him. She punched him hard from behind directly into this spine.

Boruto screamed from the pain, which was the chance for Sumire.

She quickly puttet the K.O pill into his mouth and forced him to swallow it.

Sumire now let Boruto go, already knowing that she won

"S-Sumire, what you've done to me. I feel weak", Boruto said with a weak voice.

"Boruto, I am sorry".

Sumire punched him one last time onto the stomach.

"S-Su-Sumire, w-why?"he said, before he felt unconscious.

Boruto fell onto the ground. Sumire teared up immidiately after the fight was over.

 _'Boruto, please forgive me that. I never wanted to do this to you'_

The cold wind whistled in the air as she looked at him lying on the ground.

Sumire approached Boruto's body and started carrying him to the next bench.

She laid him onto it before turning around.

 _"Goodbye Boruto-kun"_

With that, she walked away from him, returning to the organization.

 _..._

 _..._

"That was a stupid idea of him", a boy with white hair said to himself.

 **O**

"I am back", Sumire told to the organization.

"Took longer than expected", Nero said.

"I hope you showed that brat some manners", Azura said to her.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore", Sumire said to them.

"Great idea because you won't see him anymore in your life", Azura told her with an evil face.

 _'You stupid woman! How much I want to punch you in the face',_ Sumire thought, now being angry to her.

"Azura stop now. Blackmailing a little girl was already enough for us to get what we want", Nero said.

"Oh you're feeling bad for her? Well you're getting weak", Azura blamed him.

"Be quiet you two. I am ready".

A big portal opened in front of them. The other side looking like another dimension.

"Here wear your stuff", Nero gave Sumire the cloak and the mask.

She quickly wears them on, ready to leave the village.

"Wait...", Ramos quickly turned around and throw a kunai to the next bush.

"What was that Ramos?", Azura asked him.

Ramos walked to the spot the kunai hit the ground and found a dead snake the kunai hit on the ground.

"A snake huh. What's the problem?", Nero said.

"Snakes in the Senju-Park. That's the problem", Ramos answered.

Sumire looked at the snake lying on the ground.

 _'I-It's a white snake! That means Mitsuki-kun is somewhere here'_

 _"_ We have to go quickly. All enter the portal now.

Azua was the first entering the portal, followed by Nero.

 _'Goodbye everyone'_ , Sumire thought, vanishing after also entering it.

"Portal: Close", Ramos quickly jumped in before the portal vanished completely.

...

...

' _At least I know now the reason why she did that',_ Mitsuki thought as he walked to the spot where the portal was.

After inspecting the area for a bit, he moved towards the still unconscious Boruto lying on the bench.

 _'Things are getting complicated'._

He noticed the cracked heart shaped hairclasps lying on the ground in front of the bench and picked them up.

 _'She literally broke his heart'._

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. The story got more darker today and I really had fun writing those Sumire and Boruto interactions. I already read the comments/reviews and I'll do my best to account the critic you stated there in the future. The next chapter will come in about two weeks from now on because I have to work a lot in the coming days.**

 **As always I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment. Have a nice day!**


	4. Memories

**Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter. Took long enough and I also had quite some problems in the last few weeks. This chapter is a bit shorter. I hope you still enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Boruto**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Memories**

 **O**

 **Senju-Park:**

"She literally broke his heart", Mitsuki said while looking at the broken hair clasps he picked up.

Boruto was unconscious, lying on the bench near the entrance.

Mitsuki looked at Boruto, thinking about what just happened a few minutes ago.

 _'These people are really strong. I couldn't put my snake on her so I can track her later. Now it's going to be difficult to locate her'._

He was picking up his dead snake and the Kunai which killed it from the ground and returned to Boruto.

 _'First I have to bring him to an hospital. I never thought the class rep to seriously hurt him like that, but she did it probably for his sake'._

He began to pick him up, carrying him to the next hospital.

 _'After that I have to report that to the Hokage and the ANBU. We have to pursuit them for the sake of the village. I am sure they want her Nue. Once they extract the beasts Chakra out of her, they're probably going to use Nue to destroy all the hidden villages'._

 ** _O_**

Mitsuki arrived to the hospital and entered the building, where he saw a certain pink haired woman in all white walking to the next room.

"Woman, I asume you're a doctor. Please help out my friend", Mitsuki said to her.

She started to turn around: "Sorry but I am pretty busy".

She looked to the boy Mitsuki carried.

"T-This is Boruto!", the pink haired girl shouted. "What happened? He doesn't look good".

"There was a little confrontation between him and his class mate. I am in hurry and can't tell you anything. Please call her mother. She's probably worried about him by now. I am going to the Hokage", Mitsuki said as he left the hospital.

She picked Boruto up and brought him to the next free bed in a hospital room. She lied him down onto the bed and quickly grabbed her phone. She entered the phone number and waited until someone picked up.

...

"Here are the Uzumaki's. Hinata on the phone", she heard.

"It's me Sakura. Your son Boruto is here and injured!", Sakura said to her.

 **O**

 **Somewhere in Konoha:**

Mitsuki ran to the Hokage building, thinking about how to handle the situation from now on.

 _'The Hokage needs to send out a group of ANBU member to pursuit them. We need to hurry or we won't be able to locate them anymore'_

He almost arrived and saw Naruto leaving the building.

 _'There he is'._ Mitsuki jumped from the roof of a building, landing directly behind Naruto.

"Lord Seventh, I need to speak with you'.

Naruto turned around and saw Mitsuki standing in front of him.

"Good evening Mitsuki. I am on my way home and I am already late for dinner. We have a special guest and I don't want to..."

"Boruto is injured and in the hospital", Mitsuki interrupted him.

"W-WHAT?", Naruto was shocked by this. "What happened with him?"

"That's a long story and we don't have much time left", Mitsuki said.

"What do you mean with no time left?", Naruto asked him.

"There's another bad news. Miss Kakei was blackmailed to leave the village".

Naruto was speachless for a couple of seconds and a shocked expression was on his face.

"Blackmailed? By who?", Naruto asked him in a serious tone.

"They call themselve the leftover of the old Konoha organization Ne, the Roots of Konoha".

"Do you have any more information?", Naruto asked him.

"No, not really", Mitsuki answered.

Naruto, still shocked, quickly came to an conclusion.

"I am going to prepare a special team of Jonin and ANBU-members to find them. Please run to my home and inform my family about everything".

"Not necessary anymore. I told someone in the hospital to call Boruto's mother", Mitsuki answered.

"That's good. Please return to the hospital and look for Boruto then", Naruto said and prepared to depart.

"Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!", Naruto said, creating three clones of himself.

 _'He's just like Boruto',_ Mitsuki thought.

"Go to Shikamaru clone one, clone two to Sai and clone three to Kakashi-sensei. Inform them about the current situation and say them I am awaiting them here", Naruto said

"Alright", the clones said, now running to their destinations.

"See you later", Mitsuki said to Naruto.

Mitsuki left and instead of returning to the hospital, he instead ran back to the Senju-Park.

 _'Maybe there's still something there helping me to track them'._

 **O**

 **Konoha hospital:**

Boruto was lying on his bed, still unconscious. It felt like he falled into a thousand year long sleep.

"S-Sumire", Boruto said very weakly.

"S-Su-Sumire"

...

...

 **Boruto's dream:**

...

"S-Sumire! Where are you?", Boruto shouted.

He was in a dark forest. All alone and only the moon was illuminating the forest with it's moonlight. He looked around and saw someone walking towards him. The wind stopped whistling and it felt like the time stopped. He looked at the person and his heart felt like it's melting.

"Sumire I finally found you", he looked at her. However he noticed the tears on her face and walked to her.

"Why are you tearing?", Boruto asked her.

He got no response, but instead a steady serious face without any emotions.

"You don't need to tear up. I am always there for you. I like you"

"Boruto I never liked you", Sumire just said to him emotionless.

"W-Why? I thought you would like me at least a bit", Boruto said with a sad face.

"Boruto, I never liked you a bit. I hate you", Sumire still said. Each time it hurts Boruto more and more.

"But why? Why Sumire?

"I don't need to explain that to you. I am leaving now", Sumire told him and turned around, now walking back into the dark forest.

"Wait Sumire! Please wait", Boruto ran to her but tripped down to the ground.

Meanwhile Sumire vanished in front of his eyes, leaving a sad expression to his face.

"S-Sumire!", Boruto cried.

...

 **End of the dream**

...

"S-Sumire!", Boruto said every few seconds weakly. While unconscious, he moved his whole body, not able to bear his trauma.

That went for a couple of minutes, before his mind totally broke and forced himself to wake up.

"No please don't leave me", Boruto said with a more stronger voice. It only took a couple of more seconds before he finally woke up.

"SUMIRE!", he woke up and screamed her name.

He looked around and found himself somewhere else.

"W-Where I am? Where's she?", Boruto questioned himself.

He was looking around and noticed he was in the hospital. Nobody else than him was in the room and saw out of the window.

"I-It is night! For how long I was sleeping?", Boruto panicked.

He turned his head towards the door and heared somewhere in behind it before the door opened.

"You woke up?", Sakura entered the room.

"M-Miss Uchiha!", Boruto shouted. "Who brought me here?".

"Mitsuki brought you here but he didn't told me about what happened to you", Sakura said.

"And where is Sumire", Boruto said with a sad tone.

"Sumire? You mean my daughters girlfriend? I don't know but maybe Sarada knows", she said to him.

 _'I-It's true! She left the village',_ Boruto thought and he started tearing up, the tears running down his cheeks like a waterfall.

 _'Why she did that and why she said those things to me?'._

"Why are you crying like that? Did something happen?", Sakura said.

"...", she got no response. Boruto was just looking on the ground, thinking about what Sumire said to him.

"Boruto, please tell me", Sakura tried to get him to speak.

He still didn't responded. Boruto closes his eyes and felt backwards to his bed, still crying.

"I've called your mother and already told her that you're injured. She'll be here in some minutes", Sakura said to him, now leaving the room.

"There are other patients waiting for me. See you later", Sakura now left the room, letting Boruto all alone once again.

Boruto looked at the ceiling, lost in the thoughts about that conversation from earlier with Sumire.

 _'She was so happy when we went to the theatre and when she was staying for dinner. Why she changed her opinion so suddenly? I tried everything to make her life more precious and now she suddenly acts like she hates everybody. It's just like it was before I saved her in the Nue dimension'._

Boruto thought once again about the incident when they were in the academy and what she did said about her past.

 _'Her father forced her to do those terrible things and he treated her like some soulless weapon. Maybe there's still something worrying her or something else we don't know'_

Boruto looked at the table on the other side of the room and found his clothes lying there together with two broken hairclasps. Those he wanted to gift Sumire.

 _'Those heart shaped hairclasps probably broke during our battle. That's pretty depressing. Now I have nothing to give her anymore'_ , he thought about them.

 _'I still can remember when I first saw her. Back when I saw her during my first day in the academy, I didn't noticed, but as time progressed, I remembered. The first time I saw her was even before the academy started'._

 _..._

 ** _O_**

 ** _Flashback: A week before the academy started_**

 ** _Konoha-Downtown._**

Boruto ran to the next Burger shop together with Shikadai.

"Hurry up Shikadai. I want to try those Double Chili-Cheese Burger before they run out of them", Boruto shouted to him.

"You're such a drag Boruto. They won't run out for sure because nobody likes that unbearable spicy food", Shikadai told to him.

"Oh shut up Shikadai".

They were entering the store. They passed two boys, who were talking about a young girl they recently bullied.

"That girl sure was pretty weak minded", the one boy said

"Yeah next time we should bully her even more to give us more money", the other said as they left the store.

"Those stupid retards", Boruto said with an angry face.

"Calm down Boruto. We're going to follow them and if we see them bullying someone then we're picking up a fight", Shikadai said.

They also left the store and followed them without attracting their attention. Soon enough they stopped and looked to a purple haired girl on the other end of the block.

"There is she", the one guy noticed. "It seems she's going home".

"Let's go to her", the other said, now running towards her.

As they approached her, she turned around to see two boys running towards her.

"Not again this time", the girl started running away.

"She's running away from us", both of them said.

"Shikadai! Let's follow them!", Boruto said to him now running behind those two kids.

The girl turned around a corner of the street. The boys quickly ran to the corner but completely lost her.

"Where is she?", the one boy said.

"We've lost her. How she could escape that quickly?", the other boy said.

Boruto and Shikadai stopped and watched those confused kids talking about that girl.

"It seems like the girl managed to escape", Shikadai said to Boruto.

"Yeah. She was pretty lucky", Boruto told him. "Let's return to the Burger store".

As they walked back Boruto saw someone standing on the roof of a building on the other side of the street.

 _'It's that purple clothed girl! She seems to be pretty good in hiding',_ Boruto thought.

After a couple of seconds she vanished out of the sight.

 **Flashback: End**

 **O**

 **Konoha hospital:**

Boruto was still lying on his bed as he heard someone running down the floor and opening the door.

"BORUTO!", the door opened and he saw his mother and sister entering the room.

"Boruto! What happened. Please say it to me", Hinata quickly hugged her son.

"Onii-chan what happened and why are you hurt", Himawari said to him.

"I...I can't...explain", Boruto stuttered. "I d-don't know it f-for myself".

"Oh honey you don't need to be ashamed of yourself. You can tell mommy everything", Hinata said to her son with a motherly smile.

"I-It's about Sumire", Boruto said to Hinata. "S-She d-did that t-to me".

Hinata's smile dropped immidiately and was quite suprised.

"W-What?", she said in complete suprise. "What happened between you two? You've argued about something?", Hinata asked him.

"Is big sister angry to you Onii-chan?", Himawari also asked him with a sad tone.

"L-Like I said I can't explain anything", Boruto simply answered.

As they talked, Sakura entered the room with the next dose of medicine.

"Hello Hinata and Himawari. It seems like you already started to talk", Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura and I am worrying about his state", Hinata told Sakura.

"Me too and I have to speak with Naruto about him. Mitsuki already went to him so he probably sends one of his clones here", Sakura said her.

"Is there anything causing trouble to Boruto's regenaration?", Hinata asked her.

"Well there's something pretty unusual. Based on the blood test, he took some kind of drug, which changed his actual blood count", Sakura said to her.

"What?", Hinata said in shock. "Boruto what does that mean?".

"I-I can't explain", Boruto told in a weak tone.

"BORUTO!", Hinata shouted at him.

"Mommy please don't shout at Onii-chan", Himawari said to her mother with an scared face.

"Boruto, please try to remember something", Sakura said to him.

Boruto thought about his fight with Sumire and remembered one situation which still left him confused.

"T-There was probably something", Boruto said.

"What happened Boruto", Hinata still asked him.

"I fought Sumire and at one time she put something on my mouth and forced me to swallow it. After that I felt pretty sleepy and weak before I falled unconscious", said Boruto.

"That sounds like some K.O pills. But the effect of it was much much stronger than usual. That dose should be enough to keep someone unconcious for a whole day. It's pretty incredible that you only took one hour before you woke up".

Sakura was turning around and walked to the other side of the room. Hinata followed her with a question in mind.

"But where she got those K.O pills? I can't imagine those are available for some Genin, Chunin or even Jonin that easily", Hinata asked Sakura.

"And here is the problem. You can't buy or get those super strong pills anywhere on the streets of Konoha. Usually only the ANBU or the military are able to produce or use them.

"That means...", Hinata started to say.

"Yes it's exactly that. We have to speak with Naruto about it".

"What are you talking about mom and Miss Uchiha?", Boruto shouted at the end of the room.

"It's nothing Boruto. We're just talking about something", Hinata answered, making them look suspicious on Boruto's eyes.

 **O**

 **Senju-Park:**

Mitsuki arrived at the Senju-Park and immidiately started to investigate.

 _'The dimension traveling jutsu they used are causing problems. My father already told me about the Sharingan and it's abilities, but that's the first time I actually saw something like that. Even if I would find something like some clothing pieces, I won't be able to track them so easily. The Kunai that the big guy throwed at my snake slightly smells like them, but I won't be able to sense them from such a high distance'._

He looked at the spot the group of strangers and Sumire dissappeared. There was only one thing he could do.

 _'I have to ask Sarada's father about that jutsu'._

 **O**

 **Hokage office:**

Naruto was investigating about the past of the Root members. Suddenly three well known shinobi appeared before his desk.

"You called us Lord Seventh", Kakashi started to talk. Sai and Shikamaru were standing behind him.

"You can drop that Lord title Kakashi-sensei".

"Your clone already told me everything and I can't believe that there are still Ne members running free out of Konoha", Sai started to talk. "In that case I'll preparing some special ANBU squad I am going to lead for that mission".

"Sai first we need some information about them before we can send out the ANBU", Shikamaru told him. "First we should send out a shinobi tracking team trying to locate their position".

"That's going to be a problem. Kiba is on a mission with his team and isn't aviable for the next few days", Naruto said.

"How was it possible for them to get into the village without attracting attention from the border control that easily", Kakashi asked them.

"I know how", said a boy entering the building through the window.

Naruto turned around to see Mitsuki standing in front of him.

"It's you Mitsuki. I've told you to visit Boruto in the hospital", Naruto spoke to him.

"I thought it would've been better if I would look for something helping us at the current situation", Mitsuki explained. "You're not my father so I decide what I should do".

"Naruto, don't change the subject. Let him tell us everything he know", Kakashi said to him.

"Ok...you can speak Mitsuki", Naruto said.

Mitsuki walked behind the desk and started to speak.

"They escaped via the Sharingan's dimension traveling jutsu".

"Eh what?", Naruto and the other were shocked. "I thought Sasuke and Sarada are the only one left with a Sharingan".

"So they escaped via the Kamui technique or something similiar", Kakashi said. "That's going to make it very difficult to locate their positions"

"I know that", Mitsuki said. "And that's why I came here. You Lord Seventh are befriendet with a Sharingan user. He may help us".

"You mean Sasuke? He could help us with that", Naruto told him. "We got some reports from him some days ago saying that he wasn't that far away from the village, but we don't know where he currently is".

"I am going to send him a bird with a letter to immidiately return to the village", Shikamaru told Naruto. "Hopefully the bird will find him pretty quickly".

"I will prepare the ANBU team. But before that, I am going to run over to Miss Kakei's apartment", Sai said to Naruto. "Mitsuki, I think you can help me with that".

"That's a good idea. Let's go", said Mitsuki before leaving the building with Sai.

"I'll trying to gather some more information about Danzo and his organisation", Kakashi said to Naruto and also left.

 _'I hope it isn't too late yet'_ , Naruto thought, looking out of the window.

 **O**

 **Konoha hospital:**

Boruto, still lying on his bed, was still thinking about the past.

 _'I still can remember what she has said to me when I saved her. That was the day when I realized that I truly like her'._

 _..._

 **O**

 **Flashback: The day Sumire returned to school**

 **Konoha academy:**

"Class rep, I am happy that you're back", said one boy to her.

"Yeah we've missed the last few weeks", another boy said to her.

"T-Thank you", Sumire said to them, before more class mates approached her.

Boruto was standing at the other end of the training hall, looking at the crowd around her.

 _'I still got no opportunity to welcome her back properly',_ Boruto thought. _'She seems to be very popular here, especially for the boys'_

He still looked at her, not happy about his bad luck to finally confront her.

 _'It seems like I also really like her'._

Sumire, still surrounded by her class mates, looked over to Boruto and noticed his sad face looking down on the floor.

 _'Boruto-kun doesn't look very happy. He seems to wait for a moment where I am all alone',_ she thought.

"Please let me alone for some time", Sumire said to the kids near of her and walked over to Boruto and grabbed one of his hands.

"S-Sumire? What are you doing?", Boruto said before he was pulled by Sumire forcing him to walk away with her.

Sumire dragged him to an empty corner before she started talking.

"Boruto-kun, thank you for everything you did for me", she said to him.

"N-No problem", Boruto said to her.

"No really if it wasn't you I would've been dead or living with the thought of having killed thousands of people including my friends. I am so happy that you believed in me and cared about me and my future back then when we were in Nue's dimension. Your words changed me and the only thing left to say is that I started to admire you", Sumire said and started to hug Boruto afterwards.

He felt her warmth and his heart started to beat faster and faster. He wished for that moment to last forever, but then the clock rang, signaling the break to be over.

"Let's go back Boruto-kun", Sumire said as she started to walk away from him on her way back to the training hall.

He looked at her with a blush on his face.

 _'It seems like I indeed really really like her'._

...

 **Flashback: End**

 **O**

 **Sumire's apartment:**

Mitsuki and Sai were in Sumire's apartment, looking for something helping them to investigate the incident.

"Some people tried to phone her, but she didn't picked up once", Sai said.

"There's a strong smell of her in the bathroom", Mitsuki told Sai.

"Your sense to smell seems to be more advanced than other persons", Sai said back.

 _'Of course because my father made me perfect',_ Mitsuki thought. "Her clothes are still here so that may help us locating her. I know now her current scent so that may help us".

"There isn't anything else here. They actually did a good job not leaving anything behind", Sai said to him.

They walked out the apartment and Mitsuki sensed something similiar smelling as Sumire near him.

 _'That's weird'_ , he thought as he looked over the entrance with the letter boxes just next to the door.

He walked to them and the smell just got more intense. He used his snake like arms to grab something out of the box and pulled out something looking like a letter.

 _'For Boruto, from Sumire'_ , he readed the title. _'So that seems to be some kind of good bye letter to him'_.

"You have found something Mitsuki?", Sai asked him as he finally left the apartment.

"No nothing", he quickly hided the letter under his jacket. "I am now returning to the hospital. See you later", Mitsuki said to him.

"Ok and thank you for the help", Sai said to him before Mitsuki left the building.

 **O**

 **Konoha hospital:**

Boruto looked out of the window. His mother and sister were currently out buying some food for him. Suddenly the door opened once again and was surprised to see some girls entering.

"Boruto! What happened!", the girls said as they ran towards him.

He turned around and saw three girls standing in front of him.

"Sarada, Namida and Wasabi! Why are you here?", Boruto said in suprise.

"My mother called me that you got injured", Sarada said to him.

"She also asked me about where Miss Kakei is since you've asked my mother about that. I tried to call her but she didn't picked up. With that I called Namida and Wasabi to accompany me to the hospital and here we are".

"So what happened to you", Wasabi asked Boruto.

"Did something happened between you and Sumire? Maybe you have argued about something?", Namida also asked him.

"Tell us everything Boruto", Sarada said to him.

"We...fighted", Boruto told them.

"No she wouldn't do that! Not to you", Namida shouted.

"But exactly that happened!", Boruto shouted back.

"There's no reason for her to do that. Maybe you said something wrong to her?", Wasabi spoke to him.

"No I treated her like a real lady. I also have no clue why she started to hate me so suddenly", Boruto talked to her.

"But something definitely happened explaining her sudden character change", Sarada said. "You are sure that you've done nothing to her?".

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DID NOTHING!", Boruto shouted at her leaving the girls speechless.

"I would never do something hurting Sumire. I care for her and I just want he to have a happy life with us. Everytime I see her in a sad state it hurts deep down in my heart", Boruto calmed down.

...

"It seems like you finally woke up", a boy entering the room said to him.

They all looked over to the door and saw a boy with white hair looking at them.

"Mitsuki! Miss Uchiha said to you found me and brought me here", Boruto shouted to him.

"Yeah I was the one. I heard something happened with the class rep", Mitsuki said.

"M-Mitsuki...", Boruto said weakly. "S-She l-left the village".

"What?!", Namida and Wasabi said in union.

"She did? That's pretty weird", Mitsuki said back.

Sarada sensed something and tried to get more information.

"Mitsuki...do you know something?", Sarada asked him with a serious tone.

"...Yeah I know something", Mitsuki answered her question.

Boruto looked at him with with an concentrated expression on his face.

"To be honest I know everything".

"Mitsuki! What do you know?!", Boruto started to shout at him.

"I know...the truth".

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Next time Boruto learns the truth about the whole situation. I had fun writing it despite being all busy in the last few weeks. Also something I have to let you know is that English is not my native language, so sorry for the bad spelling (I may rework those chapters in the future in that aspect). The next chapter will be out in once again two or so weeks.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a comment. Have a nice day.**


	5. Decision

**Hey it's me. Sorry to have you kept waiting for the next chapter, but like I said a dozen times, I am pretty busy with everything. May it be work, household etc. But in the last few days, I managed to write at least a decently long chapter. I hope you still enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Boruto**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Decision**

 **O**

 **Konoha hospital (Boruto's room):**

"I know the truth", Mitsuki told the Boruto, who lied on the hospital bed, starring him in the eyes.

"What do you mean with the truth? Is it something about Sumire?", Boruto asked him with a serious face.

"Maybe...", Mitsuki looked at him with a weird smile. "But first we have to wait for Lord Hokage".

"Not necessary, here I am", said a man entering the room.

"Lord Seventh!", the girls said.

"Dad!", Boruto shouted in suprise.

"Are you alright Boruto? I heard you got hurt pretty badly".

"Oh shut up old man", Boruto said with an annoyed tone. "I am lying on a bed in a hospital. Of course I feel bad".

"Baka! Don't talk to Lord Seventh like that", Sarada said to him.

"Leave me alone Sarada", Boruto shouted at her. "I've lost one of my friends. I am depressed because of that".

"I know how you feel, but you didn't actually lost your friend", Naruto told Boruto. "Ask uncle Sasuke. He will explain that to you".

"What do you mean dad?", Boruto asked him.

"I was in a similiar situation with Sasuke. It seems like I lost him as a friend, but we were always connected. That's why we were always friends and at the end, everything turned good".

"I can confirm this", said Sakura as she entered them room and approached them. "Even after dozens of argues between them, they were friends and I am sure that Sumire is also still your friend".

"A friend...", Boruto murmered.

Mitsuki looked closely at Boruto's reaction. It seems that there was more behind it. Finally he also approached them and started talking to him.

"Boruto, I have a question", Mitsuki asked to him. "It's about the class rep".

"Mitsuki please don't waste much time. I still have to ask him about the incident with him before I can send out the ANBU", Naruto said.

Just before he wanted to start talking, the door opened once again and Himawari and Hinata entered with a bag of food.

"Papa!", shouted Himawari as she ran towards Naruto. "Onii-chan is hurt! Please help him".

"Hey darling", Hinata said before she kissed him. "You've already talked with him about everything?"

"No, not yet", Naruto said to her and turned back to Boruto.

"Could you all please leave the room and leave us alone? Mitsuki you stay here", he said to them.

"Of course. No problem", Wasabi said as she started to walk out of the room.

"No please stay all here", Mitsuki said to everyone. "I need you to hear the whole story because I need your help afterwards. You all had something to do with the class rep in the past few days. You may know some important details".

"That's not really necessary Mitsuki", Naruto said.

"No please Lord Seventh. I think we should all work together now".

"B-But...", Naruto stuttered.

"No but. I can keep the whole story for myself if you really want them to leave", Mitsuki blackmailed him.

"Alright, alright", Naruto said. ' _He's just like Orochimaru uhh_ '.

"I think I won't be needed. See you later", Sakura said as she left the room.

"We're going down to the lobby", Hinata said as she grabbed Himawari's hand and left the room.

"So now returning to the question I wanted to ask you, there's something I was curious about the last few days...", Mitsuki said.

"What do you mean Mitsuki?", Boruto asked.

"Boruto, do you really want to bring her back after what she did to you?", Mitsuki asked.

"Are you serious!? Of course I want to bring her back home!", Boruto shouted.

"She hurted you, she told you those bad things and she didn't showed any feeling to you. Why do you want to bring her back?"

"...I-I.."

"What Boruto!? Going by her actions she became rogue. She left the village unauthorized and hurted a comrade", Mitsuki told him.

"Because I want to", Boruto shouted.

"Your want to save a single friend is so absurd that you can call that obsession", Mitsuki told him.

"Mitsuki are you against me or why do you want to annoy me that much? Never helped out a friend in danger?", Boruto said to him.

"Where do you know that she was in danger. She left the village because it was all her decision or not?", Mitsuki.

"MITSUKI!", Boruto stood up and punched him in the face He falled down to the ground, before his snake like hands saved him from the impact.

"BORUTO! STOP!", Sarada shouted.

"You really are an idiot Boruto. I just wanted to help you but it seems like you became crazy", Mitsuki said as he quickly went behind Boruto, it almost looking like he teleported.

"Boruto, I am sorry", said Mitsuki as he kicked him down to the ground.

"AHHHH", Boruto shouted after he hit the ground. He was ready to stood up and to punch Mitsuki once more.

"Stop you two or I am going to arrest both of you", Naruto shouted at them.

Mitsuki sat down and was mute for the next seconds. Boruto on the ground stood up and also sat on his bed.

"I have to bring her back. It's my duty as a friend to do that", Boruto said as he started crying.

"Well Boruto I know that and I can understand you", Mitsuki told him.

"W-What? Why did you suddenly changed your opinion?", Boruto asked him.

"I wanted to see how you're going to react", Mitsuki told him.

"And why exactly? That was the thing you wanted to ask me?", Boruto said.

"No, actually not", Mitsuki answered. "There's something more important".

Mitsuki stood up and walked directly in front of him.

"Boruto, what do you think of the class rep?

...

...

Everyone including Naruto, Sarada, Namida and Wasabi looked at Boruto. All of them with serious faces.

"W-What do you mean Mitsuki?!", Boruto stuttered.

"I already said it to you. What do you think of her as a person"

...

Boruto started blushing and looked into a corner.

"S-She's my friend. A-And that's w-why I want to bring her b-back"

"Forget that whole 'bring her back' thing. I just want to know what is your opinion about her".

"I-I like her. Is that a problem?", Boruto said in a shy tone.

"There's more behind it or?", Mitsuki said.

Namida, Wasabi and Sarada all started too smile while looking at Boruto. Naruto noticed this.

"Could you please stop with that. It doesn't make the situation for Boruto more comfortable", Naruto asked them.

"Sorry Lord Seventh", Namida and Wasabi said to him.

' _Mitsuki is a genius_ ', Sarada thought.

"I am out to get me a drink", Sarada said as she left the room.

...

"Boruto, I've seen you more happy in the last few days. And that's surely because you were out with the class rep. I believe you that you want to have her back in the village, but the reason seems to be something more than just her being a friend", Mitsuki continued.

"N-No it isn't like you think off. I want her to be my friend, nothing more", Boruto started panicking.

"I can't understand your behaviour then. In the last few hours, you supposedly have said her name more times than the whole class was saying class rep to her in those few years in the academy".

Boruto started tearing. There was nothing saving him from that situation.

"Mitsuki p-please s-stop now-w".

"Boruto, we all understood what you're trying to hide. Just let it out", Naruto said to his son.

"No p-please", Boruto looked up at the ceilling.

...

"Boruto, do you like her more than a friend?", Naruto asked his son.

"Y-Yes she became m-my best f-friend", Boruto tried to save himself out.

"Boruto...", Mitsuki started and he looked back to Mitsuki.

"Boruto...do you love her?", Mitsuki finally asked his question.

...

...

"Yes...", Boruto started crying now, grabbing a pillow to hide his face into it.

"I admit it! I love her ever since we were in the academy. Ever since I saved her that day and ever since we've started talking more together; I started falling in love with her. I tried to hide it until we were mature shinobi so I can do the first step. I never wanted anyone to know that, especially my family and friends! Now what's the problem with me loving Sumire? What's the damn problem?"

' _He finally admitted it. Sumire would be overjoyed to hear that'_ , both Namida and Wasabi thought.

"There's none but now you should feel better about the whole situation", Mitsuki said to him as he picked something out of his jacket.

"Only because of that? Are you serious? Was that punch I gave you really worth it only to make me confess that?".

"You really want to save her or?", Mitsuki asked.

"Of course and that won't change even after asking me thousand more times", Boruto said. "And now say me what's the deal with 'I know the truth'. Which truth do you know?".

"I know what happened to Sumire before you battled her in the Senju-Park", Mitsuki said.

"W-What happened? She said to me she would left the village because she wanted to find out what's her purpose in this world", Boruto said to him.

"That's sure a weird reason to betray her friends and leave the village isn't it?", Mitsuki said to him.

"You're right and that's why I can't understand why she acted like she hates everyone in the village. Now tell me everything about it".

"Sure, sure but before we do that, read this".

Mitsuki gave him the letter he found in the mailbox in front of Sumire's apartment.

"What's this? It seems like some kind of letter", Boruto grabbed the letter and looked more closely to it until he found his and Sumire's name on it.

' _T-This is..._ ', Boruto thought.

"This is a letter she probably wrote before she left her apartment", Mitsuki told him.

Boruto's body shaked and his heart beated faster.

"Now read it and I am going to explain it afterwards", Mitsuki said.

Boruto's hands shaked as he tried to open the letter.

 **O**

 **Konoha hospital (Lobby):**

Sarada was walking towards the next kiosk as she saw Hinata and Himawari sitting and eating something

"Hello Miss Uzumaki and Himawari", Sarada greeted them.

"Hello Lady Sarada. Is Naruto finished with his talk to Boruto?", Hinata asked.

"No, not yet", she answered.

Himawari eated some cookies her mother bought her just a couple of minutes ago.

"Are they tasting good?", Sarada pointed towards the cookies Himawari just eat.

"Yes they taste very good", Himawari said to her with a sleepy face.

"If that's the case...", Sarada walked to the kiosk.

Himawari looked at her as she bought some snacks. She came back with a water bottle and a bag of the same cookies Himawari ate.

"It already 11 P.M. I'll just wait until my mother finished with her work and then I'll go home", Sarada said.

"We are also pretty tired, but it seems like my husband won't come home today", Hinata said to her.

"Mommy I am really tired. Can we say daddy that we're going home?", Himawari said to her mother.

"I don't know...I have to bring him new clothes and underwear for the next day when he can leave the hospital".

"Let me bring him his clothes. I need to return to him anyway and I'll say them that you went already home", Sarada offered.

"That would be nice from you. Thank you", Hinata said. "So what happened since we left?".

"Let's just say we learned more about Boruto's private life", Sarada answered.

"Private life? What do you mean with that?", Hinata asked.

"Ask his 'girlfriend' about this", Sarada said as she grabbed the bag with the clothes and turned around. "Good night"

"Hmmm?"

"Mommy let's go now", Himawari said before they finally left the hospital.

 **O**

 **Konoha hospital (Boruto's room)**

Boruto opened the letter and started reading the letter.

' _That's the momemt of truth_ ', Boruto thought and read the letter.

...

...

 _Dear Boruto_

 _When you read this, then I probably already left the village, but before you start doing something like searching me, please read the letter until the end._

 _The last few days in my life were the best days in my life and that's solely because of you. Your optimistic nature and warmth gifted me a smile everytime you were close by me. You helped me everytime I felt sad and since that incident we had in the past, I started admiring you so much that I have to express my gratitude for you._

 _You truly changed me and I'll forever thanking you, but I have to leave, to truly achieve my goal. A goal so important, that I would leave behind everyone to fullfill it._

 _Boruto, out of the people I've met in my life, you're the boy I like the most._

 _I enjoyed the last few days with you and our friends, but for now, I have to say goodbye._

 _I hope we'll see each other in the future._

 _Your Sumire._

 _..._

 _..._

Boruto started crying, thinking about what she wrote in the letter.

"S-So she still likes me. I-I am so happy", Boruto's tears cascaded down onto the ground.

"I am happy that she only played the evil girl", Namida said.

"Me too but where's she now?", Wasabi told her.

"Lord Seventh, sorry for the delay but I had to tell him that", Mitsuki said.

"No problem".

As Boruto still cried and looked to the letter, he noticed some wet looking spots on the paper.

"I am sure my tears didn't dropped onto the paper that much".

"These spots were already on the paper before I gave it to you", Mitsuki said. "I analyzed them and those were indeed tears".

' _Is there something Mitsuki can't do?_ ', Naruto thought.

"So that means that...", Boruto started asking.

"Yeah, she also cried while writing this letter", Mitsuki told him.

"But why she would do that in a situation like this?", Boruto asked, slowly calming down.

"Boruto, now listen closely to what I am going to tell you and then answer the questions Lord Seventh and me are going to ask you".

"O-Ok", Boruto said.

...

"The class rep never wanted to leave on her own. She was blackmailed by some Root members".

"W-WHAT?!", Boruto shouted "W-WHAT THEY DID TO HER?!"

"Calm down and let me tell you everything before you say something", Mitsuki said back.

"O-Ok", Boruto said with a nervous tone.

"The class rep was blackmailed to leave Konoha-gakure with them. The-"

"BUT WHY THEY WOULD BLACKMAIL HER AND NOT ANYBODY ELSE?", Boruto shouted.

"BORUTO NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN", Naruto screamed.

...

"We are not hundred percent sure but because they named themself the leftover of the Root organization, we can asume that they wanted what is sealed inside her body", Mitsuki said to him.

' _The Nue! That's it!_ ', Boruto thought as he still looked to Mitsuki.

"They're probably going to abuse the beast to destroy the hidden villages with it.

"Can I ask you something. Please it's important", Boruto interupted them with a sad tone.

Mitsuki looked at Naruto and he nodded.

"Okay son", Naruto said.

...

"I know how strong she is. She may not be able to defeat more than one of those pricks, but I think she could've escaped. Namida and Wasabi said that she's very good in stealth missions and it should've been no problem to run away and scream for help. So why she hasn't done that?".

"You're underestimate them. They seem to be at least as strong as I am, but that wasn't the reason", Mitsuki said to him. "The letter said something about a goal she wanted to achieve right?".

"Y-Yeah you're right", Boruto stuttered.

"That goal...was to save you... and your friends", Mitsuki told him

"W-What d-do you mean?", Boruto asked.

"They blackmailed her to leave the village. If she doesn't obey, then they would kill you and everybody who was important to her life".

"R-Really?", Boruto asked, almost starting to cry again. "T-That means she saved me this time".

"You're right and now you know the whole story", Mitsuki said. "Now we have to plan the rescue mission and we need your help now".

' _Sumire never hated me. She never wanted to fight me. She only did those things to protect me from those stupid people..._ ', Boruto thought.

"Boruto, are you listening?", Naruto told his son.

Boruto wished his tears out of his face and started smiling.

"Sure dad and now that I learned her true intentions, I'll going to save her from those retards", Boruto said.

"No you won't. We're going to send off a special ops team to bring her back", Naruto said.

"I think there was another reason why Mitsuki wanted me to know that", Boruto started arguing.

"Well I don't think so", Mitsuki said as he smiled towards Boruto.

' _MITSUKI_ ', Boruto thought, disappointed by his friend.

"But I also think we should participate as a secondary tracking team Lord Seventh", Mitsuki said to Naruto.

"M-Maybe, but first we have to find something leading us to them", Naruto said. "And that's going to be difficult if they can really use some kind of Kamui with the Sharingan".

"Sharingan?", said a girl entering the room. "Did I heard right? Are you talking about me or my father?".

"Sarada", Boruto said as she looked at her approaching him.

Sarada throwed a bag onto Boruto's bed.

"This is from your mom. They already went home", Sarada mentioned.

"It's already late. I can understand that", Naruto said.

"Yeah we are also very tired now", Wasabi said as she looked towards Namida.

"So what's up with the Sharingan", Sarada asked.

"I'll tell you later but first tell me about your confrontations with them. Boruto tell me about how the fight went and what kind of pills she used against you and you two girls tell me how Miss Kakei's behaviour was in the last two days", Naruto said.

"O-Ok", everybody said.

 **O**

 **Some town in the Fire Land**

A group of shinobi entered the village. One of them wearing a cloak and a mask.

"We're almost out of the Fire Land. We're going to hide somewhere and do a little break", Ramos said.

"I don't need any breaks", Azura said with an angry tone.

"But I need one so shut up Azura", Nero told her.

"Little girl don't put down your mask at any time. We're looking over you, so don't dare to run away", Ramos said.

"I won't. I promise", Sumire said.

They reached an outpost soon and hided behind some trees.

Sumire sat on the ground while the other were sitting not to far away.

' _I already miss Boruto...and the others_ ', she started crying, trying to hold back as much as possible so they won't notice.

' _I hope he can forgive me about what I did to him sometime in the future_ '.

 **O**

 **Konoha hospital (Boruto's room)**

Boruto, Mitsuki and the others told Naruto everything they know about Sumire from the last few days. Naruto just finished asking them.

"Thank you for the support. I am going to immidiately send the special ANBU group out", Naruto told them.

"What's with us. We want to help!", Boruto asked his father.

"I still don't know if you are able to help at all", Naruto said.

"We are the only one ready for a mission. The teams of Shikadai and Iwabe are already on missions since multiple days and we know Sumire the best, so let us do the mission.

"I have the Sharingan and maybe can locate them based on their chakra", Sarada told him.

"We are specialized in tracking. Namida can use her jutsu to fly and I also have some pretty good locating skills. The Izuno clan is as good in locating as the Inuzuka clan and our sensei teached me some of his skills, so we also want to save her", Wasabi said.

"My body also got some decent tracking skills and I am the only one of us who can fight them hand in hand", Mitsuki said.

"My eye is also able to locate chakra and I am the one who want to save her the most, so of course I am going", Boruto shouted.

"I want to save her and I will do it!".

"Me too", Sarada said.

"She's our team member so of course we're going to help her", Namida and Wasabi agreed.

"PLEASE!", everybody said in union.

...

"...OK", Naruto gave up. "But you're the ones leaving for the mission first. We're sending the ANBU there and you're playing the secondary location unit leaving tomorrow morning. You WON'T fight anyone, understand?"

"THANK YOU DAD", Boruto was overjoyed.

"Alright, now return home and sleep enough for the mission. You're leaving at 8 A.M".

"Okay Lord Seventh", Sarada, Namida and Wasabi said and left the room.

"Boruto, return to your hospital bed. I'll preparing everything for your departure tomorrow", Naruto said.

"Okay dad", Boruto said as he walked towards his bed. "Goodbye Mitsuki".

"See you tomorrow Boruto", Mitsuki said.

Both Mitsuki and Naruto left the room.

"Tell me why was it so important to force him to confess his love to us?", Naruto asked.

"It was the best solution for him to let loose his frustration. It may also motivate him more to save the class rep. I, Sarada and some other knew it early on that they share more than just friendship, but he still hided it behind his cool attitude that it only caused some mental instability when he's around her or when she get's mentioned in front of him. Trust me. Now that everything is out, things are going to turn into the better".

"I trust you Mitsuki", Naruto said to him. "Could you watch over him over night?".

"You noticed that I don't need to eat and sleep right?", Mitsuki said with a smile. "Of course I will. It's a honor to do that".

"Thank you", Naruto said as he walked away from him.

 **O**

 **Later**

Boruto now lying on his bed, looked up at the ceilling, thinking about the upcoming mission, not noticing that Mitsuki watched him from outside.

' _Sumire I am glad you didn't actually betrayed us in that way. We're going to save you soon, you'll see. And when I finally saved you, I am going to tell you everything_ '

Boruto closed his eyes and pulled up his blanket.

' _I am going to confess my love to you. That's my decision_ '

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Boruto admitted his love towards Sumire and learned the truth about her. The next chapters are going to be fire, but I still need to think how I am going to write the battles, because there will be quite many. You can guess who will fight who. I am curious to see what you're going to think.**

 **Sorry that it's shorter than usual and that it took so long to update, but life is currently in the way. I don't know when I am able to update again but I'll try my best for it to be soon.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a comment. Bye.**


	6. Mission starts

**Hello guys and welcome to the next chapter. Sorry once again for the long wait but finally I am back to continue this story I am hoping you've enjoyed it until now. This chapter will mainly focusing about the five kids assigned for the rescue mission and functions as a set up. Let's get into it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Boruto**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Mission starts**

 **O**

 **Hokage office - 2 A.M:**

"We are almost ready", said Sai to the sitting Naruto.

"Good. We don't have that much time left. Since you're the one with the most experience towards the Ne and Danzo, you're going to be part of the ANBU team being the team leader", Naruto said.

"Regarding Sasuke, is there any new information where he might be?", asked Sai. "I can't remember when he was in the village the last time since the Chunin exam incident a year ago".

"We already send out our message birds to find him but there's still no information where he might be", Naruto answered, looking at the watch on his computer.

"Sai, we can't wait any longer. Maybe they're already out of the Land of Fire and then it's going to be very difficult to locate them. I have to send you soon".

Naruto turned around and picked up five papers out of his desk

"There's something you need to do for me Sai"

He showed him documents about five Genin ready for the next mission. Sai looked at the photos of those children.

"T-That's Boruto...and his previous class members", said a suprised Sai.

"You're right. He and the other four kids are going to help you out. Please watch over them. I don't want them to fight those Root members"

"I think that's a stupid idea. This mission is way to dangerous for them and I am not even sure if we're going to make it", answered Sai with a serious face.

"Have faith in them. It may look like a horrible decision, but I am sure they can help us out this time. Just like the last time. Remember that one of those kids is my son", Naruto said. "I can't stop them now anyway, especially Boruto".

"Oh I remember. He was the person who saved Miss Kakei from her fate",said Sai.

"There's a good reason why Boruto begged me to assign him to this mission", Naruto told him

"Is it because of Miss Kakei?", Sai asked.

"Yes, but I won't tell you the details. I am sure Boruto wouldn't like that", Naruto said to him while laughing.

"I think I know what you mean", smiled Sai.

Suddenly an ANBU member joined them.

"We're ready to start", said the ANBU member.

"Sai, good luck. We will send you more information later. Boruto's mission starts in six hours", Naruto told him.

"I'll do my best. Thank you", answered Sai.

Sai and the ANBU jumped out of the Window behind the Hokage desk. There are four other ANBU waiting for them.

"Ready?", Sai shouted.

"Yeah", the ANBU shouted back.

"The operation starts now!"

With that they vanished out of the sight. Naruto looked out of his window. The moon brighter than it ever was.

"I hope this isn't the beginning of something much worse".

 **O**

 **Konoha hospital:**

Boruto, laying on his bed, barely could sleep. The thoughts about Sumire being abused filled his mind. Looking up in the ceilling, he thought about that particular thing happened earlier between him, his father and Mitsuki.

' _I am angry that I have to wait here doing nothing while Sumire is in danger. I want to go save her now_ ', Boruto looked down to the watch hanging on the wall.

' _Six more hours. And I can't even prepare the mission'._

"I see you can't sleep", said someone standing on the balcony.

"M-Mitsuki! What are you still doing here?".

"Watching over you so you won't suddenl change your mind and leave without us before the mission officially starts", told Mitsuki him.

"My father asked you to do that or?", Boruto asked.

"Yes...but I would've done it anyway".

"Oh yeah. You told me that you never need to sleep for whatever reason", Boruto said in an annoyed tone. "Mitsuki, please tell me something...".

"What do you want to know?", Mitsuki asked back.

Boruto grabbed the letter he received from him, standing up.

"Why you sincerely wanted me to confess? I felt extremly uncomfortable earlier", Boruto said in a shy tone.

"I already told it your father, but to answer your question, I did it for your sake", Mitsuki said.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say".

"Ever since I came to the Hidden Leaf Village and entered the Academy you seemed to be one of those cool guys. The cool guy who helped his friends but caused problems for the adults. I didn't knew to much about you but it all started with that guy stalking the class rep back then".

"Y-You mean that Magire guy?", Boruto told him.

"Yes, that was him. Anyway when he confessed his love to the class rep, you were all flustered and acted totally differently. Then when the class rep was in the hospital and you came into her room, you overreacted and told her it was all your fault despite you nothing having to do with the incident. Back then I knew there was something more since you only acted like that around her and then when you tried to save her from the Nue dimension, I could saw your determination in your eyes.

"I never noticed my behaviour in those situations...", Boruto said shyly.

"And when you finally saved her and when she returned to the academy, I saw your happyness deep inside you. You was an open book for me since then".

"Really? I think I've failed hiding my feelings for her", Boruto said.

"And that's good for you. Because hiding feelings only hurts you inside and causes problems. I don't know how you feel now but you don't need to hide that and we won't tell the class rep about your feelings for her, but now that it's out, you should feel better".

Boruto thought about the words Mitsuki just told him. Those words changed his mind.

"Thank you Mitsuki. I really feel better now"

Mitsuki stood up and went to the Window, jumping on the edge.

"You don't need to worry. I'll prepare anything for the mission and then we four will meet you here in the hospital. I'll also bring you your clothes and combat equipment".

"That's really neat from you. Thanks", Boruto said before Mitsuki jumped down the building.

Boruto then layed down onto his bed and grabbed his pillow, remembering one thing during the academy days.

' _When that Magire confessed his love to Sumire, I hold his arms behind him. I felt his heartbeat and his fear back then and I could understand in what a situation he was. What is she going to say when I'll confess? Will she love me back or will she friendzone me? That's my biggest fear_ '.

He imagined that situation in his mind. What will happen when she rejects him, but also what will happen if she returns his feelings. He thinks about how his future would look like when she get's his girlfriend and much more, before he realised how wrong that was.

' _Oh god what I am doing! I should save her first before thinking about that. I am so stupid!_ '

 **O**

 **Uchiha residence - 3 A.M:**

Sarada currently was preparing for the mission starting soon.

"I will save Sumire from those gangsters! She's my best friend next to Chocho. The other probably share the same intention"

She looked over to her desk and looked herself in the mirror. She remembered what Naruto and Mitsuki talked about in the hospital.

"I wonder why they mentioned the Sharingan in the hospital. And I don't know what that Kamui thing is, but it seems to be connected to the Sharingan somehow".

She walked over to her wardrobeand picked up her usual outfit, lying the pieces of clothing onto her desk seat. Suddenly she felt a gust of wind coming from the window and looked out to see a familiar face.

"Everything fine Sarada?", said the boy.

"Why are you even asking Mitsuki?", said Sarada.

"I am worried about Boruto's state", he said. "I don't know if he's already fit for the mission. It may be a rush for him".

"What are you trying to say?", Sarada asked.

"Maybe we should leave Boruto here in the village", Mitsuki said to her.

"I bet everything he won't agree with you. Especially after learning about his true feelings for her".

"Probably", Mitsuki said. "Were you suprised about his feelings for the class rep?".

"No, not at all", Sarada said. "I am happy for both Boruto and Sumire".

"I always thought you would have a crush on Boruto, so why are you so easy about that?", Mitsuki asked.

"You may be right. I had a slight crush on him back when we got Genin, mostly because he reminded me of his father so much, the person I admire the most, but at the end, we got so good friends and I enjoyed being around him, not mainly because I found him interesting, but because he was always like a brother or a cousin to me. Somehow he felt like a part of my family, probably because our fathers were like brothers in their youth. It may sound like I want him as my boyfriend, but as of it is now, I see him to much like a really close family member than as my future husband".

"You're not the only one", Mitsuki said. "Back when I heard from him the first time from my father, I was curious to see what kind of person he might be. All I heard from him was that he shares the same kind of traits like his father. Changing someones heart and mind, those were the words my father told me. He may be the wind a windmill needs to work. He is the wind I need to live and to truly grow".

"I never expected him to be also that important to your life. It seems we share a similiar gratitude to him", Sarada said to him.

"You think so?", said Mitsuki as he looked right into her eyes.

"E-Ehh Mitsuki, you better hurry up so we can start with the rescue mission soon", Sarada said to him with a slight blush.

"You're right", as he turned around to leave. "But what should we do about Boruto now?".

"I don't know. Ask someone else but I think we definitely need him", Sarada answered.

"We meet in five hours at the village entrance", Mitsuki said as he jumped out from the window.

"He's still weird to me even after all the time we spent together", Sarada murmered.

 **O**

 **North-East Land of Fire - 4 A.M:**

"Team Leader Sai, there's a slight essence of our target's smell in the north-west", one ANBU said.

' _It was a good idea to pick up one of Miss Kakei's clothing in her apartment. With our technology we can locate a scent from hundreds of miles away. But with Kiba it would've been much easier to locate her since his nose is still better than our high sensory nose implants. That also means that their Kamui is limited to a specific range'_

"Okay team we're going to investigate in that direction. One of you please send those informations to the central so our possible reinforcement already know where we are"

"Roger", one of them said, summoning a bird from a scroll.

' _Boruto and the other are going to come soon so we have to prepare for every worst case scenario. It may be better for them to return to the village when we're near the hideout_ '

"Let's go", Sai said.

 **O**

 **Suzumeno household:**

"What are you going to take with you Namida?", Wasabi asked her friend.

"Well some clothes, something to eat and the usual equipment for missions. You know...kunai, paper bombs, scrolls with weapons and shuriken".

"That's a lot of stuff", Wasabi said to her.

"Yes but thanks to the sealing scrolls, I won't need to carry them around the whole time", Namida giggled.

"I only need my blades and some mint bonbons. I don't need that much stuff", Wasabi told.

"We're probably out of the village for some days, so take at least some pieces of clothing with you or do you want to wear those clothes for multiple days?", Namida answered.

"The most important for a mission is the equipment and something to eat. Everything else won't be needed to survive", Wasabi told her with an annoyed face.

"If that's your opinion about it, then fine", Namida returned with a pouty face. "Anyway have you told your family about the mission?".

"They were sleeping but I left a written message on the phone that I am on a very important mission", she answered.

"I am probably going to do the same. They won't let me out of home for sure if they find out about this mission".

"We're going to save Sumire no matter how dangerous this rescue will be", Wasabi said. "She's our friend and I won't leave her back".

"Same for me, but I am still confused why those evil people actually want her", Namida told her.

"Lord Seventh and Mitsuki said something about something sealed in her body. What did he ment with this?"

"I think Sumire is hiding something from us", Namida said.

"One more reason to bring her back. I want to know the truth about her and why she is acting akward since the academy", Wasabi said as she opened the window.

"I am going to buy something for the mission. I'll pick you up later".

With that Wasabi left Namida on her way to the next store.

"Now what I should do about my parents?".

 **O**

 **Hokage office 6 A.M:**

Naruto was currently working together with Shikamaru on a plan B just when Mitsuki once again entered the room.

"Lord Seventh...", Mitsuki said.

"Are you already finished with your preperations? Then go to the hospital and say Miss Uchiha she can let Boruto out of the hospital", Naruto said.

"Before I do that, I have a question", said Mitsuki.

"What's it?", Naruto asked.

"I am worried about Boruto's health and I am not sure if he's ready for the mission yet. It may be better for him to stay here in the village", Mitsuki said.

"Also concerned about this, but don't worry he'll be fine", Naruto told him. "He's to stubborn to stay here while his friends are trying to rescue another of his friends. He'll leave the village no matter what happens".

"If we catch up with those Root members and him not being fit enough, then he could die. We should at least go ahead and leave him behind with one of those girls in our team", Mitsuki told him.

"That may be an option but I think he won't like that and want to be on the lead. Mitsuki you must know that there's a great motivation in him right now. His love is in danger and sure won't wait long enough. He'll run to her as fast as possible. You have to watch over him but don't stop him from doing what he feels to be his duty", Naruto said.

"I am agreeing with Lord Seventh Mitsuki", said a Shikamaru coming from behind. "Sometimes a shinobi exactly knows what to do next and totally ignoring the other things. Boruto only cares about saving Miss Kakei from the enemies, so let him do that. A motivation will strengthen him during the mission".

"A motivation huh?", Mitsuki said. "What kind of motivation I need to get stronger?"

Mitsuki turned around and thought what the Hokage and Shikamaru just said to him.

"You're both right", Mitsuki said. "He should go with us to that mission. I've got a false impression from the situation".

Mitsuki stepped out of the door.

"I am ready and when the other arrive by the village entrance, then we'll immidiately start our mission".

' _That Mitsuki..._ ', Naruto thought.

 **O**

 **Far north Land of Fire:**

"Team leader Sai, we're near them", said the ANBU member.

"Okay get ready to fight. Those were the follower of Danzo, so they are probably as strong as us", Sai told them.

They approached the target more and more and stopped behind a tree about a 500 metres in front of the area, where the smell comes from.

"Let me analyse the area", one of the other ANBU members said as he picked up a scroll from his bag and summoned some kind of floating eye.

"This is a remote view eye. Good choice", Sai said.

"Yes I can control this eye via my Chakra. I can see the view of the eye with my closed right one", said the ANBU. "Let's do it".

The remote eye opened and started floating to the destined direction.

"Look closely where they could be", Sai said to the ANBU.

The ANBU controlled the floating eye through the forest until it was only a few metres in front of it. To their surprise, there was nobody, but they found something lying on the ground.

"Nobody is there but there's a piece of clothing on the ground", the ANBU controlling the remote eye said.

' _That could mean that they tricked us. And they're aware that they would get hunted by us_ ', Sai thought.

"We're going to check that place now. There may be something they've unintentionally left that could help us", Sai said to them.

They ran to the place where that piece of clothing was. It was coloured purple, so Sai quickly came to a conclusion.

"They indeed tricked us. That's bad".

He picked up the piece of clothing but then he heard some kind of clicking. There was some kind of string attacked to the piece that was hiden under it.

' _Oh no!_ '.

He looked over his team member which standed right behind him.

"RUN! MOVE OUT FROM HERE!", he shouted.

They quickly turned around and ran away, before they heard an explosion behind them.

...

BOOOOOOM

...

It was a big explosion which destroyed the environment in a radius of 20 metres.

...

...

Sai and the other were blown away but fortunately they made it away in time.

...

Strong gusts of wind passed them as they watched over to the place where explosion was.

"Is anyone hurted?", Sai shouted.

"We're fine, but that was very close", one of the ANBU members said.

"Yeah everything is okay", another said.

Sai looked over to the place where they were just a minute ago, shocked.

' _They're prepared for us. That trap almost killed all of us_ '

"Now we don't have any clue where they could be. I can't smell another scent with my sensor"

"That's going to be more difficult than expected", Sai said. "We must inform the village and wait for more information from them".

"That'll take to much time", the ANBU said.

"I know but there's no other option", Sai said. "Also send the Hokage a message via bird transportation".

"For what purpose?".

"We need to stop those kids from this mission".

 **O**

 **Somewhere in the Land of Fire:**

The Root member were still resting behind some trees before one of their watches started to alarm.

...

RING

...

Sumire woke up because of that: "What happened?"

She looked over to the Roots and saw the watch glowing in a red light.

"As I expected. There's a group of shinobi who are following us", Ramos said.

' _A group of shinobi following us? Is it Boruto and the others or adults? They at least know I am missing'_

"Stay up. We have to go", Nero said to the sitting Sumire as she was half sleeping.

"Okay", Sumire returned, but noticed something being different.

Her bottom part of her combat trousers were slightly cuttet.

"What happened?", she said in suprise.

"We cut something out from your clothing so we could build up a trap for everyone following us via your scent. That's something the hidden leaf village is known for. Location via specific jutsus. One of them is locating people via your smell, just like dogs. The Inuzuka clan uses it. We also prepared some traps for those people in the Aburame clan using bugs. And for those people with a doujutsu, we have this...".

Nero pointed up towards the sky and Sumire noticed that they were in some kind of black orb.

"This is our stealth shelter we can use to hide in. When we're in it we're invisible for the people standing out from it, even for doujutsu user".

"H-How do you know so much?", Sumire stuttered.

"We know everything from the hidden leaf villages. Every corner of the town, every safety measures, everything. And we experimented with anything in our labs without financial boundaries so creating such things as stealth suits, weapons etc. is doable for us".

"You are truly crazy. You're acting like the Root organization was the greatest but in secret you just hurted the village with your actions!", Sumire shouted, but quickly got muted when Nero put his hand over her mouth.

"One more complain and we're turning back to kill those people, even if those were your friends. Understood?".

"Sumire said nothing and was completely shocked.

"Good girl and now move".

 **O**

 **Konoha hospital - 7:30 A.M:**

Boruto was still sleeping on his bed until his clock rang to wake him up. Boruto stood up to shut the alarm down.

' _Now it's finally time to go save her. I have to be quick_ ', he said.

Boruto noticed something lying besides his bed. There was a bag with some food, a new shirt and trousers. Besides that there was a smaller bag with the usual equipment. Kunai, Shuriken and paper bombs.

' _So Mitsuki really brought me those things. I have to thank him later_ ', Boruto said as he quickly dressed himself with his usual clothes.

Boruto quickly grabbed his things before he left was ready to leave the hospital, but then the door opened.

"So you woke up", said Sakura.

"Yeah and I am ready to leave the hospital", Boruto said to her.

"I am not sure if you're already fit enough to go on missions", she said.

"Trust me I am so fit I could run around the village hundreds of times in one hour", Boruto bragged before running away.

"Sure, sure. Please watch out for yourself", Sakura shouted to him.

 **Konoha entrance - 7:55 A.M:**

Everyone including Naruto, Shikamaru, Sarada, Mitsuki, Namida and Wasabi were standing before the entrance gate out of the village.

"Where's he", Sarada asked.

"I don't know", Mitsuki just answered.

"Maybe he overslept?", Wasabi said.

"Yes he's that kind of guy to do that", Sarada said annoyed.

"I hope he arrives soon", Namida talked.

"If not then he'll stay in the village, but knowing him he definitely won't come to late", said Naruto.

Three minutes passed and the kids became more and more impatient until they saw him finally running towards them.

"Heeeeeeeyyy", Boruto shouted as he approached his team.

"There you finally are", Sarada said.

"One more minute to late and you would've been out", Naruto told his son.

"Yeah sorry but I needed to go somewhere before attending to this mission", Boruto excused himself.

"Okay now listen Boruto. And the others also", Shikamaru said.

Mitsuki approached him before he continued to talk.

"Mitsuki is going to be your team leader for this mission. Do everything he says. Especially you Boruto".

"Whaaaat? But he's still a Genin like me?", Boruto shouted.

"Yes that's true but in the last Chunin exam he proved himself to be worthy to be a Chunin. He and Shikadai also", Shikamaru told him.

"B-Buuut...".

"No 'but' Boruto", Naruto said to his son. "I know you well enough. You'll accept everything Mitsuki is going to tell you".

"Arrrgh".

"I am fair Boruto. You can trust me", Mitsuki said to him.

"Okay okay but please remember why I am going to this mission", Boruto answered.

"I won't forget. You're doing this to save the class rep and to confess your love to her", Mitsuki just said attracting the attention of Sarada, Namida and Mitsuki while Naruto and Shikamaru only smiled.

' _Is he going to really do it?_ ', Namida and Wasabi thought.

' _I love Mitsuki for this',_ Sarada thought, grinning wide.

"MITSUKIIII!", Boruto shouted to him.

"Now are you all ready?", Shikamaru said.

They all nooded and got on position.

"Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, Mitsuki, Namida Suzumeno and Wasabi Izuno".

"You're assigned to this class B mission. Your goal is to support the ANBU locating the enemy for them to rescue Miss Kakei"

Naruto and Shikamaru walked behind them before they officially start the mission.

"Your mission starts...NOW", Shikamaru shouted, before they all ran out of the village.

Boruto's determination exploded then. He was never so serious before.

...

' _Sumire, we're coming. We're going to rescue you!_ '

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope you had fun reading this. In the next chapter we'll finally start with the more action related stuff. You can still predict who's gonna fight who because there are going to be many fights in the future chapters.**

 **Thanks once again for reading and please leave a comment. Until next time!**


	7. Confrontation

**Hello everybody and welcome to the next chapter. Got some freetime to finally continue my story and I am going to include some new anime information, but nothing from the manga (Also Sumire in the manga! Yes!) The action will pick up by the end of this chapter and some important things are going to happen, so sit back and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Boruto**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Confrontation**

 **O**

 **Land of Fire: Somewhere in the forest**

"Team Leader Sai! We've send the messages to the village!".

"Good. Now let's hope it isn't too late already", said a worried Sai to his team members.

' _It's way to dangerous for them. If the roots will find them then they're dead. It's was a stupid idea from Naruto since the beginning to allow them to follow us_ '

Sai thought about what to do next and came to a conclusion.

"I am going to follow them and try to locate them with my jutsus, you stay here until you get a message from me".

"But team leader Sai, it's also way to dangerous for you to confront them alone", said a team member.

"No but. I am the team leader and I say what we'll do", shouted Sai. "You stay here and make sure the kids won't cross your line".

"O-Okay", said the team.

"I'll keep some distance between me and them. When I'll contact you, you're immidiately starting to catch up to me".

Sai immidiately left them to the direction where they located the roots at last.

 **O**

 **Somewhere else near the village:**

Boruto and the others were jumping from tree to tree.

"So where we have to go now?", Boruto asked his team members.

"Lord Seventh told me that the ANBU squad they've send prior to us found something north-west from the village, so we're first checking the area there first", Mitsuki told them.

"I-I have a question...", Namida asked. "I've heard about an incident involving Sumire and her summon".

Everybody was quite and the only thing they could hear were them jumping through the forest.

"...So...what happened back then?", Namida asked.

"Yeah I also want to know", Wasabi asked.

"...I don't know if I should tell you the whole story or Sumire by herself", Boruto answered.

"Tell them Boruto. I am sure they'll understand her intentions back then and it's also going to help the class rep", Mitsuki answered.

"I've read enough books about summons and animals, but I never saw anything about that Nue, so I am also interested to know", Sarada said.

"...Okay but you won't tell Sumire that I've said it to you, but you probably won't believe me anyway", Boruto spoke.

...

"Sumire was...trying to kill the whole village".

Namida, Wasabi and Sarada were shocked to hear that. They indeed couldn't believe what Boruto just said.

"N-No", Namida said quietly with an shocked face.

"Hmmpf", reacted Sarada. ' _So that maybe means..._ '

"That's not true", Wasabi shouted.

"...Sarada", Boruto started and attracted her attention. "Do you remember when we fighted those people who were possesed...and that person under a cloak with a mask..".

"Y-Yes", Sarada said.

"That person was none other than Sumire", Boruto said.

' _Nooooooo that's not true!_ ', Wasabi thought.

"I am going to tell you the truth. Sumire was raised by a criminal and her father forced her to destroy the village thanks to the Nue you all saw. It was way bigger back then and I am sure you heard all about the monster who appeared in the Senju-Park right?".

Everybody were just quiet, waiting for the answer.

"That monster was Nue, who was sealed in her body by a forbidden jutsu. Nue is a bomb which absorbs Chakra to get bigger. That's why Sumire attacked people to gatter their Chakra".

"SHUT UP".

Wasabi just punched Boruto on the face pushing him to the next tree before he fell down.

"Hey Wasabi", Namida shouted

"STOP", Sarada said.

"I DON'T CARE", Wasabi shouted while walking to the lying Boruto, grabbing him by the collar.

She pushed him up and was raised her fist to the air.

"You're lying Boruto! She wouldn't do something like that! Say that it's not true!", Wasabi still shouted.

"I am not lying. I couldn't believe it for myself when the incident happened! Now let me go!", Boruto shouted

"I am going to punch you once again if you continue talking this nonsense!", Wasabi shouted.

"Wasabi stop with it!", Namida said while walking to Boruto with a sad face.

"Tell me is it really true?", Namida asked in a shy tone.

"Everything is", Boruto told her.

"I am not believing him", Wasabi said as she punched him again, this time on the stomach.

"OUUCH", Boruto screamed.

Mitsuki quickly ran to Boruto and freed him by kicking on Wasabi's arms.

"What do you want Mitsuki!", Wasabi shouted.

"If you won't stop I'll kick you out of my team okay?", Mitsuki said to her.

Mitsuki turned to Boruto, who was about to stand up.

"T-Thank you Mitsuki", he said.

"No problem", answered Mitsuki and turned over to the three girls.

"Everything Boruto said is true. You have to believe him".

"B-But...", Wasabi stuttered.

"It's true", Sarada came from behind. Her statement suprised everyone.

"W-What do you mean", Namida asked.

"I've read many newspaper about the incident and one of them included a detailed description and even a low quality photo of the monster. Everything matches Nue".

"So Sumire is really...", Wasabi said and began to tear up.

"Sumire!", Namida shouted and began to cry.

Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki just looked at them with a sad face on them. All three of them just made the situation more worse.

"It was a fault to tell them the truth", Boruto said to Mitsuki.

"No it's alright. Better for them to learn about the incident earlier than too late", Mitsuki answered.

Wasabi now stood up and walked over to them.

"So...does that mean that we...I mean Sumire and us two...were never real friends?", she asked him.

"That's not true! I think you're the best friends for her I can imagine", Boruto told them.

"But you said she wanted to kill us all", Namida told them.

"That may have been her plan but she changed. Believe me", Boruto told them.

Namida and Wasabi were speechless.

"Do you remember the incident by the water purification station? Where you both and Sumire got injured?", Boruto said.

"Y-Yes...", they both said.

"She told me that she couldn't kill you, because you two got her best friends she cares about. You were close friends to her and she was worried about telling this to you. Believe me she asked me for help".

"Is this true? Did she really said that?", Wasabi asked him.

"Yeah...she likes both of you...now we have to proof her that she can trust us to change her future".

Wasabi and Namida both looked at him and calmed down. A more serious expression appeared on their faces.

"Y-You're right Boruto!", Wasabi said. "We have to save her. She's our friend!".

Boruto and the others smiled to her, knowing now that everything is said what was needed to.

"Great. Let's save her now", Boruto said.

"Yeah!", the group shouted in union.

 **O**

 **Far north-west of the Land of Fire:**

...

"Nero, tell us the location about the next hideout", Ramos said.

"About five kilometres north from here. It's near of the Land of Lightning", Nero said.

' _A hideout? I thought they would immidiately return to their headquarter to deliver me to their boss_ ', Sumire thought.

"Where we're going", Sumire asked them.

The root members turned over and Azura approached her.

"We need to find one of those hideouts to find the location of our headquarter you innocent little girl".

"What do you mean?", Sumire asked her.

"Well our headquarter isn't exactly a headquarter you might think of. Our's is mobile and can change places. That's pretty helpful if someone accidently finds it. It's also made of the same kind of material like the stealth coat. It's invisible and without special glasses you won't find it".

' _So that means when we arrive there none can find us. If Boruto-kun and the others try to save me, then that would be the end for them_ '

"We don't exactly know if that guy following us is still alive or not, so we have to hurry", Ramos said.

"You heard it little girl. Move", Azura talked to Sumire, as she forcefully pushed her up.

"Stop pushing me", Sumire shouted.

Quickly Azura kicked her right leg, which caused her to fall down to the ground.

"Don't even think of giving me some commands you stupid little girl", Azura shouted at her.

She grabbed Sumire's hair and pulled her once again up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh", Sumire screamed.

She quickly got muted by Azura's hand, giving her a dead serious and frightening expression.

"Do you understand little girl?".

"Y-Yes...", Sumire said frightened, tears appearing from her eyes.

"Good...", Azura said before she pulled her hand up, still with her hair in her hands causing her to cut down some of Sumire's hair out of her head, which falled down onto the ground.

"STOOOOP PLEASE", Sumire shouted, once again screaming.

Azura throw her down on the ground, before she walked away from her.

"You're only causing problems you know Azura?", Nero said to her.

"That's my way to deal with such brats", Azura returned.

"Both of you stop now and move", Ramos said to them.

"Let's go little girl", Nero told Sumire.

 **O**

 **Konoha Hokage office:**

"L-Lord Hokage", said a woman entering Naruto's office.

"What's up? Some problems?", Naruto asked.

"Yes there's a big problem! We from the bird mail station got a message from the special ANBU team you send out. Here is it", she said to him.

The woman gave him the scroll with the message written on it. Naruto looked over the message and got quite worried.

' _That's bad. The ANBU I send out almost died by a trap. They're prepared for any followers. The kids are in danger if there are more of those_ ", Naruto thought.

"Ouh, that's not good", Naruto said. "Shikamaru! Come here!", Naruto shouted.

Shikamaru was in the room next to Naruto to analyse and plan missions for the Jonin team. After he heard Naruto shouting his name, he quickly ran to his office.

"Any news to the situation?", Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, we have to send two more ANBU groups for the missions. They almost got killed and the root members seem to be more dangerous and prepared", Naruto said to him.

"I don't think we have that many ANBU's left for the mission", Shikamaru said.

"Then gather the most Jonin rank shinobi you can get. It seems we have underestimated them", Naruto said.

"Okay I'll try my best", Shikamaru returned.

"And please send a message bird to Team 22 leaded by Mitsuki. They should immidiately return to the village!".

 **O**

 **Somewhere north-west from the village:**

Sai was jumping from tree to tree to the direction where Miss Kakei was located at last.

' _I hope I'll be able to still track them via their scents. If only Miss Kakei would coorperate with us and leaving some of her cutted clothing pieces down for us by time. It would help us really much, but they probably silenced her to do so'_

 _'I need to hurry. If they too far away then I am going to lose them. I hope they're still traveling to the same direction as they've come from the village'_

 **O**

 **Somewhere in the forest:**

"Boruto, can I ask you something again?", Wasabi asked.

"It's once again about Sumire?", Boruto asked back.

"Y-Yes...but also about you", Wasabi said.

"Huh? What do you mean?, Boruto asked once again.

"After we've saved and returned to the village...are you going to tell her?", Wasabi asked.

"Tell her what?", Boruto said.

"Tell her...that you love her", Wasabi finally asked.

"..."

Boruto stopped running and turned around, facing her comrades.

"You can be sure that we won't tell her anything about your feelings", Wasabi told him.

"Yes, trust us", Namida said.

Sarada just quietly looked at Boruto, curious to hear what he's about to say.

"I don't kn-".

"Yes he will", Mitsuki said, attracting the attention of everybody around him.

"Hey Mitsuki!", Boruto shouted.

"You already forgot what you've promised to yourself in the hospital? You said you're going to confess to her", Mitsuki said.

"...", Boruto was silenced.

"Are you even going to break your own promises?", Mitsuki said.

"N-No", Boruto returned. "B-But I think I am a little bit s-shy about that".

"You're causing so many problems and befriend with everyone that quickly but you're shy?", Sarada said, grinning a little bit.

"Don't annoy me Sarada", Boruto told her.

"I am not trying to annoy you, but actually motivate you to grow out of your shell", Sarada said to him.

"What do you mean?", Boruto said.

"You should be more confident about asking a girl out you know. I am pretty sure the class rep likes you...more than a friend".

"You think so?", Boruto asked.

"Boruto...", Wasabi said. "I think she's right"

"I get it. I need to be more confident but I think I need some training talking to girls and asking them to go out on a date".

"No I don't mean that", Wasabi said. "I mean the last thing Sarada said. About Sumire liking you more than a friend".

That caused Boruto's heart to skip beat and he immidiately asked her:

"You know something about her?", Boruto asked.

"I was with her the whole time. I mean I am part of her team and we're also talking a lot together, so I know a lot about her and who she likes".

"Yes and I also have the feeling that she's liking you Boruto", Namida said to him.

"Everytime when she speaks about you, she smiles. Everytime when the girls start talking about him, she get's nervous. When she talked about what she has planned for the day before you and her went to watch a movie together, she was over-excited and happy. It got even more obvious when I teased her about your what I would call 'date'", Wasabi said.

"...She really was that excited?", Boruto said.

"Yes Boruto. I think she loves you back. And that's why it's better for you and Sumire if you already confess the next time you see her".

"If that's true...then I am going to aim for it", Boruto smiled. "Thank you all once again for your help. Everyone of you".

"We're one team, so we have to help each other right?", Wasabi said to him.

"Yes, we are".

 **O**

 **Somewhere north-west of the Land of Fire:**

"I have a question", Azura said to Nero and Ramos.

"What do you want to know?", Ramos said.

"I am a member of the roots for quite a long time but I always got my missions assignments via voice message. I've never met the boss and I was never in the headquarter myself. I only heard some rumors about it".

' _What they're talking about?_ ', Sumire thought.

"That the boss assigned you to this mission proofs that he trusts you. You may raise to an elite agent like me", Ramos said.

"Why that?", Azura asked.

"Only the elite agents of the roots are allowed to enter the headquarter...and to see the boss. You may become one of a handful people who are titles the elite of the root. Besides me, there are only two more elite root members excisting", Ramos said.

"Only three elites? What the hell?", Azura said suprised.

"You have to be really strong to ever have a chance to become one, so I asume you are a capable fighter for the boss", Ramos said.

"Hey and what's with me?", Nero said.

"You're pretty much on the same level as Azura, so you may also raise to an elite root", Ramos said to him.

"I hope. If this woman gets one then I also should become one then", Nero said.

"What do you want to say?", Azura said to Nero with an evil face.

"Nothing. Only that I am a better candidat for that than you", Nero returned.

"You little...", Azura said before she rushed towards Nero.

' _Take that you stupid woman_ ', Sumire thought.

"STOP!", Ramos shouted. "Or I am gonna kill you immidiately!"

Both Nero and Azura looked to Ramos, who just activated his Sharingan, but with an unusual pattern on it.

"You're lucky that you're strong fighters, but based on your behaviour, you're still some beginners", Ramos told them.

"Pfff what you say", Nero just said.

"Alright", said Azura.

"I warn you. When we're in the headquarter and we'll either meet the boss or even worse, Killer X, behave like some real elite agents", Ramos told them.

"I can understand we have to do for the boss but why for that Killer X?", Nero asked.

"X is absolutely obsessed for the root organization. If he finds you to be not worthy to work as an elite agent, then he'll kill you. He's probably even stronger than the boss and the boss allowed him to do what he wants to do, so nobody can stop him", Ramos told them.

"Well then...I hope we don't meet him then", Nero said.

"Then shut up now".

 **O**

 **Somewhere in the Land of Fire:**

Sai was still searching the criminals in direction north-west, before his sensory alarmed him.

' _Huh? Are they that close?_ ', Sai thought and began to ran to the spot the location tracker told him.

' _I have to prepare myself for a fight. But I somehow doubt them to be still there_ '

He arrived to the position where the tracker catched a scent, but nobody was there.

' _It seems like they did a break here or something else. I hope I find something Miss Kakei left here_ '.

He looked over the place but at first didn't noticed anything, before he noticed something lying on the ground.

' _What is this?_ ', Sai thought.

He picked up something which looked like hair...purple hair.

' _This is Miss Kakei's hair? I hope it is. We can find them with her hair. The location tracker can even handle the slightest scents'_

Sai picked up every hair from the ground and put some of them into the tracking system.

...

The system reacted and showed the direction of the source.

' _Here we go. They're north of me, about ten kilometres away and almost by the Land of Lightning'_

Sai opened a scroll and summoned one message bird from it. He put some of the hair into a special glass container, catching the scent from them.

' _I have to report this to my team and Lord Hokage. With this amount of Miss Kakei's hair, they should be able to locate me and the criminals_ '

Sai picked up his stuff and summoned one of his own painted birds.

'I know that they can't travel with full speed thanks to Miss Kakei. So I should be to catch up to them soon.

Sai picked up his stuff, jumped onto his bird and started the pursuit.

 **O**

 **Somewhere in the forest:**

"Someone is coming", said a member of Sai's team.

"Get ready to fight".

The whole team stood up after sitting on the ground for a couple of hours. They were either expecting an enemy or the second team assigned to the mission. One of them started walking to the direction they sensed those people coming.

"Hmm"

He saw some kids running through the Forest. They were a five person group. One of them noticed them when they got close.

"Stop everybody", the kid said.

' _These are the kids leader Sai told us about_ ', said the ANBU member.

He quickly appeared before the kids.

"Huh? Who's that", said a girl.

"Who are you?", the boy with blonde hair shouted.

"Calm down. That's the team your dad send out before us", the other boy with white hair told him.

"So you're the kids who shall help us investigating", said the ANBU member.

"Yes, we are Team 22. We're Mitsuki, Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, Namida Suzumeno and Wasabi Izuno", said Mitsuki.

"We are the specal ANBU squad the Hokage send out. Codenames are Taki, Hikari and Taro and we're leaded by leader Sai".

"Inojin's father?", Boruto said, suprised.

"We don't know anything about him. We don't even know each other that well", they ANBU said.

"They're ANBU's Boruto. They usually work with shinobi they don't know that good", Sarada said.

"Okay but that's pretty weird for a team", Boruto said.

"We're only knowing the strengths and abilities of each other. Taro and me are specialized in close combat fighting. Hikari is a special scientist helping us to locate the criminals", said Taki.

"Okay so where's your team leader. You've found Miss Kakei and the criminals?", Mitsuki asked.

"Please you have to do something", Boruto shouted.

"Miss Kakei is our friend", Namida and Wasabi told them.

...

"Well we were close to them but we got on a trap then. Sai immidiately started searching them afterwards without us. We're waiting here until he will contact us about the situation", Taki said.

"He's all alone? That's not good", Mitsuki said. "They're strong and certainly are more than three. He won't stand a chance all alone".

"He said to us that he won't attack them until we catch up to him, so there's that", Hikari said.

"So we should wait now? That's stupid! Let's at least start walking to the direction he started the search", Boruto argued.

"Well one of the other reason why we wait here are you. Waiting for you kids to tell you something...", Taro started.

"What do you want to tell us", Boruto said.

"Well team leader Sai said you shall immidiately return to the village. Your mission is over".

"WHAT? I'll not return without Sumire to the village", Boruto shouted. "It may be dangerous, but I'll keep my promises. I'll save her no matter what will happen to me".

"You're not going to decide that", Taki said. "We'll save her for you. You can trust us".

"I trust you, but I trust myself even more. And my heart is telling me I should save her on my own!", Boruto said.

"You're stubborn kid", Taki said.

...

"Hey may be stubborn, but he's the most determined person I know. Lord Hokage is trusting me to keep an eye on him. I hope you do the same", Mitsuki said to them.

"Hmpf...let's wait until Sai is contacting us. I am going to think over that until then".

Boruto walked awaw from them until he reached one of the trees around them. He sat down onto the ground, leaning on the tree.

' _Sumire...I hope you're well_ '

 **O**

 **Near Land of Fire/Lightning border:**

"We're almost out of the Land of Fire. The hideout is near of the borders", Nero told his partners.

"Finally. I am going to take a bath first when we arrive", Azura said.

"We're only going to stay for some minutes. You can take a bath when we're in the headquarter", Ramos said.

' _I still don't know if those followers were Boruto-kun and the others. I hope not_ ', Sumire thought.

All three of them were jumping from tree to tree until Ramos suddenly stopped.

"..."

"What's the matter Ramos. Already tired?", Azura asked.

"..."

' _What's the problem of them_ ', Sumire thought.

"Ramos! Now speak", Nero said.

"...Someone is close by us...It seems like he's almost here", said Ramos.

"Häää? That's not possible", Azura said in suprise.

"Seems like they found something which leads them to us", Nero said.

"We were to slow. Thanks to the girl", Ramos said.

' _Is it Boruto-kun? How he was able to find me?_ ', Sumire thought, before she tried to warn Boruto.

"RUN AWAY BORUTO!", Sumire shouted

"SHUT UP", Azura quickly moved her palm to her mouth, shouting it.

"Azura, K.O her", Ramos said.

' _W-What?'_ , Sumire thought.

Azura slapped her hard on her neck, which causes Sumire to fell unconcious.

' _B-Boruto-kun...please run...away..._ '

Sumire fell on the ground, but got picked up by Nero.

"At least that girl won't open her mouth for the next hour", Azura said.

"You two, Nero and Azura, are going to the hideout now...I stay here and I am going to silence that one follower", Ramos said.

"Well then but hurry up at least", Nero said.

"It won't take to much time", Ramos returned.

...

Azura and Nero together with the unconcious Sumire were running to the close by hideout. Ramos on the other hand await his next challenger.

' _He's all alone. He won't stand a chance_ '.

...

It only took a minute before he saw a shadow appearing between the trees.

"It seems like I finally catched up to you criminals", a guy with black hair said.

"It's suprising me that you was able to find us. Seems like we underestimated you from the village", Ramos said.

...

"...Where's she?...Tell me NOW", the black haired guy said.

"You won't see her ever again. We need her for the plans of the organization", Ramos said.

"I will...and you're going to say me where I find her", said the back haired guy.

"You have no chance against me", Ramos said.

"You think so? I have another opinion about the current situation".

"Then find out that you're wrong you prick", Ramos said.

...

"I am not a prick. I was on the same organization as you when I was younger by the way".

"Oh really? Who are you then?", Ramos asked.

...

"My name is Sai".

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Merry christmas to everyone and thank you for your support and your reviews. It took so long to finally update but I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

 **If you still don't know, I've written a two-shot story called "Working together for the christmas party". Please read it if you still haven't. Tomorrow (I hope) I'll post a one-shot sequel to the story.**

 **Thanks again for reading and have a nice christmas with your family.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Sai vs Ramos

**Hello everybody and welcome to the next chapter. Took me long enough but I was once again busy in real life. In this chapter we'll see more of the Root organization with a lot of dialog from Sai, Sumire and her kidnapper and a long fight between Sai and Ramos. We'll slowly getting into the real deal and you can still guess who's gonna fight with who. You can expect multiple chapters in a row focusing on those fights, so you can be excited.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Boruto**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Sai vs Ramos**

 **O**

 **Near Land of Fire/Lightning border:**

"Hmm...Sai...", Ramos said in a questioning tone.

"Do you know who I am now?", said Sai as he stood before him, ready to fight.

"...Yes, I may heard your name in the past. You was the right hand of Lord Danzo right? A spy he abused to watch over your generation of shinobi", Ramos told him.

"You're right. Maybe not directly his right hand, but he still absolutely trusted me with his secrets", Sai answered. "And I may know who you are".

"Oh really? I would be suprised if you really know who I am despite me working undercover for my whole life, but at the end I really don't care", Ramos said.

"Did I made you curious? Anyway I think you know that I have to kill you, but before that, tell me where Miss Kakei is!", Sai shouted.

"If you know who I am then you should also know that you're no match for me. You're strong but not strong enough to deal with me".

Sai grabbed his equipment out of his bag. A scroll and one of his brushes.

"Then I have to squeeze it out of you", Sai said.

He quickly draw five creatures on his scroll before the called them out.

"Super Beast Imitading Jutsu!", Sai said as those five creatures sprang out of the scroll and attacked the root member.

"You really think you can defeat me with this?", Ramos shouted.

He starts performaning hand seals before he call out his jutsu.

"Fire Release: Fire Lance!", Ramos said before he raised his hand. His whole arm got covered by a scorching hot flame.

Sai's beast scrolls almost reached Ramos, but with his in fire coated arm, he quickly destroyed them with his fire jutsu.

"Useless...", Ramos murmered.

"You really think so?", Sai shouted before he created another batch of ink beasts to attack him.

"You're going to use the same jutsu over and over again?".

Ramos once again destroyed the beast with his fire lance, but got suprised when the last one suddenly flashed.

"Not exactly", Sai said, before the last beast exploded, creating a fire pillar around the area.

Ramos got hit by the explosion, the smoke created by the fire coating the spot where he stood.

' _He got hit by my explosive beasts, but I doubt that he's down already_ '. Sai thought.

He looked over to the spot where Ramos was the last time and saw that he vanished from there.

"Not bad...", said a voice behind him. "Earth-Release: Mud Bomb".

' _He's behind me..._ ', Sai thought before he quickly turned around to dodge a big ball of compressed earth, it almost hitting him in the arm.

The Mud Bomb behind him crashed into the ground, creating a smaller explosion and leaving behind some kind of swamp field.

"You're pretty clever. You attached some kind of high flammable oil to your ink so I would ignite it with my fire jutsu. Too bad I saw that coming", Ramos told him.

"That just was the beginning", Sai said to him. "I have some more tricks under my sleeve".

"That was predictable for a former root member to use such nasty tricks", Ramos said.

"These nasty tricks will help me defeat you in battle, and possibly help me finding Miss Kakei", Sai said.

"What do you mean?", Ramos questioned.

"I thought you know everything about me and my past? Or anything about the previous root organization?", Sai asked.

"And I thought you would know who I really am right?", Ramos told him.

"Yes...you wasn't one of the fighting specialized root members. You was a high rank scientist working for Danzo in multiple million yen projects about artificial life and Chakra studies. You know how to develop those Chakra based weapons even before the other countries and hidden villages started to think about those. You was truly an ace when it comes to technology"

"...", Ramos just said nothing.

"...And you was the parter of Tanuki Shigaraki. You knew about his secrets and about the artificial beast sealed in Miss Kakei's body. Your boss assigned you to this mission to search it and bring it to him. Probably after hearing about the incident some years ago about a beast suddenly appearing in the hidden leaf village. You're one of the most hunted persons of the hidden leaf. You know so many secrets about us, that's why everybody in the village wants you dead."

"I think you know to much about me", Ramos told him. "Yes you're right. I am that guy you're refering to and my boss really wants the beast back. Me and my team spended two years to find any leftovers of the beast until we heard about a little girl, who apparently was the daughter of Tanuki Shigaraki. We have spies around the world and when we heard about the incident, we decided to focus our search on the village. We never thought that we would find the creature in the village it originated from, but at the end, our knowledge about the village helped us to do this mission"

"Anyway, you know to much about. That's why I need to kill you right now".

"Who's gonna kill who?", Sai shouted as he opened his bag to grab something which looks like some kind of remote.

Sai pressed his thumb on the button and suddenly the remote extened itself and formed some kind of Chakra blade. With that, Sai rushed towards Ramos, ready to hit him with the blade.

"Lightning Style: Flash Grenade", Ramos said before he created a sparkling ball he throw onto the ground to create a bright lightning flash.

' _Is he trying to escape?_ ', thought Sai as he stopped his movement. He quickly jumped back, but the flash blind him at that moment.

"Fire Release: Bursting Blade!", said Ramos as he created a saw kind of blade with his hands. He immidiately throw it to the stunned Sai. He quickly jumped away from his spot. The fire blade causing an explosion when hitting onto the ground.

' _That was close..._ ', Sai thought.

"You're not the only one with explosives here", Ramos said, as he once again turned his arm into a fire lance.

"And you're not the only one with some kind of sword here", Sai shouted.

They both started rushing to each other, ready to clash.

' _I won't lose_ '.

 **O**

 **Somewhere in the Forest:**

Boruto and his team were still waiting for Sai to contact them. Until then they prepare themselve for the upcoming fight against those evil people.

'I can't wait any longer! We're chilling here while Sumire is in danger!', Boruto thought with an angry face.

He stood up and grabbed his bag, attracting the attention of everybody.

"Where do you want to go?", Taki asked him.

"We have to go now! Waiting any longer for Inojin's father to report us about the actual situation is a waste of time", Boruto argued.

"Stop now Boruto. We don't have a plan and we don't even know where they are", Sarada said.

"She's right Boruto. Stay calm. They won't hurt her. She still has Nue inside her body", Mitsuki told him.

"I hope you're right Mitsuki...", Boruto returned with a worried face.

"Hmm...", Hikari murmered quietly. "A beast...inside her body...".

"Is something Hikari?", Taro asked.

"...Maybe", she answered. "A beast sealed into a human...and the kidnapper want her beast for their plans..."

"You mean...oh no", Taro said.

"Yes...what will happen if they really want to extract it out of her body?", Hikari said.

"The team leader analyzed her seal mark after that one incident happened back then. The mechanics seems to be different to the ones involving the tailed beasts".

"But what if the Chakra of the Nue beast is connected or even fused with hers? And what will happen if that connection gets interrupted?"

"You mean that there's the possibility that she could...".

"Yes that may happen...Keep it a secret and don't tell the kids", Hikari said.

"You're right", Taro returned.

They didn't noticed, that someone was listening their conversation. A white snake was behind them without them knowing about it's existence.

' _Another problem..._ ', Mitsuki thought. ' _If I'll tell Boruto about that, then I won't be able to stop him_ '

"Is something Mitsuki?", Boruto asked.

"N-No. Everything is alright".

"Are you sure?", Sarada asked. "You just looked like you was worried about something".

"I am not worried. I was just thinking how we're going to handle the rescue".

"I bet Inojin's father is strong enough to deal with those people", Boruto said.

"To be honest I am not sure", Mitsuki said.

"You see? You're definitely worried about the mission", Sarada said. "I can see it on your eyes"

"My eyes? Have my eyes anything to do with the mission?", Mitsuki asked.

"Oh Mitsuki...", Sarada murmered.

They didn't noticed that the other two team members just came back from somewhere.

"Here we are", said Namida.

"Any new information about what to do next?", Wasabi asked.

"No, nothing", Boruto said.

"I won't be sure about that", Taki answered. "A delivery bird is on our radar. That must be the message bird of our team leader Sai"

"Let me look", Taro said as he jumped up to the peak of the trees to watch over the area they are in. And indeed there was some kind of bird approaching them.

"Bingo. Here it is".

He jumped down onto the ground. He picked up a scroll from his bag and opened it.

"Step back everyone please", Taro said.

"O-Ok", Boruto said. "What are you doing?"

"We're immidiately going to encrypt the message. The bird is a special message bird Sai creates with his ink. The bird is the crypted message. If anyone tries to steal the bird to encrypt the message on their own, it won't work since it will self-destruct if it doesn't fly. The encryption algorithm is saved on those scrolls. The bird needs to fly into the scroll and we'll see the message appearing on it"

"It's almost impossible for anyone who doesn't have the encryption key to read the message out of the bird", Hikari said.

"Wow, that's impressive", Boruto returned.

"Okay now please make some room for us please", Taki said.

They did what they said and a short moment later the ink bird approaching them landed on the scroll. A bright light was coming from it and the bird got absorbed into the scroll. But then they noticed that there was still something lying on it.

"Huh? What's that", Taki said as he grabbed some kind of box.

"Open it", Hikari said.

Taki opened the box and was suprised to see hair in a little glass in it.

"Hair?", Hikari just said to herself.

"So Inojin's father left you to collect hair? Sounds like a waste of time", Boruto said.

"I think we should look the message first. Maybe that violet hair is gonna help us.

...

"V-Violet?", Boruto stuttered while being shocked.

"Boruto...", Mitsuki said.

"Let me look!", he shouted as he quickly approached them.

"W-Wait!", they said as Boruto grabbed the box out of their hands.

He immidiately looked into the box and what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

"That's Sumire's hair!", Boruto said in a suprised and yet still worried tone.

"Calm down Boruto", Mitsuki said

"I just can't! They probably hurted her, cut her or something else! Why she would cut her own hair?", Boruto argued.

Before Boruto could react, Mitsuki took the box out of his hand and gave it back to Taki.

"Let's read the message first and then we decide what to do", Mitsuki said.

"Yes", Taki said, as he grabbed the scroll from the ground and began to use his chakra to finish the encryption progress.

"Only a couple more seconds...", said Taki.

"I am also worried about Sumire, but we should think what to do first before", Wasabi said.

"I am sure without a plan we're going to fail", said Namida with a worried face.

"You heard it baka!", Sarada said to Boruto.

"...I hope it's not to late when we find her", Boruto told them.

"I am ready", said Taro. "Here's the message".

...

 _Root members are near the border between the Land of Fire and Land of Lightning, far North-East. The hair in the container is from Miss Kakei. With the hair you can locate her and me via the scent based location tracker. Don't open the glass if you're not ready. You have a little amount of time. First run to the direction I just mentioned, then use the hair to find me. I also send the Hokage some of it so he can send more teams to us._

 _..._

"So he found them", Taro said.

"That's good news! Let's go now!", Boruto shouted.

"I am not sure if we should let you come with us. You're kids...", Taki said.

"Please let us help you with the mission!", Boruto said. "Miss Kakei is my friend...and I love her! I would regret everything if I wouldn't help her!".

"Yes please! We are all determined to help her!", Wasabi said.

"Me too!", Namida

"I have to help my friends in danger. As the future Hokage!", Sarada exclaimed.

"As the team leader, I have to agree".

...

"Okay you can come with us, but you also have to persuade our team leader".

"We won't dissappoint you!", Boruto said.

"Okay let's go!", Taki said.

 **O**

 **Hidden root hideout:**

The two root members Nero and Azura as well as Sumire just arrived to the nearest hideout.

"So here we are", Nero said.

The hideout was looking like a smaller family house. Azura was confused by the size of it.

"The other ones were bigger than that. Whatever. We won't stay for long anyway".

"We're only here to get picked up, remember that Azura", Nero said, as she carried Sumire.

They went into it and Azura was suprised to see an empty room.

"Here's nothing?", Azura asked.

"It may seem like that", Nero said, as he picked up his communication device which looked like a phone and walked to the middle of the room.

What do you mean?", Azura asked.

"Just look", Nero said, as he entered some numbers on his phone.

"Huh?", Azura was curious to see what he ment.

Some moments later the floor on the other end of the room revealed a secret stairway down, which left Azura in suprise.

"Oh I see. And I wondered why the hideout wasn't actually hidden".

"Do you really thought this empty room was the actual hideout?", Nero said.

They both walked down the stairway and immidiately closed after they went down. They saw a lot of high tech deviced in a quite bigger room. Nero then lied the still uncoscious Sumire onto the ground.

Nero entered once again some numbers onto his device. After that a hologram popped out of the device.

"What are you doing?", Azura asked.

"Calling the boss. Now that we're here, he can pick us up", he answered.

The device tried to connect them to their boss. After some seconds, the hologram turned from a simple light screen into a detailed human.

...

"We're in the hideout boss. We have the girl with the beast", Nero started.

After he spoke, the boss once again returned with a low pitched voice.

"Where's Ramos?", he spoke.

"E-Ehhh, we got some problems out there, but it won't take long until he's with us", Nero answered.

"So some people catched up to you and now he's fighting them?", the boss said in a serious tone.

"Y-Yes", Nero returned.

"And why they've found you?", the boss said in an angry tone.

"W-We don't know".

"Silence them and get ready. The headquarter will hover over your area and a helicopter is going to pick you up. Don't fail now!", the boss said before he hang up the phone call

"Now we only have to wait", said Nero.

"How boring. There isn't even a shower here", Azura said. "I hope Ramos and the helicopter will arrive soon".

"Ramos is already taking to much time", Nero said.

 **O**

 **Near Land of Fire/Lightning border:**

Sai and Ramos were still fighting with their close combat ninjutsu.

"Take this!", Ramos shouted as clashed his fire lance jutsu against his Chakra blade.

' _I slowly can't keep up anymore. I have to find his weak spot or I'll lose_ ', thought Sai.

"Super Beast Imitading Jutsu: Birds!", said Sai as he draw dozens of birds on his scroll in an unbelievable speed.

"Those creatures you create are useless. You have to use strong Ninjutsu or Taijutsu to defeat me".

The birds Sai just summoned attacked Ramos.

"Fire Release: Blaze Bazooka!", Ramos called. He created orbs around his hands, which shooted many fireballs in a high fire rate.

The fireballs hit each bird, who explode after they got hit, creating a wall of smoke in front of Ramos. After some time three more birds emerged from the smoke wall.

"Stop with that. You won't beat me with that", Ramos said as he shoot three more fire balls against his ink birds

"Who said I want to beat you with that", said Sai, which voice came from behind Ramos.

There was another bird behind him and popped out Sai, who used the transformation jutsu to turn himself into one of his birds to get closer to Ramos.

"Assassination!", shouted Sai as he swinged his Chakra blade to hit Ramos.

"Arggh", Ramos shouted. He tried to dodge but still got hit at the back by the blade, causing a cut on his shoulders.

' _That was close_ ', Ramos thought.

"I may know your weak point now. You can't handle surpise attacks from behind", Sai said.

"Well I am old and I am not as strong as earlier, but my skills should be enough to beat you", Ramos returned.

"Yeah, you was one of the oldest members of the science team. You must be as old as Danzo was before he died".

"I don't care how old I am. I have a mission and I am not going to fail.

' _I think I should use this jutsu now_ ', Sai thought.

"Ink Mist technique", Sai said, as he created a huge amount of ink around his body. He shoot the ink all over the battlefield.

"What's that now?", Ramos said as the area around him was flooded with ink.

"You'll see soon", said Sai as he throw a paper bomb onto the ink.

The paper bomb exploded shortly after, igniting the ink, but instead of an explosion, the ink created some kind of mist.

"So you try to confuse me now?", Ramos said. ' _I think I should end the fight now_ '

Sai grabbed some glasses out of his bag and rushed into the Mist.

' _He won't be able to see though the Mist that good. Now I have to fight him in close combat with speedy techniques_ '

Sai now grabbed another Chakra blade out of his bag, now fighting with two at once. Before he attacked, he created some shadow clones around him to confuse him.

'Let's finish this', Ramos thought and activated his special eyes without letting Sai know of that.

Just after that, the shadow clones attacked him at once, not knowing who was the real Sai.

Ramos knew who was the real one and reacted.

"Fire Release: Fire Lance!", Ramos shouted as he clashed his jutsu against the Chakra blades of the real one.

"W-What?", Sai said in suprise. "How do you know?".

"Take a closer look", Ramos said.

Sai looked up at him and spotted a difference.

"Y-You have a Sharingan!", said Sai.

"Yes", Ramos said. "Spark Glare".

Ramos used some kind of Genjutsu on him, which paralysed Sai for a moment.

"It's over. Fire Release: Fire Lance", said Ramos as he first disarmed him first and then cuttet him on the belly, causing a deep flesh wound.

"AAAAAHHH", Sai shouted after falling to the ground.

"You've lost Sai. You're good but not good enough to beat me"

"Y-You prick!", Sai said as he felt unbelievable pain.

"Cry more about your loss. I am done with you. Happy dying".

"W-Where are you going!", Sai said.

"Delivering the girl to the headquarter, what else?", Ramos said.

"W-Why do you need her", Sai asked in pain.

You're going to die anyway so I'll tell you. We are collecting powers".

"W-Why that?", asked Sai.

"To strength our military force. We are aiming to rule over the five big nations and later over the whole world. The Nue is just one step. Later we're going to capture even the tailed beast"

' _They sound like they were members from Akatsuki_ ', thought Sai.

"We've builded up so much in the past ten years and we won't stop now. But I'll stop your life right now, on my own way. I love slow deaths"

' _I think that's my end now. Sorry Naruto, Boruto and Miss Kakei...but I failed'_

Ramos approached him before he called out his last jutsu.

"Nightmare Phantom!"

 **O**

 **Somewhere north-east of the Land of Fire:**

Boruto and the others were jumping from tree to tree on their way to Sai.

"I-I have a question", Namida started. "D-Do we really have to fight those strong people who kidnapped Sumire?"

"Are you scared?", Sarada asked.

"M-Maybe...I mean I really want to save Sumire, but will we be able to actually beat those evil people in real fights?"

"Namida, be a little more confident about your skills", Wasabi said.

"I-I know but still...".

"If you think you won't be able to deal with them then you can still return", Boruto said.

"A-All alone! Never", Namida said.

"We can't turn back now. I am going to protect you all so don't worry", Mitsuki said.

"I'll also protect you Namida, okay?", Wasabi said.

"T-Thank you Wasabi", Namida returned.

"We're going to save Sumire as one team. We're all her friends so that means we five are also somehow connected", Boruto said.

"You're right. We are one team", Wasabi said.

"Hey kids, now hurry up and run a little bit faster. We don't have much time", Hikari shouted to them, who was with Taro and Taki a decent distance in front of them.

"Yes", the kids all said.

 **O**

 **Hidden root hideout**

"I am back", Ramos said as he entered the room where Azura and Nero waited for him.

"Took long enough" Nero said before he saw the cut on his shoulder. "You're hurt? Maybe you're slowly getting all rusty":

"You're rusty garbage if you'll talk to me like that again", Ramos said.

"Chill out. I've already called the boss for us and we'll get picked up very soon.

"You've mentioned that I was fighting a guy during your phone call?", Ramos asked.

"Y-Yes and he wasn't exactly happy about that".

"You idiot why you've told him that?", Ramos shouted.

"W-Well he pretty much asked about it so...", Nero tried to find an excuse.

"Shut up now and leave me all alone until we're getting picked up. I need a break now"

"So what we're going to do first when we delivered the girl to the headquarter?", Nero asked.

"I'll tell you later", Ramos said.

"No tell me now or I'll tell the boss about your little injury on your shoulders".

"You're moving on thin ice Nero", Ramos said angrily.

"You can choose. Getting shitted on from the boss or spending twenty seconds of your life to tell me that?", Nero asked.

"You're going to pay for that in the future...", Ramos said.

"First we're going to experiment about the seal and the Chakra of the Nue. Then we let her attack smaller villages for us to rule over and when we're ready to rule over the world then we're going to extract the Nue out of her body and seal it into a human made weapon, where we can control it".

"Extracting the beast out from her body might kill her", Nero said.

"Yes, we never wanted her to be part of the organization or even as an agent. Too young and too sweet hearted", Ramos said.

"What a horrible life. Living all alone with a beast sealed inside of the own body and at the end dying in a unnecessary death", Nero said.

"That's our shinobi world. Abusing and getting abused", Ramos said. "Now shut up and let me rest".

 **O**

 **Near Land of Fire/Lightning border:**

Boruto and the others almost arrived to the spot the location tracker said to them.

"We're almost by location. It's not guaranteed we'll see Sai there and there could even be some enemies waiting for us so get ready to fight", Taki said.

"Let us go ahead first if there are shinobi waiting for us , Hikari said.

"We're fine with this", Mitsuki said.

"I hope we'll see Sumire there", Boruto said.

"Maybe...", Sarada said.

"I feel scared but I am ready!", Namida said.

"Me too", said Wasabi.

"Only a hundred metres away. Get ready", Taro said.

After some time they arrived to the spot and noticed the damaged enviroment. Trees were cuttet, blown away or crushed into the ground and the ground looked like a bomb exploded.

"What happened here?", Boruto asked.

"Looks like some people fighted here", Hikari said.

"That must've been a pretty intense fight", Wasabi said.

"High Jonin tier class at least", Mitsuki said.

"I have a bad feeling", Sarada said as she tried to observe the area a bit more and saw something from the distance.

' _I-Is that...!_ ', Sarada thought and run to the position.

"Hey Sarada! Where are you going?", Boruto asked.

"Shut up and let me check something", Sarada said.

Mitsuki looked to the ground and found some leftovers of ink on it.

"I know who was one of the people who fought here", Mitsuki said. ' _Now we have a big problem_ '

"What we're going to do now", Boruto said.

"So where is...", Wasabi started to say before she was interupted.

"OH NOOOO", Sarada screamed from the distance.

"What happened!", Boruto shouted.

"That's not good", said Mitsuki as he and Boruto ran towards Sarada.

"Hey what happend?", Namida asked, Wasabi followed her.

The kids all run to Sarada and were shocked to see what they've found there.

"Seems like the kids found something", Hikari said.

"Let's check that", Taki said.

The three ANBU went to the kids.

"Hey what's the pr...", Taro started to ask before he was silenced and shocked by the sight for himself.

"OH MY...", Hikari shouted.

"That's...", Taki started.

Boruto and his team as well as the ANBU team were all shocked who they've seen lying on the ground with a lot of wounds and unconscious.

...

"That's Sai!"

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. The next few weeks are going to be difficult for me since I have to learn for my final exams. So I have to stop writing until at least beginning-mid February. I'll try to do a BoruSumi Valentine's day one shot story until then. I hope you understand my current situation, but you can still send me your suggestions for this and my other stories via reviews. I'll try to reply to the most of them.**

 **Please make sure to leave a comment here.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	9. My fault

**Hello guys and welcome to the next chapter. Sorry for it taking so long but I had some problems in the family and was busy for the exams. I also was on a week long vacation recently. But here is the next chapter.**

 **Without talking to much, let's start now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Boruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: My fault**

 **O**

 **4 P.M**

 **Near border of Land of Fire/Lightning:**

"It's Sai!", the group shouted in suprise.

He was lying on the ground, his eyes closed and with a big wound on his stomach.

"I-Is he dead? Namida asked his friends.

"I don't know", Sarada said.

"What if that also happens to us?", Namida started crying.

"Don't forget what I've promised you Namida", Wasabi told her.

"But I am afraid", Namida said as she still cried silently.

"Try to calm her down Wasabi", Boruto said to her.

Wasabi nodded and once again started talking to Namida.

"Let's sit over there and eat something okay?", Wasabi said to her.

"O-Okay...", Namida returned and they started walking away from the others.

Boruto looked down at Sai's body, wondering who did that to him.

"What happened to him? And especially who did that", Boruto asked.

"It must've been one of those gangsters", Taro said.

"But team leader Sai is one of the strongest ANBU-members and former root member? How they managed to beat him?", Taki said

"That must've been that Sharingan dude who helped them escape out of the village", Mitsuki told them.

"Sharingan?", Sarada murmered. She remembered what she heard in the hospital. Someone with a Sharingan.

"But that's impossible! Me and my father are the only Uchiha clan members left!", Sarada said.

"I think he isn't really an Uchiha member", Taro said. "Like Danzo, he probably got it from one or he harvest the DNA of the Sharingan and created an artificial one".

"Whoever it was, he's going to pay for that", Boruto said in anger.

"We don't have any time to discuss who did that. We need to help the team leader", Hikari said.

She was preparing to treat Sai's wounds, but then Boruto felt an akward feeling in his eye.

' _What's that?_ '

Boruto rubbed his eyes as an reaction, but when he opened them again, he couldn't believ what he saw. A string of evil chakra was emerging from Sai's unconcsious body.

' _That's that kind of evil energy I already saw multiple times in the past! It seems my special eye got activated by that again!_ ', Boruto thought.

Boruto looked at Sai's body a little bit more before one of the ANBU members approached it.

"Okay I am trying to heal him now", Hikari said.

' _Oh no_ ', Boruto thought.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!", Boruto shouted, which shocked her and the others.

...

"E-Eh? Why that?", Hikari asked.

"We need to help him Boruto", Sarada said in a serious tone.

"I know but it's to dangerous!", Boruto told her.

"Oh and why that?", Sarada returned.

"I-It's..."

"It's evil energy", Mitsuki suddenly started to talk to them.

"Mitsuki? You can see it too?", Boruto asked.

"I can't see it but sense it", he explained.

Sarada activated her Sharingan to check it for herself, but failed to see it.

"I can't see anything Mitsuki", Sarada said.

"Trust me he's right", Mitsuki said.

"If you say so", she returned.

Sarada started looking at Boruto and was suprised for him to see something she couldn't.

' _How he's able to see such an energy? He's part Hyuga so maybe he is able to activate the Byakugan, but are these eyes able to see something the Sharingan couldn't?_ '

"Whatever happens, don't touch Sai with your hands, feets and any other part of your body. That evil energy could get into your bodies and if that energy is a leftover of a jutsu then you could get hurt", Mitsuki said.

"You're right", Boruto agreed. He looked at Sai again but now

"But he'll die if we won't do anything!", said Hikari.

"Don't worry, I have an idea", Taki said as he put his equipment bag on the ground to grab get something out of it.

"If it's what I think you wanna try then be absolutely careful", said Mitsuki.

"Yeah you're right. We still need your and your's friend's help to do it. We can't see the energy so you have to tell us if something happens. It's for our safety", Taki said.

"You can count on us", Mitsuki said.

Taki grabbed multiple scrolls out of his bag and lied them onto the ground before Sai.

"What he's going to do exactly?", Boruto asked to Mitsuki.

"He is going to extract every bit of that evil chakra out of his body and seal it into those scrolls. After that we can touch and help him without getting in danger", he answered.

"Oh I understand", Boruto said.

"But it's also dangerous. If the chakra is difficult to control and Taki not being able to control it then it could splash all over the area here", Mitsuki said.

"That's why everyone who won't support us needs to keep distance between them and Sai", Taki explained. "Hikari and that girl with the Sharingan. You go where the two other girls went. Taro you're going to help me with the ritual".

"We need to hurry and catch up to the guys who kidnapped Sumire", Boruto said.

"I am fearing we won't be able to do anything", Taki said, as he and Taro got in position.

"Why that? We will save her for sure!", Boruto shouted as he and also got in position, keeping a bit of more distance between him and Sai.

"He could be right Boruo...", Mitsuki told him. "I think mister Yamanaka was one of the strongest fighters in our village and he got beaten. And since they managed to almost kill him, they should be able to do so against you with ease. I may be the only one who could beat them but they're three or more person against me only"

"I'll beat them for sure. And if I won't be able to, then I at least tried", Boruto said.

"You getting killed won't help us Boruto. You shouldn't always think about saving the class rep but also thinking about your safety too! I am sure she won't like it if you put yourself in danger like that"

"But..."

"No but. We're not going to risk the lifes of our team members and friends. You're also a very precious friend of mine and you getting killed would affect me the same way as the class rep getting kidnapped affected you", Mitsuki said as he got in position for the ritual.

"We're ready now", Taki and Taro said.

' _Mitsuki...don't try to hold me back...please_

 **O**

 **Hidden root hideout:**

"...W-Where..".

...

"...W-Where I a-am.?...",

Sumire woke up after her kidnapper slapped her unconcsious. She wasn't sure where she actually was.

' _Where I am? I can only remember them saying that someone was near us. Oh no..._ '

Sumire was worried about who was that person.

' _I hope it wasn't . If it was him...it would mean that I possibly lost the person that I felt was the closest to me'_

Sumire started to feel bad inside. The thought of them killing Boruto frightened her more than anything else.

' _I'll never forgive them if they really hurt Boruto-kun! Never!_ '

She looked over the room she was in and tried to move but then noticed she was tied to a bed so she couldn't escape.

"Our little girl finally woke up?", Azura said after she saw her trying to stand up.

"Where we are? What happened? Speak!", Sumire shouted her before she got slapped by her.

"Not in that tone little girl. But to answer your question, we are in one of our hideouts", she answered. "We're getting picked up soon by one of our agents. Soon you'll be in the headquarter and then your going to help our boss conquering over the shinobi world!"

"Who was that guy you sensed before you hurt me? Answer my question please!", Sumire said in a serious tone.

"You're asking stupid questions girl", Azura said.

"Maybe...", another person approached her.

"Keep yourself out of our discussion Nero!", Azura said.

"It doesn't look like you were discussing anything Azura", Nero said. "But to answer your question little girl, the agent over there told me it was a grown up man so don't worry it wasn't one of your friends".

' _I hope he's telling the truth_ ', Sumrie thought.

"But it seems like that person came from Konoha, So they probably know now that you didn't left the village and became rogue but that you was abducted"

That statement shocked Sumire. The worst possible case just happened.

' _Oh no. That means that either Boruto or Mitsuki found out what happened with me. Knowing Boruto-kun he and my other friends are searching me and those root people'_

 _"_ Please...", Sumire started talking to them. "Please don't hurt my friends if they're finding us. I'll talk once again with them that they should leave me alone but please don't hurt them. I'll do anything!", Sumire begged them.

"Depends on in what a situation we are but be sure that we won't hold back if they try to cross our plans with you", Nero told her.

"We should kill them all if they're annoying us to much", Azura said cold-hearted.

"NOOO! Please don't!", Sumire shouted.

"Stop Azura", said Nero. "You're not making any decisions. Ramos decides what to do. And the safety of those kids you want to kill is what keeps her to stick to our plan".

"You're right but I am only saying what I rather want to do instead", she explained.

"Until we're getting picked up you stay silent little girl and don't try to cause us some more problems", Nero said as he and Azura walked back to the other agent.

Sumire got frightened about the recent discussion with them.

' _Boruto...please don't come_ '

 **O**

 **Near border of Land of Fire/Lightning:**

"Ready?", Taki said.

"Yeah!". the others said as they now started to extract the evil chakra.

Taki and Taro made the typical hand signs before he pressed his palm onto the four scrolls, one hand for each one.

"Sealing technique: Chakra exchange!", both of them called out.

"That's a pretty common sealing jutsu for every kind of chakra", Mitsuki said.

"Explain it to me Mitsuki", Boruto asked.

"This sealing technique only works for everything made of Chakra. Jutsu's are the most common example. You can't seal humans or any other animal in it except for the Bijuu's and other monsters made of Chakra. Maybe even Nue..."

"Then why not using some ordinary sealing techniques?", Boruto asked:

"Because of the advantages this sealing jutsu brings on to the table. All the Chakra get stored into a human made kind of 'dimension', which is linked to the jutsu. It's like computer memory where you can store your save file data for your games you and your friends are playing. The jutsu itself is just a portal to transfer the chakra into that dimension. The biggest advantage of it is that you have access to that dimension everywhere you want. Just use the jutsu on a scroll and unleash the chakra. You don't need the exact same scroll".

"So if I store one of my Rasengan into that scroll, someone hundred of miles away can call up the same Rasengan I used?", Boruto asked.

"Yes and that's why this special sealing technique is so popular lately", Mitsuki answered.

"You explained that to him very well young man", Taki said. "But please help us now".

"Oh...ehm yeah, sorry", Boruto said.

"We've connected our scrolls with team leaders Sai's surroundings. We start now with the extraction", Taro said.

Mitsuki stood there qietly and closed his eyes.

"Boruto only you can tell us about the movement of the chakra. I can sense in which direction it's leaning to but where the Chakra exactly is. So if you think it's to close by us of the ANBU, then immidiately tell it to us", Mitsuki answered.

"Okay okay", Boruto answered.

The two ANBU members started to extract the chakra out of Sai's body. Boruto tried to focus his eyes onto Sai to activate his eye, but only a short time after that, he noticed that something was off.

"I can't explain this...", Boruto murmered.

"What do you mean?", Mitsuki asked.

"I can't see the evil energy. It seems like I am not able to activate my eyes now", Boruto explained.

"But you told us that you can see that chakra? Why not now too?", Taki said as he still was using the jutsu.

"I don't know. Usually my eye activates when evil energy is around", Boruto told him.

"We shall stop now. I think it's to dangerous", Mitsuki offered.

"We can't! Our scrolls started to suck in the chakra already. It's not possible to stop now!", Taki said.

"Boruto, try it again. If we lose team leader Sai or even the ANBU, then we've also lost the class rep. We need them to fight the gangsters", Mitsuki said.

"I-I know...but I don't know if I can do it", Boruto said.

"You can. Do it for the class rep and for our mission", Mitsuki said.

"Y-Yes..", Boruto murmered. ' _Mister Yamanaka is the only one who got the information where they actually went. We need to save him_ '

Boruto once again tried to focus his mind on Sai, trying his best to once again activate his eye. Mitsuki observed him the whole time.

' _Please work. Please_ ', Boruto thought.

He tried his best but nothing happened. He closed his eyes in anger.

' _Please. For Sumire!_ '

...

He opened his eyes again and was suprised. He suddenly could see the chakra again.

' _I did it! I can see it again!_ '

"I made it guys! I can once again see the evil chakra!", Boruto.

"That's good to hear", Taki said.

Mitsuki was looking to Boruto with a serious face, wondering what triggered the eye to activate itself.

' _I have a theory about Boruto's special eye power. I have to talk with him about that in private later_ '

...

While Boruto, Mitsuki and co. are trying to seal the evil energy away from Sai, the girls standing a bit far away from them watched them.

"Do you feel better now Namida?", Wasabi asked her as they both ate a chocolate bar.

"Y-Yes Wasabi", she answered. "I think it was wrong to assign me to this mission. I am too weak and afraid for this".

"Don't worry Namida. We're sure going to make it", Wasabi told her. ' _To be honest I am a little bit scared too. They're to strong for us but I somehow need to cheer her up a bit_ '

She looked over to Sarada and the female ANBU Hikari, who also looked at the men working to save Sai.

"Hey you two, do you want a chocolate bar?", Wasabi asked them.

Sarada and Hikari turned around to answer her question.

"No thanks I am not hungry", Sarada answered.

"Too much sugar for me", Hikari answered

"Well then. If you want one then you can ask me", Wasabi said.

Hikari was suprised that a boy could sense evil chakra. She saw Sarada using her Sharingan, trying to also see it and was suprised she couldn't.

"It's unbelievable", Hikari said.

"What do you mean", Sarada asked.

"Well I thought the Sharingan is the best eyepower to see chakra".

"I also thought that, but it seems we're wrong", Sarada thought.

"Is he maybe a Hyuga?", Hikari asked.

"You could say that. His mother was actually a Hyuga member before she got married", Sarada told her.

"Then that probably means he has the Byakugan", said Hikari.

"The Byakugan?", Sarada was suprised. ' _I totally forgot about that. Of course he got some special eye power. He's part Hyuga after all!_ '

With that Sarada started to walk up to the boys, who were still sealing the chakra.

"Hey wait! It's dangerous", Hikari said to her.

' _I need to look at his eyes if he indeed has the Byakugan'_

 _..._

 _"_ We're almost done. Stay concentrated until the very end", Taki said.

"When we're done Hikari will immidiately start to heal Sai. We're going to inform the village about the recent status and you kids are immidiately going to return to the village", Taro said.

"W-What? No!", Boruto shouted.

"Are you serious? Those people almost killed Sai. You can't do anything against them. We need the help of the rank highest of the village. Lord Sixth as an example"

' _Kakashi? That guy from the graduation phase?_ ', Boruto thought. "I'll not return or wait for the next team of ANBU's! They'll escape if we won't do anything now and then we've lost them forever!", Boruto shouted.

"Boruto!", Mitsuki shouted back. "I am going to decide what we're going to do! We're going back!".

"No!", Boruto shouted.

...

Sarada was halfway by them, reaching them from behind. They couldn't see her approaching them.

' _Now I am curious_ '

...

"You're going to die Boruto so stop!", Mitsuki told to him in a serious but loud tone.

"No!", Boruto shouted.

"I have to punch you K.O if you won't obey!", Mitsuki shouted.

"Then do it!", Boruto shouted back ready to punch him again.

He prepared his fist and was about to strike, but Mitsuki dodged with ease it once again looked like he teleported.

...

' _What the heck. Why did Boruto tried to punch Mitsuki?_ ', Sarada thought as she was almost there.

...

' _Damn is Mitsuki fast_ ', he thought. His anger took control over him. Now he was ready to seriously fight Mitsuki.

"Stop both of you!", Taki said.

"Don't tell me the whole time that you're the boss here Mitsuki!", Boruto said angrily as he formed a Rasengan with his Chakra.

"Boruto, stop NOW!", Mitsuki shouted once again.

He didn't stopped and jumped up to hit Mitsuki with his Rasengan. Mitsuki could once again dodge the attack, but then something horrible happens. Boruto's Rasengan hit the ground and created a shockwave, which caused the four scrolls to move.

"OH NO!", Taki and Taro said.

A bit of the evil energy bounced off the ground and started moving to the direction where Sarada currently was.

...

' _W-What is happening?_ ', Sarada thought as she was suprised by the sudden shockwave.

"MOVE OUT FROM THERE SARADA!", Mitsuki shouted

"W-What?", Sarada said without knowing what's about to happen.

Boruto looked over to her and saw the string of evil chakra almost reaching her.

' _Oh no!_ ', Boruto was shocked.

...

Sarada didn't move out of the way. She was confused about what Mitsuki just shouted to her, not knowing about the current danger.

' _I have to do it'_

 _..._

Mitsuki jumped in front of Sarada and pulled her away quickly. Sarada fell on the ground and became just more confused about the situation.

"...W-What?"...", Sarada murmered. She was lying on the ground and was ready to stand up again.

"AAARRRGH", shouted someone near her.

"Ehhh?", Sarada turned her head to direction the scream came from and was shocked to see Mitsuki lying on the ground.

"MITSUKI!", Sarada shouted.

' _Oh no! What I've done?_ ', Boruto thought as he ran over to Sarada, who was sitting besides Mitsuki.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!", Taki shouted from the distance.

"B-But...", Sarada started.

' _He is right_ ', thought Boruto as he reached them. "Don't touch him Sarada or you're also getting hurt by it.

Boruto looked down onto Mitsuki, who fell unconscious by the evil energy.

"Ahhhh!", Mitsuki reacted to his pain.

...

The others saw what happened and ran towards them.

"W-What happened?", Wasabi asked.

"He got hit...by the evil chakra that came out from mister Yamanaka's body". Boruto answered.

"E-Evil chakra?", Namida stuttered, being frightened by the name.

"Mitsuki immidiately fell K.O after he got it by that chakra only I can see", Boruto added.

"So h-he saved me", Sarada said.

"Yes...", Boruto told her.

"Don't worry", Hikari started. "He only got a small portion".

"She's right", Taki said. "We should be able to seal what's got into him in no time and without to much of a risk. He isn't in danger. I am immidiately going to do the same ritual to him after we closed the scrolls for this one".

"Okay thank you", Sarada told him.

"But he still won't be able to stand up for some time", Taro said.

...

"I-I am sorry...", Boruto said. "I-It's my fault".

"You're right young man", Taki said in a serious tone. "It was you who caused the evil energy to hit him. You couldn't control yourself, almost acting like a child not hearing to his parents. If I knew something like this would happen, I never would've accepted you kids helping us with the mission".

Boruto felt bad inside, knowing that the reason why Mitsuki got hurt was because of his stupidity.

' _Maybe I should've accepted his decisions. Now without him it's going to be even harder to rescue Sumire than it was before. It's all my fault_ '

"Boruto, we know that you want to save the class rep and I can understand your worry, but you're stubborn caused this to Mitsuki", Sarada blamed him.

"I know...", Boruto said.

"We're done", said Taki approaching them. "Go and start helping the team leader Hikari".

"Roger", she answered and went to Sai.

Taki walked to Boruto and started talking to him.

"This is the end of your mission. Your stubbornness showed us that you're suitable for this kind of mission. You and your team are going back after your friend wakes up and we're ordering a new team from the village", he said.

"B-But..."

"NO BUT!", Taki shouted. "You brought your comrade in danger and he even got hurt because of you. Letting you take the lead is irresponsible for me"

"...", Boruto couldn't speak anymore.

He started walking away from him and the others.

"Boruto where are you going?", Sarada said.

"Leave me alone Sarada...Take care of Mitsuki...", Boruto said in a weak tone.

"Don't walk to far away", she returned.

"It seems like Boruto is sad after what just happened", Namida said.

"Some chocolate is going to cheer him up", Wasabi said as she was about to walk to Boruto.

"No. Let him alone for some time", Taro said. "Anyway we have some tents for you kids. We're going to rest in them until Sai and your friend wake up and feel better. I am going to report to the village and order the next team"

"Okay thank you for your help", Sarada, Wasabi and Namida said together.

...

In the meantime Boruto lied himself on a branch of a tree, looking at the sky. It was already late in the afternoon, the sunset happening soon.

' _I am really that bad of a ninja? What should I do now..._ '

 **O**

 **6 P.M**

 **Hidden root hideout:**

The root members were all silently waiting for the pickup and suddenly one of their communication gadgets rang

"That must be Martha", Nero said

' _Martha must be another of their agents_ ', Sumire, who was still tied onto a bed thought.

"Nero here", he said as he picked up the call.

"Codename Martha here. We'll arrive in about a hour", she said.

"And I thought you would say you're already here", Azura stood close to Nero to hear the conversation between them.

"I am saying this to inform you that we're near of you. If somebody finds one of the hideouts and we land on a spotted one, then we're going to get problems".

"Okay and what does that have to do with why ?", Azura asked.

"If somebody finds our hideout, then we have to destroy it completely. There's a secret bomb planted under every of the hideouts", Nero said.

' _A bomb? Here?_ ', Sumire thought.

"And we have to kill the people who found the hideout", Nero added, which shocked Sumire.

' _W-Wait! What they're going to do if Boruto-kun and the others find this hideout? They'll kill them even after what I promised them?_ '

...

"We're preparing everything for our arrival. Be ready", Martha told them, before she hang up.

"I can't wait for the shower in the headquarter. I am excited to see how the interior of my restroom is", Azura said.

"Don't promise yourself to much", Nero said and looked over to Ramos. "He's still sleeping. I think old men need more sleep than us".

"Don't let that hear Ramos or he'll crush you", Azura said.

Meanwhile Sumire was worried about the current situation.

' _I hope Boruto-kun won't find me...and that we're getting picked up soon..._ '

 **O**

 **Near border of Land of Fire/Lightning:**

Taro, Taki and Hikari were taking care of Mitsuki and Sai in one of the tents, while Sarada, Namida and Wasabi were resting in another one. Only Boruto was outside, still lying on the branch and thinking about what happened to Mitsuki...and about how to save Sumire now.

' _It's all my fault. If I could've controlled myself earlier, then Mitsuki wouldn't be hurt. Now we need to take care of them and that could mean that these gangsters could escape with Sumire_ '.

Boruto then thought about what to do now. He still can't think of returning to Konoha without Sumire.

' _What should I do now? Someone tell me please...'_ , Boruto closed his eyes lump his hands into fists, mad about the actual situation.

' _I can't stand the thought about doing nothing while Sumire is under their control. But our team is to weak right now without Mitsuki and Sai, so we can't continue the mission_ '

Boruto thought about what to do now and quickly came to a conclusion, which would bring him in great danger,

' _It's our last chance to save her. I have to do it. I'll probably lose the status of a shinobi after this, but I don't want to be a ninja after leaving behind one of my friends anyway_ '

Boruto stood up and quietly got onto the ground, he picked up his equipment bag and packed his stuff.

' _I have to go find her on my own. Alone_ '

Without doing anything else, he left them, leaving a sleeping shadow clone behind sitting on a tree in front of the tents, making it look like he's still around them. He left the area without attracting any attention on his way to find the gangsters and Sumire. He continued the search walking to the north, getting closer and closer to the border, but without knowing where they actually are.

' _I hope I am able to find them. I need to do this not only because of Sumire and to get the mission to be over, but also for my future as a shinobi_ '

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it after such a long time without a chapter. I won't promise anything but you can except the next chapter sooner than you may think. I also plan to write a short story about Sumire's past soon, so if you're interested into that, write it down into the comments. Also to tease a bit of the future chapters, one of the upcoming chapters will include the very first talk between Boruto and Sumire since their fight, and it's going to be emotional. I'll try to put my whole heart and soul into that conversation and I hope I won't dissapoint.**

 **Please leave a comment and say what you've liked in this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Alone

**Hello friends and welcome to the next chapter of the story. Got a load of work to do so I never had too much time to write anything but in the last few days I had and now I am ready. So relax and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Boruto**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Alone**

 **O**

 **7 P.M**

 **Near the border of the Land of Fire/Lightning:**

The sunset just started and Boruto was running through the forest trying to Sumire and the root members, alone.

' _I need to hurry_ ', said Boruto.

Without knowing where they were, he went checking his first destination.

' _I hope I'll find them when I reach the country border. Hopefully they still haven't passed it yet'_

He wasn't sure if he really could find her. They could be everywhere and with this in his mind, he desperately tried to find them.

"I-I have to find them and save Sumire", Boruto told to himself as he still ran as fast as he could through the neverending forest.

 **O**

 **Hidden root hideout:**

Sumire as she was still tied on a bed, looked up in the cold ceilling, wondering when they'll finally get picked up.

' _I fear that Boruto-kun and the others might find us soon_ ', she thought. She wasn't happy about the situation and started to think about what might happen if they would indeed find her.

' _They're too strong for him. Even if elite shinobi help him they probably would lose. They would die...Boruto-kun would die...'_

The thought of her being responsible for his death made her feel bad inside.

' _Thinking about it, my life was never ment to have any kind of friendship in it. My only purpose was to kill people and nothing more. I am happy that Boruto changed me to the better and that he saved me from the darkness, but maybe he should've left me back in Nue's dimension_ '

She started to silently cry some tears out of her eyes. She never felt more sad in her life, her maybe being the reason for the death of her savior Boruto and potentially many more of her friends.

' _Sometimes I wish I never met them. That I never learned how friendship and joy feel and that I never attended the academy'_

Sumire starred at the root members, who were preparing for their pick up unit.

 _'It would've been better if I was killed during my try to blow up the village or..._ '.

Sumire calmed down and looked down at her hand, the mark of Nue being visible in the middle of it.

"I wish I was never born at all _",_ she said out

After her saying that, she felt a sudden pain at her right hand. She never felt that kind of pain before, but it wasn't a strong pain at all.

' _Huh, why does it feel like my hand is burning?_ '

She was suprised by the sudden reaction. It felt like it was triggered by her words or her emotions. Suddenly she felt like something was emerging out of her body.

' _W-What is that?_ ' _,_ she thought as the pain started to feel more intense.

For her it felt like some she lost some of her chakra, but then she realized that it wasn't her usual chakra, but a strange one.

' _T-The chakra feels completely off to mine. T-That must be Nue!_ ", Sumire came to the conclusion.

Her whole body was quickly cloaked in purple chakra, before a decent amount of the chakra left her. The root members didn't noticed anything. The chakra seemingly being invincible for them, but also for Sumire. Some seconds ago, the chakra floating in the air quickly left the building through the window. After that, Sumire felt her pain vanish.

' _W-What was that? Did Nue warn me or anything like that? Maybe Nue sensed my worries and tried to say me something? Too bad I am tied here and can't summon it_ '

She closed her eyes, trying to sleep a bit until they get picked up and her starting a new life.

' _Maybe I should stop thinking about such things from now on. I am sure I won't have any time for my well being when I am working for them_ '

 **O**

 **Near the border of Fire/Lightning:**

The still running Boruto was quickly nearing the borders just straight north of where they found Sai. Boruto started panicking, as he still hasn't found them or anything hinting where they are.

' _C-Come on...where are they?_ ', Boruto thought as he ran and looked left and right, up and down.

' _I can't let them have Sumire! I need to save her! I promised it myself that I'll find her before the mission even started! I can't give up now!'_

Boruto ran and ran and quickly found out of the forest. I front of him where now hills and a river leading up to a small village, which stood in front of the border walls. He quickly came to an conclusion that they wouldn't cross the border here.

"DAMN IT", Boruto shouted.

'I need to run around the forest. Maybe they're near of me', Boruto thought as he started running again. He now tried to shout, hoping for a response.

"SUMIREEEEE", he shouted, but he heard no response. He tried it some more times, hoping to hear something now.

"WHERE ARE YOU SUMIRE! SAY SOMETHING IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

He was dissapointed after still hearing nothing, The only thing he did was to scare the on the trees sitting birds away from him.

While running, he thought about other things he could do. Shooting his Rasengan up in the sky or trying to somehow sense her chakra with his mysterious eye were some of his ideas. Without being aware what was in front of him, he crashed into a tree and falled down to the ground.

"Ouch", Boruto said in pain. ' _Maybe I should stop running before I start thinking, but there's no time for that_ '

Boruto quickly stood up to try his new ideas. He quickly formed a Rasengan with his hands.

' _The explosion sound and the flashy attitude of the Rasengan in the slowly approaching night sky might attract the attention of the gangsters and Sumire_ ', he thought before he shoot it up in the sky'

Boruto also throwed a kunai up and detonated the Rasengan with it. A bright flash lightened up the surroundings. After some seconds, the flash vanished.

' _I hope Sumire saw this. Maybe the evil gangsters also saw it and check out the area here_ '

Boruto now closed his eyes, trying to awake his secret power.

' _As long as I have to wait here, I'll try to activate my eye power again. I could awake it earlier when I was helping that ANBU guy with that extraction, so I hope it will happen again now_ '

He tried everything to activate his eye again, but it went as he predicted. Once again he couldn't do that.

'I can't. I just can't! What should I do now?', thought a panicked Boruto.

He couldn't wait for the response and started to run along the forest border again.

' _Oh god please let her be close to me. I can't wait for anyone to arrive her. Now it needs a miracle to find them_ '

Boruto run faster and faster, frightened about his potential loss of Sumire.

""SUMIRE WHERE ARE YOUUUUU".

 **O**

 **Camp near the border of the Land of Fire/Lightning:**

The ANBU members Hikari, Taki and Taro together with the unconscious Sai and Mitsuki plus the genin team of Sarada, Namida and Wasabi all camped near the place. They all didn't know that Boruto left them without informing them. Namida and Wasabi left the tent to eat something.

"I am hungry. Haven't eat anything since breakfast", Namida said.

"I prepared some sandwiches for the case we have to camp outside", Wasabi said to her. "Sarada, do you want one?"

She also left the tent to see her two team mates picking up some sandwiches from their lunch box.

"I am not that hungry, but I wouldn't mind", Sarada returned.

The ANBU members also went out with a bunch of cooking devices.

"We're now preparing dinner kids. I would be happy if you would help me", Hikari said.

"We would like to", Namida and Wasabi returned to her, happy that they could do something for the team.

Sarada, as she ate her sandwich, thought about the recent accident, where Mitsuki got injured.

'I should've kept the distance between me and them during the sealing. Boruto provoked the fight, but it was also part my fault that Mitsuki is hurt now'

She turned over to Taro, who was cutting the vegetables for dinner and approached him.

"How is the state of the team leader Sai and Mitsuki?", she asked him.

"They recovered a bit but we still need to take care of their health. We'll do anything to get them up as soon as possible", Taro answered.

"I hope they'll get better soon", Sarada said.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine", Taro said. "I can read it out from your face that you feel a bit sad inside. What's the problem?", he asked.

"It's about what happened earlier. It's my fault that Mitsuki is unconscious and that this may be the reason the mission could fail", she answered.

"It's not entirely your fault. It's neither Boruto's. You shouldn't feel ashamed by that. And it was Mitsuki's decision to save you".

"...Still, I never should've came closer to you guys. I know Mitsuki and he saved Boruto and me countless times before".

"Well there's the confirmation. Mitsuki wants to save his team mates no matter of the price. If it wasn't you, then he would've probably saved Boruto, so don't worry", Taro said.

"...Thank you...", Sarada said to him.

"I am a bit worried about Boruto's state. I think he may take the things Taki said to him a bit too serious", Taro told Sarada.

"Well maybe you should walk over to him and talk to him about that?", Sarada suggested.

Both of them turned over to Boruto, who supposedly was lying on the branch of the tree a couple of metres away from them, them not knowing it was a shadow clone yet.

"I think we should leave him alone for some time a bit more. He may come over to us after some time", Taro said.

"You're probably right", Sarada said before she went over to the girls. "Hey you need some help?"

 **O**

 **7:30 P.M**

 **Border of the land of Fire/Lightning:**

Boruto, feeling a bit tired from the whole running, was still searching for Sumire and her kidnappers.

' _I-I need to find them_ ', he thought, not having enough energy to run faster than usual.

Time passed and passed and Boruto still found no hint of their current location. It also began to rain and he felt a storm coming near.

' _Maybe I should've took those tracking technologies from the ANBU people. I don't have anything I can use to do so_ '.

The strong rain turned the ground into a wet, swampy road. Running along the border became more and more difficult for Boruto.

' _I-I can't run a-anymore. B-But I don't have any times t-tp do a b-break_ ', said Boruto to himself in his mind. The muddy ground made his movements slower and slower, until he slowly stopped.

' _I-I can't..._ '

With that he collapsed onto the ground and lied there.

' _I-I failed...Sumire..._ '

Boruto felt unconscious, lying onto the ground, the rain pouring onto his back like a gatlin gun. Just then a shadow emerged from the trees and Boruto's body reacted, absorbing the being without Boruto knowing anything.

 **In Boruto's mind:**

' _W-What is happening?_ '

In some kind of dream, Boruto felt like his mind entered a new world. A world full of darkness and sorrow.

"...Boruto..."

He heard something call out his name. It seems like he wasn't alone in that dimension.

"W-Who is speaking?", Boruto shouted "A-And where are you?"

He waited for the being to answer. He was wondering if this event was somehow connected to his previous encounters with strangers through his dreams.

"Boruto...I am talking to you with the help of your special power", it said.

"Special power? What do you mean?", Boruto was confused.

The being emerged from the shadows. Boruto was shocked to see who it was.

"Y-You?"

The shadow manifested itself into a creature. Boruto was suprised to see who the mysterious voice belongs to. He never expected to be him.

"Yes me Boruto...I am the Nue...".

Thousand questions were in his mind. Especially how it was able to contact him despite Nue being far away from him.

"N-Nue? How are you able to speak with me? And especially...is Sumire okay?", Boruto spoke.

The Nue in his mind was big and frightening as it was when Sumire tried to blow up the village, but as time passed, it get smaller and smaller.

"I don't have that much time left so let me speak first", the Nue said in a calm tone.

"H-How are you even able to speak? I thought you couldn't but it looks like you can speak our language as good as a human", Boruto said in suprise.

"To be honest, I can't. But because I am contacting you via telepathy, you can understand what I can say, thanks to your special power", Nue explained.

"But what do you mean with special power? Do you mean my eye?", Boruto asked.

Nue came closer to Boruto and looked deep into his right eye.

"Yes, I mean your eye power Boruto. You are a special boy who can speak with me with the help of that extremly rare eye you have. I sensed your power back when my mother used me to destroy your home village".

"Do you know something else about my eyes? You seem to know a lot", Boruto asked Nue, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"...No I don't. All the information I have are the ones my creater put into my mind. I have information about the doujutsu of the Hyuga and Uchiha clan, but that eye you have is some of a new kind. The only thing I know about it is that my chakra somehow reacts to your eye"

"But why that exactly? Why it was me who posseses that special eye power?", Boruto was confused.

"I am not able to answer this question, but let's resume to my actual reason to contact you", Nue stated.

Boruto muted himself and was ready to hear to it.

"The reason why I was contacting you wasn't only to inform you where my mother and my original chakra is, but to warn you about the enemy. I splitted a part of my chakra and let it escape the place we are currently inprisoned. They don't know that I did that. Not even my mother knows."

"You people are inprisoned? You're not outside?", Boruto asked.

"We are in some kind of hideout and they wait for them to get picked up. I heard everything they said and what their plans are. The most frightening thing is what their actual plans are...".

"What they plan to do? Attacking the village with your power? That's the reason why they kidnapped Sumire right?", asked Boruto

"That's only the first step towards their real goal...and that's the domination over the ninja world", Nue told him.

"Oh sure. Every evil guy wants that but why they need Sumire exactly?", Boruto asked it.

Nue suddenly felt uncomfortable because of the question and Boruto sensed it, curious to know the reason.

"...I tell you later when you rescued us", Nue told him not wanting to say what the gangsters plan to do with her.

"Why not now?", asked Boruto, who got a bit angry to Nue.

"...I don't have much time left", Nue explained. "I am going to leave a bit of my chakra in your body. This chakra will navigate you to my mother and me with the help of your eye power. But your time to arrive to us is limited. Either the chakra fades away or we won't be there when you find the hideout"

"Really? That's great! I almost gave up finding you. Thank you so much!", Boruto shouted.

Him saying thanks reminded Nue of something he wanted to do since a long time. Now the moment finally arrived.

"Boruto...ever since you saved mother from her dark past, I felt like her life changed to the better. You are the light that led her to another, better life. No wonder she really felt connected to you".

"She feels connected to me. What do you mean", Boruto asked, his heart started pumping more and more.

"She developed a special kind of affection to you", Nue told him.

' _Did Nue mean...that?_ ', he thought as he wondered what kind of affection she had for him.

"You may find it out later but I still have something to tell you", Nue started.

Boruto was curious to know what Nue still wanted to say.

"Thank you", Nue said.

Boruto was suprised to hear it saying that to him.

"Thank you for what? I never helped you out...or?", Boruto asked.

"Not directly, but you not only saved the life of my mother, but also mine. I was created to blow up the village with the cost of my life. I never had the chance to say it to you since the incident, but now I can. Thank you Boruto".

That statement made Boruto realize how much gratitude he caused in his friends.

"No problem. I think you also became one of my friends. And you helping me finding Sumire is truly something a friend would do, so I also need to say thank you Nue", Boruto smiled to him, which caused Nue to also smiled to him. He never saw Nue feeling that happy.

"You're special Boruto. I think your future is brighter than the sun", Nue said.

"I don't really care what will happen in my future. I instead want to hang out with my friends", Boruto said jokely, causing Nue to laugh.

"Hahaha you're funny Boruto", Nue said. Boruto started laughing too.

After a few seconds, Nue stopped and it's serious expression returned.

"We can laugh when everything is over. Boruto...be careful and don't rush. When you find them, don't let them see you and wait for your comrades", Nue said.

"I can't...", Boruto started. "I secretly left my team behind and now I am alone", Boruto told Nue.

"That's bad...then I have no other choice and need to split up a bit of chakra again", Nue said. "You're going to the root people and I'll contact your team. Your team mate who also was with you back then was able to sense my chakra".

"Y-You mean Mitsuki? He felt unconscious thanks to me...", Boruto told him.

"That's not a problem for me. I am talking to you through your mind you already forgot?", Nue said.

"Yeah you're right", Boruto said.

"Okay I am ready to go", Nue said as he split a bit of chakra up and launched it towards Boruto, hitting him. "I am counting on you Boruto. Free my mother and bring her back home".

Nue dissappeared with a flash and left Boruto with new hope.

"I will save Sumire. You can bet on that Nue!"

 **O**

 **Border of Fire/Lightning:**

"T-Thank you Nue"

Boruto, who came back concsciousness, stood up and was ready to continue his search. He quickly noticed a change.

"I-I can sense a part of Nue's chakra in my body...and the rest of it's chakra not to far away from him".

Boruto started running to the direction where he sensed the chakra.

"That's Nue...and Sumire. I need to hurry.

With that Boruto started running as fast as he could with newfound power and hope.

"Finally I'll see you again Sumire. Just wait for me".

 **O**

 **8 P.M**

 **Camp near the Land of Fire/Lightning:**

The genin and ANBU were still cooking, the dinner almost being ready. Everyone except for Hikari and Sarada went to the tent to a rest a bit

"Hey Sarada, call your team to already sit down near the campfire. We're serving food just in a few minutes", Hikari said.

"Okay", Sarada returned and went into the tent to inform her team mates.

Namida and Wasabi were talking about their future of being a shinobi before they got interupted.

"Hey you two. Dinner is ready", Sarada said to them.

"Okay we're coming. Just give us two minutes to change clothes", said Namida.

"We can do that after dinner", Wasabi said.

"O-Okay, then let's go", Namida returned and both of them went out with Sarada.

"Are Mitsuki and Sai already up again?", Namida asked to Hikari.

"No, they're still asleep and we don't know when they'll wake up", she answered. "So dinner is ready now. I am going to call Taro and Taki and you'll go to Boruto and bring him here. It may cause problems if you talk to him. Please try to cheer him up a bit if he's still sad".

"I'll try my best", Sarada said and went to the branch where Boruto is lying. Namida and Wasabi were following her.

"I hope everything is okay with him now", Wasabi said.

"Sarada, please be gentle to him", Namida returned.

"Yeah yeah okay. But if he's going to go on my nerves, then I won't hold back. I am still a bit mad that he caused those problems with Mitsuki", she said.

They were quickly approaching Boruto's body and jumped up in the tree to talk with him.

...

"Boruto, dinner is ready", Sarada said to him

...

"Yeah", Boruto said in a serious tone.

"Please don't cause more problems and eat with us in peace", Sarada said. Namida and Wasabi just shut their mouths closed.

"I am not hungry", Boruto said annoyed.

"Then at least sit with us on the campfire", she returned.

Boruto thought about what to do now. He hopes they won't find out that he's only a shadow clone yet until his real self was done with the mission.

' _Hopefully my real self already found Sumire. My chakra as a shadow clone won't last for much longer. I'll dissappear soon but I need to at least endure until everybody is asleep. But on the other hand I'll make myself a bit suspicious if I won't have dinner with them._ '

Sarada looked at him and was wondering what he was thinking.

"Okay I come, but don't expect me to talk with you guys anything about the mission", the Boruto clone said and jumped down the tree.

' _That was easy. Maybe he calmed down a bit_ ', Sarada thought as she and the others walked to the campfire.

' _But that's not him. Something is off_ '

 **O**

 **Hidden root hideout:**

The root members were still sitting quietly on the ground waiting for the headquarter to pick them up. The long awaited call then came.

 _RIIIIIIIINNG_

"Finally", Nero said as he stood up and went to the table where he put down his communication device.

"Here's Nero", he said after he picked up the call.

"Martha here. The pick up is in a few minutes. You can already go out and use your transportation capsule".

"Alright we're coming", Nero said.

He closed the call and informed the others.

"Get up you couch potatoes. The pick up is just around the courner".

"Oh yes. My long awaited bath is coming close", Azura said. "What are you guys doing when we finally are in the headquarter?"

"Writing my report", Nero said.

"I need some sleep and after that a vacation without any brats like you", Ramos said.

On the other end of the room was Sumire, who heard everything they said.

' _So we're heading to my new home soon. That's the end of my old life and the start of my new_ ', she thought. ' _All the things I have to do now...probably fits my reason to live more..._ '

"Hey girl, the time finally came", Nero said and free'd her from the bed. "Go over and pick up your things and be ready to move", he said.

"O-Okay", Sumire said.

After a few minutes, everybody was ready to leave the hideout.

"Okay now let's go out and prepare the capsules", Ramos said.

Then they went out the same way the came in through the secret path. When they were out, they took out a device out of their bags and layed it on the ground.

' _This is the end..._ ', thought Sumire, then she felt something emerging out of her body again.

' _N-Not again_ ', she thought and felt the pain on her hand again. Once again a bit of Nue's chakra leaving her body without her knowing that.

' _That must be Nue. What's he doing?_ '

After a few second the pain once again faded away.

...

A hundred metres away there was a boy watching them from the distance, happy to have finally found them.

...

' _T-There she is_ ', Boruto thought. ' _But what to do now?_ '

He quietly watched them and thought about a strategy

' _A young woman, a man and an old granpa who doesn't look that strong..._ '.

He decided to wait for a bit longer for the best moment to attack.

' _I am probably no match for them but I have to try it_ '

...

...

Back where the root members are, Sumire could sense a bit of Nue's chakra.

' _W-What's that?_ ' she thought as he looked over to the direction where she sensed the chakra, but saw nothing.

' _That's definitely Nue's chakra there. What's it doing there?_ '

Sumire was curious to know what was happening around her.

...

Boruto saw that Sumire somehow reacted to Nue's chakra in him but stayed out of view.

' _I think she know that somebody is around. I have to be careful what to do now_ '

...

The root members were continuing preparing for their department. But then Ramos sensed something.

' _Something is there_ ', thought Ramos as he looked at Sumire, who was starring at the same direction where he suspected something.

"I think someone is watching us", Ramos told her team.

' _S-So he also sensed it!_ ' Sumire was suprised.

"W-What? That's impossible!", Nero said.

Azura went to Sumire and confronted her: "You did something helping them finding us you bratty little girl?".

"N-No nothing...", Sumire said before she was slapped by Azura.

"O-Ouch", Sumire shouted.

Boruto got very angry seeing her doing that to Sumire.

' _She's going to pay for that!_ '.

...

"I think I have to fight once again now", Ramos said.

"No this time it's my turn", said Nero as he prepared himself. "Where's the person?".

"Close to that direction", Ramos said.

Nero picked up his stuff and prepared to fight.

"You can all already go to the headquarter. I am going to defeat the person and return to you guys when you're there", he said as he quickly dissappeared from their view.

...

Boruto was still watching them and saw Nero running towards him.

' _T-That's bad! They found me!_ ', Boruto quickly stood up, ready to fight the enemy

"SUMIRE RUN AWAY!"

...

Sumire heard Boruto scream and was shocked.

' _I-IT'S BORUTO! NO!_ '

...

"BORUTO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE", she shouted.

"So it's that brat?", Azura said.

' _How he was able to find us?_ ', Ramos thought.

...

' _I need to get away. I don't think I am able to defeat them! I hope Nue informs them as fast as possible_ '

Boruto quickly picked up a kunai from his bag and tried to create some distance between him and Nero, trying to think about a strategy. But he quickly got found by Nero and he suddenly appeared a few metres in front of him.

...

"Here you are...", Nero, who stood not to far away from Boruto, said.

Boruto was shocked that he found him after only a few seconds. He knew that a fight was unavoidable.

' _If I now try to run away, then I'll lose Sumire! I have to do it!_ '

Boruto, hoping to win the upcoming fight, confronted the root member.

' _I have to fight!_ '

* * *

 **So that was another chapter. I hope you liked it and excited for the next chapter, where Boruto VS Nero will happen. This is going to be the first real fight for Boruto in this story and I'll try to write it as good as possible. Once again sorry for letting you wait.**

 **Please leave a comment and rate this chapter.**

 **Until next time. Bye!**


	11. Boruto vs Nero

**Hello and welcome to another chapter. It's finally here. After a longer time period than I expected. Sorry that it once again took so long but I was busy in life and some things happened since the last chapter. I already started a bit of the next one on June, but I couldn't finish it until now. I released a birthday one-shot story last month. Just saying if you haven't already read it. But for now enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Boruto/Naruto**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Boruto vs Nero**

 **O**

 **8 P.M**

 **Near the hidden root hideout:**

"I need to fight!"

Nero, an elite agent of the root organization, appeared in front of Boruto after they were able to find him hiding near them.

"You're the one guy who found us in Senju park. You seem to be pretty good at this as of now", Nero said to him as he slowly approached Boruto.

' _Take that!_ ', Boruto shouted in his mind and throw some kunai's with letter bombs attacked to them.

Nero simply dodged it in an incredible speed. Boruto was surprised by his agility.

' _Wow is he fast!_ '

"How boring. You could've at least throw them faster so it's not that easy to avoid them"

"You're one of them. Give us Sumire back!", Boruto shouted.

"...You can wish so but we won't", Nero told him. "My name is Nero and I am your opponent"

Before they were able to do something, another guy appeared right behind Nero.

"Hurry up and follow us after you've beat him. We're waiting at Terminal 4S"

' _What terminal?_ ', Boruto thought.

"I only need about two or three minutes. I am catching up to you soon", Nero returned.

"Don't underestimate him. He's the son of the seventh. And don't make the usual mistake to play around and be attentive".

Boruto looked at his eyes and notices a weird pattern on his eyes.

' _I-Is that a Sharingan? B-But it's looking vastly different than the usual one!_ '

"Don't worry Ramos and get out of here now!", Nero said to him.

"Hmmpf", Ramos vanished, leaving Boruto and Nero alone.

...

Suddenly a helicopter appears from the sky. It seems like it wasn't visible for them until now.

' _I've never seen something like that. They can all fly away with that_ '

"Hey I am here!", Nero shouted as he quickly ran in front of Boruto and punched him

Boruto falled on his back down to the ground.

"Ahhh!", Boruto shouted in pain. ' _You stupid guy! You're going to pay for that!_ '

 **O**

The helicopter landed in front of Ramos, Azura and Sumire, ready to open the doors for them to enter.

"Finally", Ramos said.

The pilot and co-pilot left the machine and saluted them: "Agent Ramos, Agent Azura, we're here to pick you up"

"Took long enough for you to arrive", Ramos said.

"W-We're sorry", they both said.

"Hurry up and get ready to take off", Ramos said, as he approached them.

"Go into the helicopter brat", Azura said to the tied Sumire.

' _Boruto doesn't have any chance against him_ ', she was in thoughts and didn't noticed Azura.

"I said get in!", Azura shouted and pulled her by her hair.

"Ahh!", Sumire shouted in pain and was pulled into the helicopter, before Azura and Ramos also entered.

"We're ready to take off", the pilot said.

"Go for it", Ramos confirmed and the helicopter took off.

' _You can do it! I believe in you Boruto-kun!_ ", Sumire looked out of the window.

 **O**

"Are you ready to fight?", Nero said to Boruto.

"I am going to win!", Boruto returned.

"In your dreams!", Nero said. "Let's do it! Black Arrow!"

Nero created a black looking arrow out of his hands which flown at him in an also incredible speed as himself.

' _D-Damn!_ ', Boruto tried to dodge as fast as possible but the arrow almost hit him, only cutting a bit of his hair.

' _Those arrows are sharp and fast. I need to be careful!_ '

"You see I am too fast for you to hit me and you are too slow to decently dodge my jutsu's. I am too strong for you!"

Boruto felt that he wasn't good enough to fight him, but he still was ready to continue.

' _I am probably no match for him but I still need to try!_ '

 **O**

 **Camp near the border of the Land of Fire/Lightning:**

Mitsuki was still unconscious, lying onto a sheet in one of the tents. Besides him was Sai, who was also unconscious.

...

 **In Mitsuki's mind:**

' _W-Where I am?_ '

...

It felt like he was in a black space, having a similiar feeling to what he felt when he was in his father's lab, not knowing what is happening around him.

...

"Mitsuki...", someone said.

He wasn't sure who it actually was. He wasn't sure if he was really hearing something or if it was a past memory of his.

...

"Mitsuki...", he heard again.

He saw something emerging out of the black shadows, which looks exactly like Boruto!

...

"Listen...".

"Is it really you Boruto?", Mitsuki said.

...

"No it's not Boruto. I am talking to you with the help of your memories", the being who looked like Boruto said.

"Who are you then?", Mitsuki asked.

"I am Nue", it said.

"You are that monster back then? How were you able to get into my mind?", Mitsuki asked.

"I already spoke with Boruto and told him where mother's location was. I helped him getting there".

"B-But Boruto is here with us or isn't he", Mitsuki asked.

"He didn't said it to you", Nue said. "He left you in secret", Nue returned.

"W-Why you did that Boruto...".

"Now listen I am going to tell you everything later but for now you need to wake up and quickly run to him. He's fighting one of those root people right now and need your help!"

"He's what?", Mitsuki said shocked. "How he was able to actually find him?"

I gave him some of my chakra as a help. I also gave you a little bit of my chakra. It's going to help you finding my true self and Boruto, as long as he still has a bit of my chakra in him".

"I understand now. With that we can track both of you".

"Don't think it's going to be that easy. Boruto's special eye also helped him in locating me. You don't have that so it's going to be more difficult for you"

"Maybe,..but I am able to feel chakra, which also helps".

"I am impressed. You can actually do it. I am counting on you Mitsuki", Nue said, before he dissappeared.

...

"Now how I am going to wake up?", Mitsuki said.

"I am going to help you with that", Nue, who's body already dissappeared, said to him.

 **O**

 **Camp near the Land of Fire/Lightning:**

Mitsuki, who was asleep just some moments ago, woke up. Nobody was in the tent at the moment, but he heard them speaking outside.

' _I-I need to go'_

He was about to leave the tent but then he heard Sarada:

"I am looking for Mitsuki. Save me a Hot Dog for lat..."

She saw a familiar coming out from the tent.

"M-Mitsuki?"

"W-What?", everyone else said in surprise.

Sarada looked at Mitsuki ánd was happy to see him being okay.

"Y-You wake up?", Sarada asked as she approached him.

"S-Sarada...where is Boruto?", Mitsuki asked.

"You just woke up and want to see Boruto?", she started.

"WHERE IS HE!", Mitsuki shouted at everyone.

Sarada never saw Mitsuki being that worried. She began to talk again.

"W-Well he's there", Sarada said to him, pointing to the tree.

"Boruto sure doesn't feel good right", Namida said to him.

"You better leave him alone since it looks like he's still sad about what happened earlier", Wasabi said.

"Hey kid, what's up with you?", Taro asked.

"Someone needs to look after Sai", Hikari told them.

"I already did. He's still unconscious", Taki said who came from the tent.

...

Mitsuki meanwhile ran to the spot where he was supposed to be and got a confirmation about his dream.

"I-It's true", Mitsuki said in a low tone.

"What's wrong Mitsuki", Sarada asked him.

Mitsuki turned around and said it to her.

"BORUTO IS FIGHTING ONE OF THOSE ROOT AGENTS RIGHT NOW!", Mitsuki shouted, which shocked Sarada.

"W-WHAT?", Sarada was surprised. "M-MAYBE..."

Sarada activated her Sharingan and started checking the Boruto on the tree.

"I-It's a shadow clone", Sarada said.

"Everyone pick up their stuff and follow me! Nue told me in my dream everything!", Mitsuki shouted.

"N-Nue? Class reps summon?", Sarada murmered.

"Yes. He gave me some of his chakra to locate him and Boruto. We need to be quick!

"Is that the truth?", Taro asked. "Sai is still asleep so some people need to stay here and wait for more ANBU member to arrive"

"I would say Hikari should stay, Taki said. "And we are going with them. Maybe the two girls there should also stay", he pointed towards Namida and Wasabi.

"NO", Wasabi and Namida said. "We're going to do anything to save Sumire!"

"B-But..."

"Let them help us", Mitsuki said. "We are all from the same class, so we know about each other's fighting style and tricks".

...

"Alright. Then only one of us are going with them", Taro said to Taki.

"I am going with them", Taki said. "You're better in healing and treating human so you can help Sai if anything happens".

"...O-Okay. I am counting on you. I am following when the other ANBU from Konoha are here".

...

"Hurry up we need to go now!", Mitsuki said.

"Let's go", Sarada said. ' _Boruto you idiot! Why you didn't said anything?!_ '

With that the group of Mitsuki, Sarada, Namida, Wasabi and Taki started running to Boruto, hoping they would catch up to him as soon as possible.

 **O**

 **Near the hidden root hideout:**

"Rasengan!", Boruto shouted as he attacked Nero with his strongest jutsu.

"Seems you know some really strong jutsus kid", Nero said as he simply moved right to dodge his attacks. Boruto missed once again due to Nero's immense speed.

"Now it's my turn. Shadow Punch!, Nero said as his one fist was now dark black, looking like it was made of dark steel.

Boruto on the ground, rolled away from the punch, quickly standing up. The punch of Nero cracking the ground up like it was a biscuit.

' _He's too fast. Maybe I should use lightning style and wind style for my Boruto Stream special technique. I may match his speed then_ '

"Black Arrow!", Nero shouted and used the jutsu he used earlier on Boruto.

' _I need to avoid them. I have to use it_!'

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!", Boruto summoned two shadow clones and was ready to launch himself.

"Clones, do the Boruto Stream", Boruto said.

"Roger boss", the clones returned and prepared for the jutsu. One of them used lightning style, the other wind style. Boruto jumped up, leaned his foots behind him and the clones used their hands to catapult Boruto away. Shortly after that the clones got hit by the black arrow Nero was using".

"I've heard that Lord Seventh and his son's speciality are shadow clones, but utilizing them like that is really impressive"

"Shadow clones are not the only thing I am famous for", Boruto said. "Lightning Shuriken!"

Boruto threw some shuriken charged with electrical power to Nero.

"You're also able to change chakra nature. And you even mastered chakra forming. Impressive, but not enough to beat me. Shadow Vine!"

Nero swinged a black chakra vine, which deflected Boruto's Shuriken.

"Take this", Nero whiped his vine to Boruto. Once again the speed of the attack overwhelmed Boruto and he got hit.

Boruto not only got hit pretty hard, but the vine also binded his body.

' _C-Crap_ '

"How are you liking that?", Nero said.

' _I need to free myself as fast as possible_ '

Boruto tried to free his arms, but he couldn't do anything.

"Try it as much as you want. Even if you're able to free your arms, you're not able to do jutsus since my vine suck out your chakra"

 _'He's right! I lose all my chakra I had left!_ '

"Game Over for you", Nero told him as he still had his vine wrapped around Boruto

' _Is that really the end? T-That can't be it. I thought my determination to save Sumire made me stronger..._ '

Boruto, still captivated by Nero's jutsu, closed his eyes, trying to endure the pain.

' _I promised myself that I would save her and tell her everything. But it seems like I can't even save myself..._ '

"You lost", Nero told him.

Boruto, opened his eyes again: "I am not allowed to lose! I don't want to lose!"

Suddenly he felt a strong energy emerging. His willpower gave him new powers.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE!", Boruto screamed loud

Then something unbelievable happened. A blueish glowing mark came out from the diamond shaped curse mark on his hand, expanding itself to his whole arm. But not only that, Boruto eyes emerged lightnings and it looks now vastly different than before. Boruto could sense it but now his special eye power, but now it's visible for everyone.

Nero was heavily surprised to see him using those kind of powers.

' _Where did that brat get that curse mark from. It's one of...and that eye_ '

Nero approached Boruto, taking a closer look to Boruto.

"Your eyes...and those markings on your body...you truly have frightening powers in you", Nero said to Boruto. "Just like they told us"

That last bit attracted Boruto's attention.

"I-Is it possible that you know something about them?", Boruto returned

"Maybe...but first show me those powers in a battle. Now I am going to fight seriously and with my full power!"

Boruto looked at him and noticed a different marking emerging from his arm.

"I know another organization which contacted us about the same looking mark like you have. And after research, we were able to copy it into a similiar body mark!", Nero told.

' _An organization? What he could mean?_ '

"Hey, that mark you have...is it really the same kind as mine?", Boruto asked.

"I told you that mine is a copy of yours. Let's say it's functions kinda similiar", Nero told him.

Boruto looked at his body and notices the mark expanding itself to his whole body in a strange looking tattoo on both his arms and face.

' _W-What is that?_ ', Boruto felt a horrific energy arising from him. ' _It feels like he's surrouned by evil chakra!_ '

"Take that!", Nero shouted. "Dark Energy! Black Arrow!".

Nero launched a black chakra arrow to Boruto, who was still in shock about him.

"Ahhh...", Boruto shouted as he jumped up, dodging the attack from Nero, which almost directly hit him.

'Crap that was close'

Boruto landed on the ground, surprised about his opponents power

' _That arrow was super fast and thin! That was way more powerful than anything he did before_ '

"You see that the marking powered up my attacks in many ways", Nero told him.

Boruto turned his head around and saw many trees in vertical row being cut in half.

' _One hit and I am dead_ '

...

"Dark Energy! Crushing Ball!"

Boruto turned his head back and saw a large ball made of dark energy raining down onto him.

' _What the!_ ', Boruto dodged the attack, this time more easily due to the slow speed of the attack.

"Hey, never show your enemy your back. I thought this was one of the things young shinobi learned in the academy?"

Boruto blamed himself for this mistake.

' _I need to stay calm and attentive. It can go wrong so fast and then I'll never be able to see her face again!_ '

"You're no match for me now. You got some neat little tricks and you're truly talented for your age, but I am an elite agent. And now after powering up I am even stronger. The only way you can possibly defeat me would be if you're able to activate your own curse mark".

"I won't give up! Even if it means my death!", Boruto shouted. "I would never leave behind a friend! Especially for her!"

"You don't get it right? You're to weak! Even if you're somehow able to defeat me, there are more people in our organization who are as strong or even stronger than me!"

"That may be true, but I'll try my luck!", Boruto shouted, ready to attack.

' _I'll win this fight! No matter what!_ ', Boruto ran towards Nero and jumped out with him forming his mighty jutsu.

"Rasengan!"

...

"Too slow...", Nero simply jumped back. The Rasengan crushing the ground.

' _I somehow need to get to him faster before he's able to react_ '

"Even if your jutsu is able to destroy whole mountains, it's useless if it won't hit me", Nero said. "Dark Energy! Arrow Rain!"

Nero raised his hand in the sky and shoot many, many little arrows up. "Try dodging that!"

' _These are going to coverI need to do something about that or it's over! Maybe...'_

 _"Water Style! Surging Sea!", Boruto shouted and spit out a large amount of water up to the sky. He spinned around to cover a wide area above him._

"What?", Nero said in surprise.

The dark arrows raining down crashed down into the water, slowing them down. Boruto still was spitting water up.

' _Just like I thought! Those arrows are still physics despite them looking like a chakra mass_ '

Boruto stopped his water release, the arrows now falling down with a much slower speed.

'Boruto formed another Rasengan with his hand and jumped up to destroy the one arrow above him. ' _Now I can destroy them_ '

"Rasengan!", he destroyed one of the arrows, the other raining down to the ground and blowed up the area under his feets.

' _I am happy that I was able to learn how to use Water Style back then when we got Genin. That saved my life_ '

...

Boruto was once again distracted and didn't noticed that someone was behind him.

"Hey, you have forgot me?", Nero said. Boruto turned around to him in surprise.

"Dark Energy Punch!", Nero said and hit Boruto in the stomach, sending him flying down to earth.

Boruto crashed into the ground, causing dirt to blow up. Boruto was lying on the ground, hurt.

' _D-Damn! That hurts! I feel like he broke some of my bones_ '

Boruto stood up, trying to stand with all his willpower.

' _I am lucky he didn't hit me on my legs or arms. I need them to fight!_ '

"Better stay down and I may let you live", Nero told him.

"Better shut your mouth before I am breaking all your teeths!", Boruto returned.

"Azura was right! You're a brat who'll never learn from his mistakes"

"Your mistake was to underestimate me! I am strong enough to beat you!", Boruto screamed out his determination.

' _I am strong! I'll be able to defeat him, no matter what!_ '

...

Suddenly Boruto noticed a sudden change in his sight. His eyes feeling once again weird.

...

"This...", Nero started

' _...is my eye!_ '

Boruto's right eye changed into a black one with a white-blueish kind of iris, which was now visible for everyone. He suddenly felt a strong power in him.

"Seems like you could awaken one of your powers. Now let's see how much that power will actually helping you in this fight", Nero returned and began to form new hand seals.

"Dark Energy! Stream!", Nero shouted and used both of his hand to create a beam of energy coming out from them with an unbelievable speed.

Boruto saw this attack coming and dodged.

...

"W-What?", Nero was surprised.

Boruto dodged the attack as if he knew that Nero was about to shoot him.

"I can't believe that. He could be as fast as me!"

' _Was that me? How I was able to do that?_ '

An akward silence came from both of them before Nero spoke.

"So the rumors about those eyes are true...", Nero said.

He attracted Boruto's attention with that. Eager to hear something more about his powers, Boruto asked him again.

"Now say it to me? What do you know about them? And what organization did you mean?"

...

"You're full of surprised kid. Okay I am going to tell you", Nero returned. "But I doubt these information are going to help you understanding.

"Say it to me! Now!", Boruto shouted.

...

"That eye power you got on your right eye...is called Jougan"

' _J-Jougan?_ '

Boruto's heart started pounding. Finally he knew it's name. But there are still many questions in his head.

"Okay but what is it exactly?"

"A doujutsu kid. Never heard about the different doujutsu existing? You know, Sharingan, the secret Rinnegan or something you should know because your family posesses it, the Byakugan"

"Don't think I am not knowing these! I mean where it does came from and how I am only able to get it. And where did you even know I am related to the Hyuga's?".

...

"We know everything about our victims".

"Shut up and answer my question!", Boruto shouted angrily.

"Calm down. We don't know where it does came from, the organization which contacted either kept that in secret or they also don't know. We had a theory but first we experimented with the DNA samples we got from them and these confirmed our theory. The Jougan is, similiar to the Rinnegan, an upgraded version of an existing doujutsu"

"You mean the Byakugan?", Boruto said.

"Probably since it got a similiar structure as the Byakugan. We asume you can see and move through dimensions and slightly bend and control time with it when someone is able to master it. It's a very rare doujutsu from the Otsutsuki family only very few people are able to get it. I don't know however how you was able to get it", Nero said.

"...These Otsutsuki guys...they damaged the village and hurt many of my friends...it's horrible to think that I have a part of them in me..."

Nero was surprised to hear that the kid in front of him met the Otsutsuki.

"Maybe they did something which gave you these eyes. We heard that you and the seventh got trapped in another dimension. In that case it's impossible to gain information for us".

"But it's impossible! I was able to do these things all back when I was in the academy!", Boruto told him.

"Then find the one organization which we worked together with and ask them. I think I told you more than enough. I am sick of you now. Let's finish our battle now so I can return to the headquarter".

Boruto jumped back and was ready to continue.

' _He's right! I need to end this quickly so I can pursuit the other root gangster. Either I beat him now or I need to stop this battle and run away_ '

Boruto's right eye was still activated and he could saw the immens amount of chakra and the chakra points in Nero's body.

' _I am lucky I was able to activate that Jougan thingy just some minutes ago. With this power, I can dodge his jutsus and react to his movement, and maybe even something more..._ ', Boruto thought. ' _I am not sure if this is already everything the Jougan is capable to do, but he said I can move through dimensions just like what happened back when Nue and Sumire attacked the village, so he's probably telling the truth_ '

"Are you ready for the final clash?", Nero shouted. "Dark Energy! Stream!

Once again Nero unleashed a dark beam of chakra, which Boruto dodged again.

' _Good. I can keep up with him and dodge his fastest jutsus_ ', Boruto thought and prepared his counter attack.

Boruto ran to Nero as he formed a Rasengan on his hand.

"'Rasengan!"

...

"Return!", Nero shouted.

"What?"

The confused Boruto heard something behind him and turned around to see the dark beam he just dodged flying to him.

' _That's going to be close_ ', Boruto thought and pushed his hand with the Rasengan down to the ground. The strong wind jutsu caused an explosion to the ground which send Boruto flying upwards.

"Smart little boy, but thats not clever enough".

The dark beam returned to it's source. But Nero wasn't done with his jutsu

"Bounce!", Nero shouted as the dark energy bounced of his fist back to Boruto, flying now to the Boruto, who was still in the air.

' _I need to use my Boruto Stream now. That's going to drain a lot of chakra though. I need to bring him down quickly!_ '

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Boruto summoned some shadow clones, which hands he used as a catapult to dodge the upcoming jutsu. He then used it again and again, using his clones to quickly move from one spot to another.

"Not bad. Together with the curse mark this technique made you almost as fast as me with my curse mark".

Boruto used the stream now to catapult himself to Nero.

"Nice try but too predictibal", Nero dodged the attackby jumping back really high. Boruto quickly reacted and once again pushed his Rasengan to the ground and used the impact as a catapult to Nero. He wasn't prepared for that kind of move from Boruto.

"You're right! Nice try!", Boruto shouted and quickly formed another Rasengan in his hand.

"Not so fast!", Nero shouted and before he got hit, he shoot another dark beam to Boruto's Rasengan, which caused a huge explosion, which blow both of them away.

' _D-Damn! Almost hit him_ ', Boruto thought. He knew that one direct hit with the Rasengan was able to bring even the strongest shinobi down.

Nero and Boruto both falled down to the ground. Nero though was able to land on his feets while Boruto crashed down onto it.

"Damn brat! You actually managed to hurt me!", Nero said.

Boruto quickly stood up: "That was the purpose of it you know?"

"You brat. You're going to pay for this...", Nero said in an angry tone.

Nero raised up his hand for another jutsu.

"Let's look how you like this! Dark Energy! Mental Arrows!

Nero shoot multiple black arrows up in the sky which glowed golden.

'Is this the same kind of jutsu he used earlier?', Boruto looked up to the sky, the arrows still raising up but slowing down each moment.

"You won't be able to slow them down with your jutsu since I can control speed and direction with this jutsu", Nero told him. "That's the end!"

' _I won't give up_ ', Boruto remembered the words he said earlier. ' _I will save Sumire_!'

Boruto watched the dark arrows raining down into him: ' _I remember that one guy saying that he's losing his attention to enemies and people around him pretty easily. He's super fast and fragile, which helps him defending, but it seems he can get overwhelmed by surprise attacks pretty quickly I have an idea..._ '

"Kage Bunshin!"

Boruto created a lot of shadow clones around him and was ready for the final blow.

"Water Style: Surging Seas!"

Nero watched him, grinning about his seemingly stupid decision to use the same jutsu again.

"It won't work now. You can't slow them down even if you have your shadow clones helping you"

Boruto and his clones used the same strategy, spitting out water up to the sky.

' _Now I have to be quick_ '

The down raining arrows drilled through the water with ease.

"You see. It's useless!", Nero shouted as he controlled the arrows with his arms. "Die brat!"

The arrows crashed down onto the ground, once again causing a huge explosion. Nero was looking at the huge wall of smoke and blown up dirt and laughed at the result of his jutsu.

"I told you you're not able to defend yourself in this situation! You lost!"

The smoke slowly vanishes and the ground under it was visible again...and Boruto lied there without a sign of consciousness.

"Hahaha, it was obvious from the start who was going to win, even after your eyes and curse mark got activated and having a huge power boost. You're pretty good, but not good enough haha"

He saw something lying on the ground where the explosion was. Nero knew he was done with him.

"Maybe I should take your body back to the lab after I killed you so we can experiment on your curse mark"

He slowly approached Boruto's unconscious body. But something felt wrong.

"W-What...?"

...

"RASENGAN!"

Suddenly Boruto break through from under the ground and hit him directly with his Rasengan. It was something he never expected. But having low expectations was his ultimate weakness.

"I AM GOING TO WIN!" Boruto shouted!

Boruto's Rasengan blew him up hundred of fets high, the blast from it cracking his bones. He never expected he would lose against a kid.

"DAMN YOU!", Nero shouted before he fall down to the spot where Boruto was. He crashed down to the spot only a couple of metres away from him.

...

' _That's it. I made it_ '

Boruto went on his knees. The battle costed him a little bit too much energy.

...

"W-What a shame...", Nero said, lying on the ground. The thought that his head was on a lower level than from a child was unbearable for him.

...

"I-I told y-you that I would never give up. I...beat you...all fair"

"NOW KILL ME!", Nero shouted. "Now I can't return to the roots with that shame you left to me. Finish me now so I don't need to live through all that! They'll hunt me down anyway!".

"W-What?", Boruto stuttered.

"Do it!", Nero shouted.

Boruto couldn't say anything. That statement and emotional breakout from his enemy overwhelmed him.

"S-Sorry but I don't kill anyone and I don't even want to hurt anyone who's already beaten up"

"I don't need your pity excuses! If you won't do it then I'll do later!"

"I doubt that. Why I should spend my time with killing you when my girlfriend is abducted just right now?"

"..."

"You would make a good ANBU for Konoha. Too bad you picked the wrong side", Boruto said to him.'

"B-Brat", Nero said to him.

...

Boruto looked up, trying to find a hint where the other and Sumire could be.

' _I need to find Nue's chakra. I almost spend all of his chakra to locate them_.'

Boruto searched and searched and found some small bits of chakra.

"That's Nue's chakra but it's extremly weak since they're already too far away. I need to hurry up before I am going to lose them"

...

"Hey you", Nero said weakly to get his attention.

"What do you want?", Boruto returned.

"Y-You won so I am going to tell you something about your c-curse mark..."

"!?"

...

"Remember this...your curse mark can get even stronger. W-When we analyzed it, we found out that there are mutliple levels of chakra and power you can create with it. But we were only able to explore the first level, so we don't know anything about it, only that it's another secret technique of the Otsutsuki".

"Multiple levels?", Boruto returned.

"Yes...and you may be able to unlock these with your talent. Combined with your Jougan, you could become the strongest shinobi on earth. But don't expect that you could win against the other agents. You may be able to defeat Azura and some other younger newcomers, but not against Ramos and especially against Killer X or the boss, but anyway...", Nero slowly closed his eyes. "...G-Good luck..."

Nero now passed out and left a ton of questions in Boruto's head. Little does he knew that he'll figure out the answers to these questions soon enough.'

"Thanks", Boruto said to him and faced the direction where his next destination lies.

' _Now I have to hurry!_ '

With that Boruto left the spot and continued hunting the gang who abducted Sumire and attacked his friends. Boruto, now knowing about his powers, was now confident that he's able to defeat them.

 **O**

 **8.15 P.M**

 **In the forest:**

"H-He started moving!", Mitsuki said as he and the other still continued jumping from tree to tree to the spot where Nue's chakra was.

"He's what?" Sarada started. "He better wait for us so we can all fight against them!

"That's how Boruto is. He wants to do everything on his own. He's truly fascinating", Mitsuki returned

"Hey you two, when we're going to arrive?", Wasabi said to them.

"It still takes some time", Mitsuki answered.

"We must hurry up. Nue's chakra in him is the only thing which helps us tracking him and our enemies", Wasabi said.

"Y-Yeah!", Namida tried to sound more confident, but somehow failed.

"I know and you're right", Mitsuki said. ' _Nue told me that he was fighting one of them, so is he really running away from him or...did he actually win?_ '

"Is everything okay Mitsuki?", Sarada answered, noticing his akward facial expression.

"I am alright. Thank you", Mitsuki returned. "Let's move faster now!".

"Okay!"

 **O**

 **Root headquarter:**

"We're almost there. Get ready to land!", the helicopter pilot told.

' _That was fast..._ ', Sumire thought, being tied and sitting on one of the seats.

"I wonder why Nero is taking so long to beat that kid", Azura said.

"He may have underestimated him. We know that Nero is pretty basic in fights. Thinking he's always the stronger one only because he's one of our agents. He's strong enough to be worthy being called a special agent. He may become even stronger than me if he would try", Ramos said.

"How was Nero when he actually joined the organization?", Azura asked, curious to know about his past.

"Well he wasn't that much of a heartless guy back then but he changed himself a bit when he tried to become an elite agent"

"Was he better than me back when he was new or is it me?", Azura asked, grinning. "I am better or knot?"

"You're both pathetic!", Ramos told her.

...

"Preparing to land", the pilot once again said.

' _Here we are. I hope Boruto-kun is okay_ '

Sumire watched out of the window and saw a big giant fortress floating in the sky, just appearing out of nowhere.

' _How's that possible_ '

"surprised kid?" Azura said. "Thanks to our advanced technology we were able to let our headquarter float in the air and making it visible and invisible when we want. With that we can fly wherever we want and nobody noticed!"

' _So in other words, when I am in their headquarter, it's impossible for other people to ever find me_ '

The helicopter was almost down on one of the landing spots. She could already saw some people standing outside, ready to welcome them.

' _It's impossible for them to save me now..._ '

They were now on the ground and the motor plus the whole engine got turned off.

' _Looks like this is the end..._ '

...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. Writing this fight was pretty difficult for me since I am not that good in writing a detailed description of battles that long. It's even going to be harder since I still need to write at least four battles = about 4 chapters of fighting. We're almost in the typical "fighting phase" the most arcs of shonen anime has. You can try to figure out who fights with who.**

 **Please leave a comment and rate this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


	12. The calm before the storm

**Hello and welcome back to the next chapter. Took almost two months for the next chapter, but here it is. I hope the waiting paid off for you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Boruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The calm before the storm**

 **O**

 **8:20 PM**

 **Near the border of the land of fire/lightning:**

' _I need to hurry_ **'**

Boruto, who just defeated Nero in battle, continued his pursuit to find the remaining root members and Sumire.

' _That fight took long enough. I need to find their hideout before they can somehow interupt the connection between me and Nue, or them extracting Nue's chakra out of Sumire'_

Boruto thought about what Nero said to him, which makes the secret behind both his eye power and curse mark more mysterious.

' _He said my curse mark can expand to multiple levels of strength. I wonder what happens if my curse mark reaches the highest one. That one Momoshiki alien gave that to me and told me I would lose everything I have. I fear that this curse mark will cause that to happen. This power could cost me my entire life and what I lived for...including my friends_ '

Then he remembered something which happened much earlier, back in his academy days.

' _But that one other guy I met in my dreams...he told me that my eye is the eye of hope. The curse mark which will cause me to lose everything and the eye of hope. Bad power vs good power. This is too confusing, but I need to focus now'_

 ** _O_**

 ** _Root headquarter:_**

The helicopter with Sumire and her kidnapper just landed on the landing area. Immidiately some other root agents appeared in front of it.

"Welcome back agent Ramos and Azura. We waited for your return", the one agent said. The other one noticed one agent missing.

"Where's agent Nero?", the other said.

Ramos and Azura left the machine, ready to go.

"Nero is fighting someone who knows to much about our operation. He's going to return later", Azura said.

"My mission is done. Inform the boss about the results", Ramos said.

"That's not necessary, the boss is going to hear that from your mouth in a moment", the other one said.

This quite suprised Azura and Ramos. They never expected the boss to leave his seat for them.

"He's coming here?", Azura asked.

"Yes, together with agent Soli"

"Soli? So the rumors are true about her being an agent now?", Azura asked.

"Yes and the boss even made her part of the elite group", one root member said.

"What? That means she's the same rang as me?", Azura asked in shock.

"You're right. And she even managed to become one in even less time than you", the same one said.

"I know her and she isn't as strong as me. She shouldn't be that much stronger than the normal agents. I don't even know why the boss even likes her", Azura told them.

"It's not her fighting skills that makes her that good, it's her knowledge. That's why"

Azura was in anger that she got surpassed that easily. But she knew that wasn't the time to discuss that.

"I'll fight her later. Now let's finish what we've began", she said.

"You got the target person?", one agent said.

"Yes", Ramos said. "Come out"

...

It took a while before she decided to get out of the helicopter. She was a little bit afraid of them.

' _W-Who are they?_ ", she thought. ' _M-More of them_?'

She now stood before the two and Ramos was ready to introduce her.

"Is she the one we're searching for?", the one root member asked.

"Yes", Ramos answered. "This is Sumire Shigaraki, the daughter of Tanuki Shigaraki, the one man who betrayed us. His experiment lives inside his daughter"

"Then she must have Nue's mark on her body"

Ramos immidiately reacted to this assumption.

"Show us that mark little girl", Ramos spoke to her.

Sumire didn't wanted to do this. She feared them to hurt Nue somehow.

"B-But...", she started before Azura interupted her.

"Remember what we promised you about your friends. And yes, we're still able to do that, especially since those brats are near of one of our elite agents. I bet Nero already killed that blonde guy, so I am sorry for that, but think about your other friends..."

"Boruto isn't dead! He's alive for sure!", Sumire shouted.

"That's what you wish for, but in reality, that kid doesn't have a chance against him. He's only a kid. He got talent but he's still a brat so don't count on him. And now show us your mark!".

"Don't worry. We won't do anything to Nue right now. It will take some time before we're working on your little pet anyway", Ramos said.

Sumire still wasn't sure, but she couldn't do anything against it, so she gave up.

"H-Here. On my left hand", she spoke and showed them her curse mark. She suddenly felt something brewing inside of her. The other one just looked at the mark.

"That's really Nue's mark", the one said. "It's a little bit different to the version we know, but that won't be a problem.

"Tanuki really was a genius when it comes to science and sealing jutsu's. But that was to be expected from a guy who's clan is connected to a specific other one.

That got Sumire's attention. She never knew that much from her parents and from where they actually come from.

"What they are refering to? Did my father belong to clan famous for it's science?"

The root members took a closer look and noticed something they didn't expected.

"The Shigaraki's are really above other families when it comes to advanced technology. They were even able to expand the powers of the Nue and it's chakra. Our scientist are going to have their fun analysing the differences"

'I-It's happening again!...", Sumire thought as she felt a huge power leaving her body.

Suddenly Sumire's Nue mark on her left palm started to glow in a purple light, which attracted the attention of the root agents and elite agents.

"W-What's that? A strange light!", the two root said.

"Is that the monster?", Azura asked as she looked to Ramos.

"Yes definitely", Ramos told her and activated his Sharingan.

Then a huge pile of chakra left Sumire's hand, flying up into the sky.

"What's happening", the root member started saying.

"Nue's chakra is leaving her body", Ramos explained them. With his Sharingan he could see everything.

"What you've done brat", Azura neared Sumire before she got stopped by Ramos.

"Shut up Azura. Give me the chakra container device", Ramos told her.

"Don't interupt me again Ramos", Azura returned.

"Give me that device or before I beat you up Azura!", Ramos shouted.

"O-Okay. You're really scary you know", Azura told him before she gave him the requested device.

Ramos activated the device and some kind of green chakra sword appeared.

"I am gonna catch Nue's chakra with this. That chakra is the reason why that kid from Konoha was able to find us...twice"

"Twice?", Azura said.

"Yes. One time when we were waiting in the hideout...and the other time when we were in Senju-Park. That blonde kid is able to sense chakra. That's why he was able to find us that quickly in Konoha, because Nue's chakra inside the girls body was strong enough. And the second time Nue directly send a little bit of it's chakra to reach up that blonde miles and miles away from us and all he had to do was to follow back the trace. And now Nue's gonna do it again"

"That means that girl betrayed us!", Azura shouted.

Sumire didn't knew about anything Nue was doing and also was shocked about the recent happenings.

"N-No. I had no clue", Sumire explained.

"Lier!", Azura shouted.

"NOW SHUT UP!", Ramos shouted back before he left her and the two root members. "You're seriously an embarassment for all elite agents. All I have to say is that Soli is truly the better agent between you two. You're strong but mentally you're not made to be an elite agent":

This shoutout muted Azura immidiately.

"You're not allowed to even touch that girl from now on except if she tries to run away. And now you stay here while I try to catch Nue's chakra. Understood?"

Azura simply nodded, she was quite afraid from Ramos now.

' _At least that stupid woman got what she deserved, but I am still worried about Nue_ '

"Okay I am ready. It won't take long", Ramos said and started to levitate. Him being able to do so suprised Azura.

"What the heck? Since when does he know how to fly?", Azura asked herself. The two other root member heard that.

"He's not the only one able to do that. X is also able to do so. He and Ramos are definitely the two top agents of our organisation", one root member told her.

"I've never heard or saw something from that X. Is he really that strong?", Azura asked.

"He's more than strong. I've heard he may be even stronger than the boss himself. You may be able to met him soon, he's currently operating near of our current headquarter location"

...

At the same time, Ramos levitated higher in the sky. He pursuited Nue's chakra, which was still visible for Ramos with the help of his Sharingan. Nue's Chakra was already able to fly away a little bit, but Ramos was quick enough to catch up.

"You stay here", Ramos said and was ready to swing the green blade of his chakra container.

Nue's chakra just stood still as Ramos was trying to hit it with his weapon. But then, just before Ramos hit it, Nue's chakra started flashing out a bright light.

'Ahhh! That's bright!', Ramos thought. ' _How is that even possible with my Sharingan?!_ '

...

Sumire and the others were watching him from the distance and they were also quite suprised. Sumire once again felt something in her.

' _A-Again?', Sumire thought. 'What's the meaning of this? Nue?'_

For another time, Sumire felt Nue's chakra leaving her body, but this time was different. It seems like Nue also used Sumire's chakra.

' _Nue is using my chakra. I-I feel weak_ ', Sumire almost collapsed onto the ground, but she was able to stay conscious.

' _I need to hold myself up for a little bit longer so they won't notice anything_ '

She sensed that Nue needed Sumire's chakra this time. She exactly knew how many times Nue tried to split up his chakra and it seems like it wasted it's whole chakra now yet she still didn't know why Nue actually did that.

...

The flash Nue's chakra caused after Ramos caught up slowly started to fade away and Ramos was now able to see again.

' _What was that?_ ', Ramos thought and looked around him, but he wasn't able to see. ' _It dissappeared?_ '

Ramos failed to catch Nue's chakra, which caused him to anger.

"Crap! That's not good", Ramos shouted.

' _The boss is gonna punish me if someone finds out where the headquarter currently lies. We probably need to move it away as soon as possible_ ', Ramos thought.

With that he returned back to the others.

"Get the girl already into the headquarter and get ready to put her somewhere where her and Nue's chakra get restrained"

"Roger!", the two root members said.

 _'Their trying to restrain our chakra reservoir? But Nue needs a lot of chakra and it already spended to much! That's not good for Nue's health!_ '

"Azura, you're going to accompany", he said to her.

"And what are you going to do?", Azura asked back.

"Informing the boss about the recent happenings...or do you want to do that and saying him we got some problems?", Ramos said to her.

"N-No. It's better for us two for you to do it", Azura stuttered.

"My pride is in danger", Ramos told her. "Now go with them"

"Okay", Azura said and turned around . "You two lead her to the prison now", Azura commanded them.

"Roger!", the two roots said.

Azura and the other two started moving away from Ramos. He still waited at the entrance for his boss to arrive.

' _I never thought Nue is able to split up it's chakra. Nue tricked us with that. I should've paid more attention to the girl_ '

 **O**

 **8:30**

 **In the forest:**

Mitsuki, Sarada and the others were still running through the forest.

"He seems to still move", Mitsuki said to his group.

"Where is he heading to?", Taki asked

"I don't know. He may know where the root members are"

"You said that Boruto is fighting one of those people. Is he running away from that person?", Sarada asked.

"I am not sure. He may was able to defeat him", Mitsuki said.

"One of them defeated Inojin's father. I don't think Boruto is possible to defeat him", Wasabi asked.

"Wasabi is right. They are professional killer and we just became Genin about a year ago", Namida said.

"That boy is really something special. He may be able to put up a good fight but he still has some fatal flaws", Taki said.

"Maybe Boruto is finally able to control his hidden powers", Mitsuki told them.

"Hidden powers?", Sarada asked.

"His eye...and the curse of the Otsutsuki", Mitsuki said.

"Curse? What do you mean?", Namida asked.

"He may never told you about it but he received some kind of curse mark when Konoha got attacked by those alien warriors"

"That sounds scary. Does that mean he could become as strong as those alien creatures?", Wasabi asked.

"That may be true...but I am still skeptical", Mitsuki returned.

' _Boruto might become even stronger than his dad or Sarada's father_ '

 **O**

 **Near the border of the land of fire/lightning:**

' _I think I need to take a rest. I am pretty exhausted but I am not allowed to do so_ ', Boruto thought

Boruto noticed that slowly Nue's chakra completely faded away and only the mere direction is the only thing he knew.

 _'I think I am going to lose them again. The fight against that root guy took to much chakra and I may accidently used Nue's chakra during the battle_ '

Boruto's running pace also decreased over time. He knew that he won't be able to run that fast for too long.

' _I need a trace where they actually fleed. Other than that I think Mitsuki and the others should've noticed that I am missing by now so they probably are searching me_ ', Boruto thought.

He tried continuing running but then he stopped to quickly catch air.

'I am probably going to lose them again'

...

Then he suddenly felt something approaching him from a short distance.

' _Huh? What's that? That feels familiar_ '

Boruto felt the tiny bit of Nue's remaining chakra inside of him suddenly restoring energy.

 _'Is that Nue?_ ', Boruto thought and quickly after got the confirmation.

...

"You're right", someone said to him.

"N-Nue? Where are you?", Boruto shouted.

"I am not physically by you. I am actually talking to you per telepathy because this time you're not asleep so I can get into your mind. I am using my chakra I just gave to you as a help to speak with you".

"Oh that's how...", Boruto returned.

"I don't have that much time and this is the last time I am able to speak with you. I used mothers chakra and the rest of mine this time. And I needed to split that little bit of chakra so I can message Mitsuki and your other friends about the current situation"

"Mitsuki? You also contacted him?", Boruto asked.

"Yes, he and the other know about you having left them", Nue said.

"You also told him about my fight with that root member?", Boruto asked.

"No not yet but soon. But I am not here to talk you about that. We're in the headquarter now, but it's able to fly away and they knew that I am able to contact you so you only have a limited amount of time to get here to me and mother"

"That's good", said Boruto.

"My chakra once again will lead you to the location where we are imprisoned. You're not going to be alone this time"

"I needed to spend all my chakra for only one guy. I definitely need my friends for the rest of them. I think I overestimated my abilities and strength in this mission"

"Together with your friends, you can save mother...I count on you Boruto", Nue said.

Nue dissappeared shortly after his last message. Boruto was glad that it was able to tell him everything he needs to know. He knew that another confrontation against the other root members is unavoidable and that he needs the help of his friend.

Boruto started to use Nue's chakra to locate it's origin and quickly sensed just some miles away from him.

' _He was right. I barely can sense where Nue is. His chakra is almost used up_ '

With that he started to get over to them.

' _I can at least try to take a look onto their headquarter until Mitsuki and the other arrive. If they'll start to move their base to another location, then we won't have any other opportunities left. I should at least hide somewhere close to it_ '

 **O**

 **8:40**

 **In the forest:**

The team of Mitsuki was still trying to find Borut. Suddenly then Nue was once again trying to be in contact with Mitsuki.

' _This is..._ ', Mitsuki sensed something and stopped running.

"Mitsuki what's up with you now? Are you still hurt?", Sarada asked him. Namida and Wasabi.

"I feel something in the air", Mitsuki answered.

"Is it Nue again?", Taki answered.

"Yes, I think", Mitsuki returned and closes his eyes, trying to absorb the comming energy.

"Please be quiet for a moment", he spoke again.

Mitsuki knew how it was more easier and faster for Nue's chakra to arrive and activated one of his special abilities.

' _What is he doing? Mediating?_ ', Taki and Sarada both questioned themselve.

Mitsuki didn't even move an inch. It really looked like Mitsuki was trying to immobilize energy in his body. It didn't took much longer until someone spoke in his mind.

...

"Mitsuki...", someone said to him.

"You again...", Mitsuki returned. "Something I need to know?"

"Yes...", Nue started. "Boruto was able to defeat one of them"

"That's our Boruto", Mitsuki felt some relief despite him knowing that Boruto's hidden power was giving him the potential to beat high level shinobi on his own.

"Yet he's pretty exhausted right now. He's too weak for the rest of them. There are four more of them you probably have to fight"

This number made Mitsuki felt uneasy. He knew that he and Taki may take out one or two of those guys, but he wasn't sure if Sarada can actually do that and especially for Namida and Wasabi.

"I already told him where their headquarter are. He's running directly to them without taking breaks, but he probably is waiting for you and his other friends just before the building. The headquarter is able to change it's position, that's why he hurred up. Please met with him before the time runs up"

"You can count on us", Mitsuki returned.

"I am not going to contact you once again. My chakra ran out. Good luck..."

With that Mitsuki felt Nue's chakra in body to activate. He opened his eyes again and sensed Nue's real chakra source, but in a weakened state.

...

"What happened?", Sarada asked.

Mitsuki turned around to his team mates, whoh just waited for a response.

"Nue spoke with me again", he returned.

"E-Eh how exactly?", asked Sarada

"It's chakra was absorbed by my one of my jutsu's and Nue was able to directly speak to me"

' _A jutsu?_ ', Taki was suprised to hear that. ' _Does he mean that jutsu? That's the reason why he didn't moved and why he said we should be quiet. But how was he able..._ '

"What he told you?", Wasabi asked.

"Boruto defeated one of the root guys...", Mitsuki revealed, which shocked his team members.

"He really beat one of them? How?", Wasabi returned.

"That's quite impressive but what's with the other gangster", Namida added.

"I don't know why he only fought one of them but he was probably able to defeat him thanks to his hidden powers"

' _Does that mean that he's able to activate his doujutsu?_ ', Sarada thought.

"But I think it was mainly because of will power to save the class rep. Anyway Nue told me that there are at least four more of them...so we probably have to fight"

"W-We really have to fight?", Namida stuttered.

"No that's a bad idea idea. You're still to unexperienced!", Taki said in a serious tone.

"If Boruto was able to beat one of them, then we are also able to do so", Sarada told him.

"I probably can beat one of them, maybe even two. Sarada may be able to defeat one of them with my or Boruto's assist", Mitsuki said, which triggered Sarada.

"No! I am beating one of them on my own", Sarada said proudly.

"Me also", Taki added. "I am one of the ANBU. It's my duty to help. Boruto already started confronting them so we have no choice. We need to end this"

Mitsuki turned over to Namida and Wasabi.

"You two...you better wait outside when we arrive there and contact the other two ANBU and ask if Inojin's father woke up"

"B-But...", Namida started.

"You're to weak to deal one of them. We're not able to protect you so please do what I say to you", Mitsuki told.

Namida got sad after hearing that from Mitsuki that she's to weak. Wasabi confronted her because of that.

"They may be right Namida. We can still help in another way", Wasabi calmed her.

"O-Okay", Namida returned.

...

"We don't have much time left before Nue's chakra is wasted. Let's hurry up and find Boruto", Mitsuki said.

With that he and the other continued their search for Boruto, now knowing what awaits them.

 **O**

 **Before the root headquarter:**

Boruto, after his search, finally saw the headquarter from the distance.

' _There is it. It's huge! Almost like a fortress!_ '

His pace slowed down, carefully approaching the headquarter. He saw some kind of jetpacks attacked on the four corners. He asumed these are necessary for the building to change it's location.

' _That's incredible! A fortress capable of flying. I have to confess that their technology may be even more advanced than our one_ '

Boruto continued approaching it before he passed the last tree in his way, hiding behind it so nobody from the fortress can see him.

' _That one guy was able to locate me from a short distance. I think I need to surpress any chakra so they won't find me this time, including Nue's chakra_ '

Boruto sat down onto the ground, taking a closer look to the headquarter. He could saw some helicopters and other machiner on top of the walls enclosing a tower in it.

' _Now I need to wait for Mitsuki and the others to arrive. I bet they're angry now and I am sure dad is going to punish me when we return to the vilage, but at least I achieved something_ '

He hoped that his comrades would arrive as soon as possible, but he may fear that the root headquarter would just start flying away.

' _I should at least run around the building and check it out from outside. Maybe I can see Sumire somewhere. But I need to be careful'_

 **O**

 **Root headquarter:**

Ramos still stood at one of the entrances, waiting for the one person to arrive. And finally, he could saw that one person approaching him, together with a woman, who was at the same age as Azura.

' _There he is_ ', Ramos thought.

...

"So you finally returned? I hope you succeded", one man, as tall as Ramos himself, clothed in a large coat and smokign a cigar asked.

"We got the target", Ramos said. "She's in our prison"

"She?", the man asked. "I thought I said to you to bring me that artificial beast that one scientist worked on"

"Y-Yes. The beast is inside a little girl. The scientist you mentioned sealed it in his owns daughters body", Ramos returned.

"Oh I forgot about that. Well then extract it out of her body and then start with the experiment", the boss said. "Also say hello to your new partner"

A woman who stood right between him now took a step further and introduced herself.

"My name is Soli. I am your new partner, forming a two person team with you", she said.

"I know you. You actually good the highest score ever in the elite agent graduation examination. Gratulation because of that, but I don't need another partner"

...

"You're going to mentor her in combat", the boss said. "It's not about giving you a partner so she can support you. You're one of the strongest agents of my organization. You don't need that. You were always able to successfully finish your missions without any help. And you even helped out those two younger agents Azura and Nero for this mission. I knew that I should've never gave them a mission this important without you being involved"

...

...

"If that's all you want me to tell, then I am going back to my office", the boss told him.

"I...", Ramos started.

The man turned around, looking to Ramos.

...

"I...failed", Ramos said.

...

"W-What do you mean?", the man asked.

...

"They...know about our mission...and where we are"

...

Around the man suddenly appeared a dark aura, which got stronger and stronger.

"Is that the truth?", he asked.

...

...

"Yes. Whole Konoha might know about our organization and there are already multiple shinobi on their way here. It's my fault", Ramos said.

...

"You're right...IT'S YOUR FAULT", the boss said angrily, the ground started to shake a bit. An immense amount of power got unleashed.

...

"WHY YOU DIDN'T ELIMINATED THEM ALL BEFORE YOU APPROACHED THE HEADQUARTER!", the man said.

...

"Please calm down boss. We're going to kill them", Soli told him.

...

"I-I never thought they would find us that quickly. We used our technology so none could find us, but Nue tricked us and lead them their way to us", Ramos said.

...

"Tell that me later! Now we quickly have to move the headquarter to another location before they find us and our secret projects!", he shouted.

...

"Roger", Ramos said.

"Expect a punishment later. Now get ready. After we moved the headquarter away, you're going to return to the current one and kill all those Konoha ninja's! I want that Tanuki's weapon no matter how much it will take from me!"

With that, the man walked away on his to the office. But he wasn't finished yet.

"Soli, call Martha and tell her that he should immidiately return to the headquarter", he said.

"You mean X?", Soli asked him.

"Yes...", the man said and approached the entrance door.

...

"Call back Killer X!"

...

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I thought I could fit in the emotional scene I promised but I'll put it in the next chapter and make it a bit longer and added a bit of more content in this one. With that I think that scene I wanted to show you is going to be even better, so you can be excited. It won't take much longer than this chapter so expect the next chapter in a few weeks.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a comment and rate this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
